Sango discovery of Miroku's amorous past
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous Miroku and Sango story. Their relationship is hanging on a thin line because of Miroku's infidelity with a past lover. Miroku is now faced with the decision of choosing between his past lover and Sango.
1. Chapter 11 Confrontation

Chapter 11:

Confrontation

_Sango and Miroku's relationship is hanging on a thin line because of Miroku's infidelity with a past lover..._

_

* * *

_

"Miroku…what are you talking about?" Sango cried as she stared intensely into Miroku's tear-stuck eyes.

Miroku sucked in a deep breathe. "Sango…I…"

"Does it have something to do with what is written on that scroll?"

"Yes," Miroku whispered.

"Well, what does it say?" Sango cried impatiently.

"I wonder what those two are fighting over now?" Shippo cried.

"Whatever it is it can't be too good," Kagome replied.

"Maybe we should try and see what's going on," Kagome cried as she began making her way over to Miroku and Sango.

"NO!" Inuyasha cried as he pulled Kagome back.

"Hey what's the problem?"

"Look, we need to stay out of their business, and let them workout whatever is going on,"

Shippo and Kagome both turned to Inuyasha puzzled.

"WHAT?!"

"Wow, Inuyasha I must say that has been one of the most mature things that I've heard you say in a long time,"

"Kagome, Inuyasha is finally growing up!" chirped Shippo.

"Yes he is,"

"Eh, whatever!" Inuyasha cried as he walked over to a nearby Gingko tree jumping onto one of the branches.

"Hey Inuyasha get down from there!"

"Come make me!" Inuyasha cried touting Kagome…

* * *

"Well, spill it what does it say!?"

Miroku remained silence.

Sango's impatience began to grow she reached for the scroll.

"No, Sango please!" Miroku pleaded as he hid the scroll behind his back.

"Damn you Miroku!!"

"You're really pissing me off!"

"Sango…I know but I would rather _tell_ you what this scroll says,"

"So tell me…right now!"

Miroku pulled the scroll from behind him, he glanced up, and his eyes meant Sango's whose were filled with heated anger and rage.

"I can't…"

"Miroku, I swear!!" Sango cried as she snatched the scroll from Miroku.

"Wait Sango…please don't!!" Miroku cried pleading with Sango.

She unrolled the scroll and began reading it out loud…

_Dear Miroku_;

"_Hello, I know it's been awhile, since we last seen one another. I do miss you terribly! Look, I'm just going to get to the point. Remember our little tryst together, oh how could one forget I know I certainly didn't. Miroku, I went and seen my doctor because I had been feeling ill lately guess what my dear Miroku I'm with child; yes you are the father! Please, Miroku I wish for you to come back to my home immediately! I will give you one week to return to me; don't force me to place bounties on your friends' lives. So, therefore Miroku what will you do? I hope you will make the right choice if not for your sake but for your friends!"_

Miroku watched as the scroll dropped to Sango's feet.

"Sango!" Miroku whispered.

Sango slowly turned to Miroku. She stared into his teary-eyes; soon tears began flowing from her soft brown eyes.

"Miroku, is this from who I think it's from?"

Miroku lowered his head and nodded.

"MIROKU!" Sango cried as she ran over slapping his face so hard that his head bounced back against the thick bark of the tree.

"YOU BASTARD, HOW COULD DO THIS ME?!"

"Sango, I'm so sorry," he whispered while stroking his injured face.

"Yes you are!"

"You not only lied about not knowing her, but you cheated on me with and now she's claiming to be having your _child_?!"

"I'm sorry,"

"Miroku…" Sango cried as she stood to her feet picking up the scroll tossing it at Miroku.

Sango strolled over to Miroku and knelled before him.

She grabbed his face planting a sweet delectable kiss upon his lips.

"Sango!" She stood to her feet.

"I hope you enjoyed that because that was the last time you'll ever get a taste of these _lips_ again!"

"WE THROUGH!!"

"Take that you philandering lecherous bastard!!!!" Sango yelped as she stormed off in a heap of bitter frustration.

"Sango wait!" Miroku cried as he sprinted off trying to catch up with Sango.

"Where's Kiara?"

"Sango, what happened?" Kagome asked running over to her. Sango turned to Kagome with tears still falling from her grieving eyes.

"Why don't you ask that jerk!" Sango cried as she glanced back at Miroku.

"Look Sango please let me explain," Miroku pleaded.

Sango turned to Miroku, "What is there to explain, you _cheated _and _lied_ to me for the last time!"

"Miroku, Sango what's the matter?" Shippo cried.

"Where's Kiara?"

"She's resting over by the edge of the river just a few feet away," Kagome replied.

Sango ran over to the lake and gently petted Kiara.

Kiara began to stir from her rest. "Let's go Kiara," Kiara obediently transformed and Sango hopped upon Kiara disappearing into the cloud-less sunny skies.

"Miroku, why did you just let her leave like that?" asked Shippo.

"Better yet what the hell did you do to _piss her _off this time?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku remained quiet.

"Could it have something to do with this scroll?" Kagome asked as she picked up the scroll lying on the ground.

"Well what does it say?" Shippo cried impatiently.

Kagome lifted the scroll and began reading over it.

"OH NO!!!" "Miroku, how could you!!!" Kagome yelled as she ran back over to everyone.

"What does it say?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome handed the scroll over to Inuyasha.

"Wow, Miroku I can see why Sango left your ass, you're such a _bastard_!"

"How could do something like this to Sango?"

"Miroku, you have sunk to a new low man!"

"I want to see, I want to see!"

"No way Shippo you are way too young," Inuyasha replied.

"C'mon guys," Shippo pleaded.

"Miroku what did you do?"

Miroku turned to little Shippo. "Something really, really, really bad,"

"Miroku what are you going to do?" Kagome asked.

Tears began flooding Miroku's eyes.

"I…just…don't…know…" Miroku stammered as he collapsed to the ground.

Kagome and Shippo dropped down to ground besides Miroku.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked. Miroku lied on his back and covered his face and remained silent.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried.

"Miroku…get your ass up!" Inuyasha yelped. Miroku ignored Inuyasha's command.

"I guess I'm have to make you get up!" Inuyasha said as he reached down and grabbed Miroku lifting him up to his feet.

"What the hell?"

"Come with me!" Inuyasha ordered as he dragged Miroku away from Kagome and Shippo.

"Hey where are you two going?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about it!"

"And Kagome, Shippo don't _even_ try and follow us either!"

"Inuyasha!"…

* * *

"Look where are dragging me off to?"

"Shut-up!"

"Don't tell me to shut-up!"

"This looks like a good place," Inuyasha loosened his grip on Miroku causing him to collide against the hot dank ground.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Miroku cried leering at Inuyasha.

"It's such a beautiful day," Inuyasha said as he turned away from Miroku and peered into the bright blue sky.

The sunrays illuminated and reflected upon Inuyasha's calm golden eyes.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

Inuyasha continued staring at the blaring sun.

He turned and leered at Miroku.

"You really _fucked_ up this time!"

Miroku lowered his head at Inuyasha's harsh but true words. Tears began falling from his eyes.

"Stop crying like a sissy,"

"I can't…help…it,"

"Stop crying so we can talk about this situation that you got _dumb ass_ into this time,"

Inuyasha began strolling along the bank of the Takara River. Miroku followed along side Inuyasha.

"Miroku, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Inuyasha isn't it obvious…I wasn't thinking, I allowed her to get the best of me,"

"Sounds like you were thinking with your other "head!" Inuyasha sneered.

Miroku snickered "Apparently!"

"I just don't know what to do, she was really pissed off at me,"

"Well can you blame her, what you did was _pretty shitty_,"

"You know Inuyasha, you're just so damn funny," Inuyasha ceased walking and turned to Miroku.

"You have a lot of nerves, criticizing me, when you're the one that screwed up, the best thing that ever happened to you,"

Miroku sighed shaking his head in agreement.

"So what are we going to do about this situation?" Miroku looked over to Inuyasha.

"You're really willing to help me?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Trust me it ain't because of you, its Sango that I really feel bad for, and I think that you owe her an apology and a really damn good explanation,"

"Yes, you are so right,"

"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku wailed into the breezy humid air.

* * *

("_I can't believe Miroku_…")

"Kagome, Kagome!" Shippo cried as he climbed upon Kagome's right shoulder.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome cried being startled from her thoughts.

"What happened? Why did Sango storm off like?

"Why did Inuyasha drag Miroku away and tell us not to follow them?"

"And why do you keep reading that scroll?" Kagome laughed.

"Little Shippo," Kagome gently lifted Shippo from her shoulder and held him in front of her. She went and sat down under the shade of a nearby Gingko tree.

"Shippo, I'm not too sure how to approach your questions, but I'll try my best,"

"What do you mean?"

"Miroku did something really bad and Sango found out, and it really upset her,"

"Inuyasha is trying to help Miroku try and amend things with Sango,"

"Kagome, what did Miroku do to hurt Sango so bad,"

"I thought that by now Sango has accepted Miroku's lecherous ways,"

Kagome sighed.

"Shippo, even if I told you I think that you too young to understand,"

Shippo leaped out of Kagome's lap. "Why are you guys always treating me like a little dumb kid?"

"That's because you are a little kid, a very innocent one,"

"I've been here experiencing and going through everything with you guys, I think that I deserve to know what's going,"

"Shippo, please don't be this way,"

"I really want to tell you, but…"

"But…what you don't think that I can handle the truth?"

"Yes,"

"Well, let me tell you Kagome I can handle just about _anything_!"

"Okay, you really want to know the truth?"

"Yes!" Kagome handed little Shippo the scroll. He stared at the scroll.

"Go ahead, read it,"

"If I read this...then I'm going to know what happened between Miroku and Sango?"

Kagome nodded in response.

Shippo sucked in a deep breath and slowly unraveled the scroll began reading over the ill words that filled the scroll…

Shippo dropped the scroll causing it to collide with the dirt.

"I…I can't believe…Miroku…that… lecherous… no good monk," he stammered.

"I know, poor Sango, I understand why she was so distraught,"

"I hope that she is alright,"

"Me, too,"

"I wonder where Sango ran off too?" Shippo asked.

"I have no idea but I hope that she is safe wherever she maybe," Kagome replied while looking beyond at the grassy open field that lie in the middle of the deep forest…


	2. Chapter 12 Punishment

Chapter 12

"Punishment"

"Kiara, you stay here!" She purred in response to Sango's order.

"I'm going to put an end to her once and for all," Sango cried while looking over at Lady Ayumi's palace…

* * *

"Where is she?!"

"You are not allowed to go in there!"

"Oh yeah…watch me!" Sango kicked open the wooden hikari doors that stood behind her and Lady Ayumi.

"I wonder what's all that racket?"

"Where are you? I know that you're here!" Sango cried as she scanned the enormous bedchamber.

"Looking for me?" Lady Ayumi cried as she stepped out from her washroom.

"You, you _BITCH_!" Sango cried as she charged towards Lady Ayumi.

Lady Ayumi stood still watching Sango charging towards her full of bitter anger.

"You deceitful wrench!" Sango cried as she stood face to face with Lady Ayumi.

"Go head, _kill me_, but know it still wouldn't change the fact that Miroku _cheated_ on you…with _me_," sneered Lady Ayumi.

Sango sucked in a deep breath and pulled a dagger from her left boot.

She thrust the dagger at the delicate area of Lady Ayumi's neck.

Lady Ayumi smiled happily at Sango.

"If you're going to kill me…can I at least see my son before I die?"

"NO!" Sango yelped as she pressed the dagger deeper into Lady Ayumi's neck.

A few droplets of her scarlet blood began trickling down her neck.

Sango and Lady Ayumi locked eyes with one another.

("_She's showing no emotion…even while I'm standing here with her life in my hands_,")

("_It just goes to show to you how much of an evil cold-hearted bitch she really is_,")

"Goodbye Lady Ayumi!" Sango cried as she lunged the dagger towards Lady Ayumi…

* * *

"Ooooooh!" Sango wailed dropping the dagger.

The dagger landed at Lady Ayumi's feet.

"My legs are getting heavier!"

Sango's felt her legs giving in, and she soon collapsed and her body collided with the ground; she glanced over at the right shoulder.

"What the…" Sango stammered as she noticed a tiny black arrow protruding from her shoulder.

She pulled the arrow from her shoulder, and took a quick whiff of the arrow.

"A…poisonous…arrow…"

Sango turned her attention to Lady Ayumi, she felt her breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"You…sneaky…_whore_!"

Lady Ayumi knelled before Sango and picked up her dagger, and pointed the dagger at Sango's own throat.

"My dear _you_ really didn't think that I would allow myself to be killed so _easily_…especially by someone like _you_,"

Lady Ayumi peered into Sango's eyes.

"A _sad_ _scorned_, _jilted_, _bitter_ woman such as _you_…my dear _Sango_," Lady Ayumi sneered as she slowly ran the dagger down Sango's weak poisoned body.

Lady Ayumi stood to her feet and rubbed her tender neck.

"Good work," Lady Ayumi called to one of her vassals.

"You are very welcome my Lady," the young vassal replied as he bowed before Lady Ayumi.

"Take her away…her presence is annoying me,"

The young vassal who shot the arrow at Sango lifted her to her feet.

(_My body…I can't move_…")

"Take her away to the dungeon, where she can await my _punishment_,"

Sango turned back as she was being forcefully carried away and stared hard at Lady Ayumi.

"I…hate…you…" Sango stammered as fresh tears began piercing her soft brown eyes…

* * *

Lady Ayumi sat down at her black lacquer jewel encrusted vanity table that stood in a corner of her massive bedchamber.

She stared at her perfect silhouette that reflected in the mirror.

"I'm so elated that the news has reached my dear Miroku,"

Lady Ayumi began giggling like a little girl, she rubbed her belly.

"My dear child soon your father and I will be reunited…and we'll become the perfect family,"

Lady Ayumi closed her eyes and began thinking about Miroku.

"My dear Miroku how I miss you so very much!"

"I know that you will come back to me, once you find out that I have your beloved Sango,"

"I just cannot wait," Lady Ayumi chirped with excitement.

"Till then I am going to have teach little miss Sango a lesson for her interfering…"

* * *

"Where…am…I…?"

"My arms…I can't feel…my arms!"

Sango looked up towards the ceiling, she saw that a rope hanging from the ceiling bound her wrists.

"I must be in the dungeon,"

She glanced around her dark hellish surroundings.

"I cannot see anything,"

Suddenly, Sango heard a loud scratching sound behind her.

"What's that?!" Sango cried as she turned and glanced behind her.

"Oh it's touching my_ foot_," "What is that?!"

"Oh my goodness!!!" Sango cried as she seen some golden eyes flash before her.

"It's a _rat_!!"

The creature hissed at Sango and scurried off into the darkness.

"Oh…that was scary!"

"I don't even want to imagine what else is lurking around this filthy hole,"

"I need to find a way to get out of here," Sango cried as she tried tugging her bounded wrists from hanging rope.

"It's no use, I can't pull myself free,"

She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Miroku…" She whispered.

"I need you…right now…please _come_ for me," Sango stammered through broken tears…

* * *

_A few days later_…

"Sango…Sango!"

"Huh," Sango replied looking around.

"Who's calling for me?"

"Guess who?"

Sango's eyes scanned the dark dank dungeon.

"It's you!" Sango sneered.

"In the flesh," Lady Ayumi chirped with glee.

"What…do you…want with me?"

Lady Ayumi stepped closer to the dungeon cell and held the oil lamp closer to the bars. The oil lamp's deep orange flame gleamed upon Sango's ill sober face, Lady Ayumi chuckled.

"Let me inside!" Lady Ayumi ordered.

"Yes, my Lady!" a vassal called as he quickly opened up the dungeon cell for Lady Ayumi.

She stepped inside and strode over to Sango.

The two women stared intensely at one another.

Lady Ayumi gently coddled Sango's face.

"Don't…_touch _me!!"

"It's time for your punishment, and I've come to personally escort you,"

Sango felt her heart beating so rapidly that it felt as if it would burst from her chest.

"My…_punishmen_t?" Sango stammered.

"Yes, my dear,"

Sango watched as one of the vassals made his way over to her cutting the rope that bound her.

Her weak body collided with the warm dank pavement.

"Bring the link neck chain!"

One of the vassals swiftly handed Lady Ayumi the chain.

She lowered herself to the ground, and enclosed one part of the chain around Sango's neck.

Lady Ayumi locked the chain, and then locked the two remaining chains around Sango's wrists. She stood to her pulling the loose end of the chain.

"Oooooooh," Sango wailed as she was forced to her feet…

* * *

"Tie her up here,"

"Yes, Lady Ayumi,"

She handed the vassal the loose end of the chain, the vassals shoved Sango hard against the rigid wall of Lady Ayumi's palace.

Sango's back collided with rigid wall; she fell to the ground in searing pain.

"Turn her around, so that she's facing the wall,"

The vassal forcefully grabbed the chain and turned Sango around and shoved her against the wall.

("_What are they about to do to me_?")

Sango heard a faint ripping sound, she looked over shoulder, and she saw one of the men ripping out the back of clothes exposing her bare back.

"Good!" Lady Ayumi cried.

"Now bring over the whip,"

"The whip?" Sango replied.

("_They're going to beat me_!")

She watched as one of the other vassals bought over a long leather whip, and he strode over to Sango.

She felt her heart pulsating rapidly in her chest, her breathing became short and shallow.

"You shall receive ten lashings for attempting to _murder_ me,"

The vassal lifted the whip.

"No…please…don't…do…this me!" Sango pleaded.

Lady Ayumi smiled, and lifted her hand in the air.

"Proceed!"

Sango watched as the vassals cocked the whip forward striking her back with such intense fierceness.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango yelped in intense pain, she sucked in a deep breath.

The vassal stuck her once more with what felt like more intensity…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sango screamed.

Sango felt her body go numb; she felt the blood rushing out from her wounds.

("_Is it over_?")

Lady Ayumi walked over to Sango, she stared intensely at her.

"Give her one more,"

"Yes my Lady!" the vassal called as he immediately stuck Sango once again.

Lady Ayumi grabbed the top of Sango's hair and forced her head back.

She seen that Sango's face was beet red and soaking wet from all the tears she had been shedding.

Lady Ayumi released Sango from her grip.

Sango turned and stared at Lady Ayumi.

"Take her back to the dungeon,"

One of the other vassals unlatched Sango from the wall, he pulled the loose end of the chain.

Sango tried standing to her feet, but her weak body wouldn't allow her to stand, she fell back to the humid ground.

"Get up!" scowled Lady Ayumi.

Sango once again tried standing to her feet, but she fell back to the Earth once again.

"I…can't…" The guard began dragging Sango back inside the palace to the dungeon…

"Here you are," the guard called as he opened the cell and pushed Sango inside.

"Oooooooh," Sango cried as her body hit the pavement with tremendous force.

She lied helpless on the hot dank ground. The guard walked inside the cell, he stood in front of Sango.

("_What does he want_?")

She and guard locked eyes with one another, the guard pulled a key from his pocket unlocking the neck link chain.

He pulled the chain from Sango's neck and wrist.

She immediately felt a small sense of relief from the pain of the chains.

Sango lied on the ground; tears soon began flowing heavily from her eyes.

"How could I have let something like this happen to me?" Sango sobbed.

"MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," Sango wailed…


	3. Chapter 13 Friend or Enemy

Chapter 13

Friend or Enemy

"Excuse me…excuse me miss,"

"Is someone calling my name?" Sango slowly lifted her head from the moist ground, she looked around her cell.

"I don't see anyone…could I be dreaming? I can't even tell what's real anymore,"

Sango lied her head back down on the ground.

"Excuse me," she heard once again.

"Who's there?" Sango called feebly.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Miss," called the soft mellow voice.

Sango turned her attention back over to the entrance of her cell.

She saw what appeared to be the slim silhouette of young woman.

"What do you want with me?"

"I have come to treat your wounds," The young maiden replied as unlocked Sango's cell and stepped inside.

"No, I'll be fine,"

The young maiden walked over to Sango, and looked over at her wounded back.

"With such injuries, I'm not too sure how long you would live, if these wounds are left untreated, Miss, you could die from infection, or disease,"

Sango remained quiet.

"Please allow me to help you," the young maiden cried as she held out her hand to Sango.

She stared at her the young girl's hand.

"Have you stopped to think that maybe I want to _die_!"

"I have no reason to _live_…not after the man I loved _cheated_ on me,"

"Miss, I understand your pain and sorrow, but if you die The Lady will have your man all to herself,"

Sango immediately looked up at the young maiden.

("_How does she know about Lady Ayumi and Miroku_?")

"So you know who I am referring you?!"

"Yes,"

"So you know about Lady Ayumi and Miroku's tryst?"

"Yes, I am Kara the Lady's right hand maiden,"

"I see," replied Sango.

"Please, allow me to help you,"

Sango stared at Kara.

("_How do I know that I can trust her_?")

Sango reached for Kara's hand.

"You are in very good hands, Miss…." Kara replied trailing off.

"Sango,"

"Well, you are in very good hands, Sango," Kara replied as she helped Sango to her feet.

"Oh my back!" Sango yelped.

"I didn't realize that I was still in so much pain,"

"I'm going to take to the infirmary, there I can properly treat your wounds,"

* * *

"Please have a seat on top of this table, if you may,"

Sango slowly sat on top of the wooden table that stood in the corner of the infirmary.

"I will be back shortly," Kara called as she stepped out the infirmary.

"I still don't understand why she is helping me,"

A few moments later…

"I'm back!" Sango turned her attention over to the entrance, she noticed that Kara had a small bowl with some spiky leafs hanging out from it.

Kara made her way over to Sango.

"Please turn around for me so I can see your wounds," Sango did as Kara ordered and turned and faced the brick-red wall.

"First, I am going to wash and treat your wounds, and then I'm going to sew them up for you,"

"Thank you," Sango whispered…

* * *

"Kara,"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you mention that you're Lady Ayumi's personal maid?"

"I do recall saying that, why do you ask?"

"I just cannot understand why you would be helping me, that's all,"

Kara continued sewing up Sango's wounds.

"You think that just because I'm Lady Ayumi's personal servant, that I would not help you,"

"Yes,"

"May I ask why?"

"I just didn't think that she would allow her servants to help out someone she clearly _hates_,"

Kara chucked.

"My dear Sango, just because the _Lady_ doesn't like or care for someone doesn't mean that we're supposed to not like them as well," Kara laughed.

"We do have minds of our own you know,"

"I know that _but_ I guess that I just assumed that since she didn't care for me she wouldn't want her servants to care for me as well,"

Kara ceased sowing up Sango's wounds. Sango turned around and peered over at Kara.

"I understand your feelings, Sango,"

"Really? How so?"

Kara remained quiet, but she continued sowing up Sango's wounds.

"I'm sorry…it's none of my business,"

Kara sighed.

"It's not that…it's just that it hurts when I speak of him,"

"I understand,"

"He must have been someone you loved very much,"

"Yes, I still love him very much,"

"I'm sorry," Sango replies.

"Sango, you have nothing to be sorry over, unfortunately we cannot be together in this life time perhaps in the next life we will get the chance to be together,"

"Yes, perhaps you will,"

"There you are my dear, all done!"

Sango rubbed her hands over wounds.

"Thanks so much my wounds feel so much better,"

"It's no problem,"

"If you like I have also prepared a bath for you,"

"That would be great!"

"Please follow me,"

Kara led Sango out of the infirmary and down the narrow hall lifeless hallway, to a room on the right corner.

"It smells so fresh and fragrant in here,"

"I have placed fresh shiragiku (_White Chrysanthemums_) and pink roses in this bath chamber,"

"I love it…they give off such a decadent intoxication aroma,"

"Here are some fresh clothes for you to change into as well,"

"Kara replied as she handed Sango the clothing.

"Kara, thanks so much, I really appreciate it!"

"It's my pleasure,"

Sango removed her clothing and slowly stepped inside of the tub.

"Oh this feels so good," Sango replied as she sat back against the tub, the warm water felt well against her wounds.

Kara sat down on the edge of the tub. Sango grabbed one of the petals of the pink roses and the shiragiku that were lingering inside of her bath water.

"Such beautiful flowers," Sango whispered.

"Would you like to know what each of the flowers means?"

"I wasn't aware that flowers held meaning to them," Please enlighten me,"

Kara picked up one of the pink rose petals.

"Hanakotoba,"

"Hana-ko-to-ba,"

"It means flower language, here in Japan all the different flowers have special means,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you see this pink rose petal?"

Kara asked as she held up one of the pink rose petal.

"The meaning of the pink rose is, _happiness_," Kara replied as she sat the pink rose petal back inside of Sango's bath water.

She picked up one of the shiragiku petals. "The meaning of this shiragiku is _truth_," Sango looked over the petals in her hands.

"I never knew that such beautiful flowers had such simple meanings,"

Kara stepped away from the bathtub, and made her way over to the entranceway.

"My dear Sango, everything in this life has some type of _meaning_ to it,"

"In this life you must have confidence in your abilities to have _trust_ in others, all the while seeking _happiness_ and _truth_ within your own life,"

"I hope that one day you will discover the _truth_ and _happiness_ that you so deserve,"

"Kara…I don't know…what to say…thank…you…"Sango stammered.

Kara bowed, "You are very welcome, Sango please enjoy your bath," Kara replied as she stepped out of the washroom.

Sango looked over at the flowers in her bath.

"Such kind, thoughtful words," Tears began flowing from Sango's face.

"I really hope that someday I can find that _happiness_ and _truth_, that Kara spoke of,"


	4. Chapter 14 Decision

Chapter 14

Decision

"I don't understand why we are still waiting around here?"

"Look, Shippo I know that we have been sitting here for a few days but we have to wait for Miroku's to come back and decide what he wants to do!" cried Kagome.

"Well, why can't we go search for Sango, ourselves?"

"I'm pretty sure that Miroku is the last person that Sango wants to see right now!"

Kagome sat down next to Shippo.

"Shippo, I understand how you feel, I want Sango to come back as well, but we have to wait and be patient, I'm sure that Sango is fine whatever she maybe,"

"Will you two just shut your traps!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and Shippo; he sat down next to Kagome.

"Look, I want Sango to get back as soon as possible, so we can get back to our mission…"

"So is that all you care about?!" Kagome cried.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?!"

"Inuyasha, that's all you seem to about care about, is finding those silly fragments of the jewel shard!"

"Whatever I do not…if I didn't give a damn, you think that I would sitting her wasting my time with you _guys_?!"

"So now we're wasting your time?"

"No, I didn't say that,"

"But that's what you were implying!"

"Stop putting words into my mouth…that's not what I said!"

"Inuyasha, your insensitive is really _appalling_!"

"I don't know what the hell that means, but I'm not insensitive if that's what you're trying to say!"

"You're such a freaking _idiot_!!" Kagome screeched.

"Oh yeah well the feeling is _mutual_!" Inuyasha screamed back.

Kagome stood to her feet.

"Don't you dare!!!"

"**SIT BOYYYYYY**!"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Inuyasha wailed as he was thrust into the hard soil.

"Take that!" Kagome cried.

"When will you two ever grow up?" Shippo replied as he looked down at Inuyasha…

Kagome sat back down on top of her tatami mat.

"Inuyasha…Kagome…!"

"Who's calling me?"

("_I hope its Sango_,")

"Kagome, I think that's Miroku up ahead,"

("_I was really hoping it was Sango,")_

"Miroku you're back!" Shippo cried.

"Miroku, please tell us that you have some good news,"

"I'm afraid that I don't have Kagome,"

She sighed.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Down here?!" Miroku glanced at the ground and seen that Inuyasha smashed into the hard soil.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"Never mind Inuyasha, please tell us did you find anything about Sango's whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, no one around any of the locals towns have seen her or Kirara,"

"No one?" Shippo asked.

"Not one person?"

"Where could Sango have run off to?" Kagome cried.

"I bet you anything that she went back to what's her name's place!"

Everyone turned his or her attention over to Inuyasha.

"You really think that Sango went back to Madam Ayumi's place?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha dusted off some of the dirt off his kimono.

"Why wouldn't she…she is the reason why you and Sango are in this mess,"

"Inuyasha, I never thought about that…Sango's not a very vengeful person…so I never thought that she would go over to her place,"

"Miroku, we all know that Sango isn't a spiteful or vengeful person either but think about she was really…"

"Pissed the hell off!!" Inuyasha cried as he finished off Kagome's sentence.

"I wasn't going to say it that way,"

"Either way you say it she was ticked off and out seeking revenge,"

"Come to think of it…there was another time when Sango was really angry at you Miroku," Shippo chirped as he hopped upon Miroku's right shoulder.

"Is that so Shippo?"

"Yes, remember that time when we came across that young prince named Kuranosuke, he declared his undying love for Sango, and didn't ask for her hand in marriage?"

"Yes he did!" "Even though Sango turned him down…she was really upset because Miroku wouldn't confess his love for her,"

"Yeah, and she beat the crap of that damn bear demon!"

"Yes all out of her love for Miroku!" Kagome replied.

"Okay, okay…I get it she was fuming with _anger_ because of me…"

"But let's not forget that…"

"You saved her life!" Kagome cried.

"Yes, because I realized then and there I would risk my very own life to save hers,"

"How _romantic_!" Kagome swooned.

"Gimme a break!" Inuyasha cried.

"Inuyasha you too someday will realize how good it feels to fall deeply in love with someone,"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

("_He's blushing_!")

"What…what are you looking?" Inuyasha cried as he turned away from everyone.

("_Inuyasha, I know you love me…but I guess you just have your own way of showing it,_")

"Can we just get back to Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha cried.

"Should we head back to Madam Ayumi's place?" asked Shippo.

"In all honesty, I really have no desire to step foot back into Ayumi's place,"

"But, Miroku what if Sango is there?" asked Kagome.

Miroku let out a deep sigh.

"Then we have no choice but to go there…besides Ayumi did say that she was placing bounties on your heads if I didn't return to soon,"

"Well, looks like we have no choice but to go back to her place," Inuyasha replied.

"Yes, so it seems,"

"So it's decided that we are going to back to Madam Ayumi's place to find Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Well what is everyone waiting for Sango is waiting for us!" Shippo cried as he jumped down from Miroku's shoulder spiriting ahead of everyone.

"Yes, let's go!" Kagome cried excitedly as she caught up to Shippo.

"Hey wait up!" Inuyasha cried.

Miroku sat down upon one of the rocks nearby.

("_I hope and pray to the GODS that you are not at Ayumi's place, Sango_,")

"Hey Miroku get your ass in gear!"

Miroku stood to his feet.

"I'm coming!"

"Hey does anyone remember how to get to Madam Ayumi's place?"asked Kagome.

"Miroku, remembers the way," replied Inuyasha.

"What makes you think that?"

"You did have a more than one tryst with her at her place so I'm pretty sure that you remember how to get to her place,"

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Miroku, there is no need for you to hide, Madam Ayumi told us everything," replied Kagome.

"Everything?"

"Yes, every little _stinking_ detail!" sneered Inuyasha.

Miroku sucked in a deep breath and he began turning red.

"Well, let's hurry and find Sango,"Miroku stammered.

"Hey don't try and change the subject on us," Shippo said.

Miroku began laughing nervously…

("_Sango, my beloved don't worry I'm coming for you_,")


	5. Chapter 15 Seduction

Chapter 15

Seduction

"Wow, that was just what I needed," Sango replied as she stepped out of the warm shower room.

"I wonder where Kara ran off too," Sango peered around the dark empty hallway.

"It's so quiet around here,"

"There you are!" Sango turned to the familiar voice.

"Kara!"

"Did you enjoy your bath?"

"I sure did…once again thanks so much,"

"It was my pleasure,"

"I was just coming to fetch you,"

"Why is something the matter?"

"Please follow me," ordered Kara.

Sango followed Kara down the long dank hallway into the immediate hallway of the castle…

"Wait I've seen this area before," Sango called looking around at the crimson colored walls and elaborate paintings that speckled the walls of the hallway.

Kara ceased walking, and turned to Sango. "You should know this area because this is Lady Ayumi's personal chamber,"

"But why are we here?" Kara turned and continued walking ahead. Sango reluctantly continued following Kara throughout Lady Ayumi's personal chamber…

"Please step inside," "Kara, why have you bought me here?" "I'm just following Lady Ayumi's orders," "But Kara…" Sango cried as but her words fell on deaf ears Kara immediately shut the wooden doors locking Sango inside.

She signed and turned viewed Lady Ayumi's bedchamber.

"This place, gives me the creeps, I don't want to be here,"

"Please someone let me out of here!"

"Trying to leave already…but my dear you just got here," called a very familiar voice.

"Its…_you_!"

"In the flesh," Madam Ayumi chirped with glee.

Sango felt her body grow hot with anger, and she swiftly turned to Madam Ayumi. Their eyes meant in a piercing cold stare. She slowly raised her fist.

"Now…now…my dear…let's not try anything too brash!" Madam Ayumi cried as she pierced a slice of Sango's clothing with her dagger.

"Come with me!" Sango turned her head in refusal. "Silly little girl!" Madam Ayumi cried as she grabbed Sango's collar dragging her.

"Hey…what do you think you are doing?!"

"Lie down!"

"On your bed…but…why?"

"Don't question me…girl…just get in!" She remained still.

"Why must you be so defiant?!" she cried as she shoved Sango down upon her bed.

"Move over girl!" Sango reluctantly slid over allowing Madam Ayumi to crawl into bed next to her. She lied back against one of the soft silky pillows that lined the headrest of the enormous bed.

"Why have you summoned me here?" Madam Ayumi turned and smiled gleefully at Sango.

"Simply because I wanted to my dear," "No, there has to be a reason why you wanted me here,"

"Well, at least I know you're smarter than you look,"

"What…what…is that suppose to mean?!" Sango yelped.

"I was simply joking my dear,"

"Look stop toying with…what do you want?!"

Madam Ayumi crept closer to Sango.

"You!"

"Me?!" Sango gulped.

"But…why…me?"

"I wanted to know what "my" Miroku sees in you that's so damn special,"

"I want to know what kind of woman could make the infamous lecherous Miroku want to settle down and be with one woman," Madam Ayumi purred as she slowly slid the dagger down the side of Sango's face.

Sango sucked up a deep breath. She slowly slid the dagger down Sango's face; she slid the dagger gradually down Sango's neck almost piercing the skin. Madam Ayumi continued sliding the cold sharp object against Sango's warm body. She suddenly stopped at the peak of Sango's peasant blouse.

Sango glanced up making eye contact with Madam Ayumi. A bright smile flashed across her flawless face. Without a moment's hesitation she glided the blade down Sango's blouse tearing open a hole that exposed her bare breasts. She immediately covered her exposed chest.

"Why…did…you…that?"

Madam Ayumi smiled as she continued sliding the dagger down Sango's body. She stopped as soon as she reached the area between Sango's legs.

She peered over at Sango who was still covering her chest. She cut a small slit in the area between her legs.

"Why…why are you doing this?"

"Didn't I already tell you…I want to see for myself what kind of woman makes a man like Miroku want to ceases his lecherous ways,"

She placed the dagger underneath one of her pillows and she moved in closer to Sango so close that she could felt the heat of Madam Ayumi's aroused body.

"Could it be the taste of your lips?" she whispered softly as she ran her fingers across Sango's lips.

In an instant Sango felt the lips of Madam Ayumi pressing firmly against her own. She quickly pulled away.

"You…you…kissed me!"

"And it tasted so very delectable," Madam Ayumi purred softly. She continued slowly dragging her lips down Sango's neck. She felt something warm glide across her neck.

"Madam Ayumi please…stop…this,"

She ignored Sango's pleads and continued making her way down to Sango's exposed chest; she pulled Sango's hand away from her chest.

"No…no…please…stop…this," Sango cried as she struggled with the Lady.

"Look…girl…don't make call in one of my guards to restrain you!"

"There is no way I am going to let you have your way with me!!" Sango cried as she continued tousling and resisting Madam Ayumi.

Madam Ayumi picked up the dagger and quickly forced it against Sango's neck.

"GUARD!!"

"Yes my Lady!!" "I'm in need of some assistants here," "Yes my Lady!" the guards called as he swiftly opened the wooden doors and made his way over to the bed. "Hold her down for me," "Yes my Lady!" the guard cried as he held down Sango. "No…let…me…go!!!" Sango screamed. Lady Ayumi hopped out of her bed and ran over to her closet. "Here tie her up!" she called as she tossed the chain over to the guard. "Yes my Lady!" "What…why are you doing this me?!" Sango cried as the guard obediently locked the chain around Sango's wrist, and forcible tying her to the Lady's bed.

"No…please…let me go!" Sango wailed as she tried pulling herself free.

"You can leave now!" "As you wish my Lady," the guard replied as he bowed and swiftly left the bedchamber.

She placed her hand inside of Sango's exposed blouse.

"Now it's time to have some fun," Madam Lady whispered softly into Sango's ear.

Her fingers began exploring Sango's bare chest.

"Please stop it…I am begging you…"

"I told you I have to see for myself why Miroku choose you over me," Madam Ayumi called as she slid her tongue between Sango's breasts.

She felt warm tears pierce her eyes.

"So, this is what this is all about…you're jealous because Miroku choose me over you?" she quickly ceased her actions and glared up into Sango's eyes.

"Please, why would I have any reason to be jealous of someone like you? You're a nothing more than a mere girl…as I am a grown woman,"

"You maybe a grown woman but I'm the girl that has Miroku the man…that you're lusting for,"

"You may have "_my_" man but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm pregnant with "_your_" man's child!" Madam Ayumi sneered as she rubbed her belly.

"You…**BITCH**!!!" Sango screeched.

Madam Ayumi chucked in delight at her own cruel but true words. Fresh tears began falling from Sango's gloomy eyes. She sank into the softness of the bed.

"You're so right," "Right about what?" "I cannot compete with you," "Oh…why the sudden realization?" "You're having Miroku's child, something that he has always longed for," "Well, my dear Sango I'm so happy that you have come to your senses and realized that you are no good to or for Miroku,"

More tears flowed from Sango's eyes.

"So please have your way with me, I promise I wouldn't resist," Sango replied in defeat.

"Of course you won't because I know that you're enjoying this as much as I am," Madam Ayumi replied as she slid both of her hands inside of Sango's blouse.

She pressed her lips against Sango's soft luscious lips.

"Now that's a good girl…just lie back and relax,"

Madam Ayumi called as she slowly and tenderly ran her fingers over the delicate area of Sango's chest, she felt her body filched in response to Madam Ayumi's soft tender touch.

("_Her hands…there so soft…so gentle,")_

_("What…what…I am thinking am not suppose to be enjoying this!")_

_("But for some strange reason…I think that I am…")_

"Seems as if you really are enjoying yourself,"

Sango remained quiet.

_("Is she a mind-reader…how could she know exactly what I was thinking?")_

"My dear Sango your very own body is the give away," "What are you talking about?" "I just thought you were wondering how I could tell that you were enjoying this,"

Sango felt face grow warm; she turned away from the Lady. "That's impossible!" "So is that why your face is all flustered?" "My…my…face is not such!" Sango stammered. "My dear…my dear…its okay for you to be enjoying this," Madam Ayumi said reassuringly. "I told you that I'm not!" Madam Ayumi chuckled as she and lowered her head between Sango's chest.

"Oh you taste so good, my dear Sango," Madam Ayumi purred. She slowly dragged her fingers down Sango's slender body. She stopped at the slit she made between Sango's legs; she glided one of her hands inside of her skirt. She ran her hand between Sango's tender legs. "Such soft supple skin," she whispered softly.

She ran her fingers over the outside of Sango's briefs. Sango flinched in response to her touch. Madam Ayumi raised her skirt exposing her lower body. Sango grasped. "Such long lovely legs," she called as she gently began caressing her legs. She lowered her head between her thighs. Within an instant Sango felt the Lady's warm tongue circling different regions of her thighs.

"Could this taste be what draws Miroku to you?"

Sango's body began feeling warmer, she felt herself becoming more aroused by Madam Ayumi.

"Please…stop this," Sango whispered.

Madam Ayumi peered at Sango. "But you promised me that you wouldn't object,"

"I know but…this is…too much,"

"Does it remind you of the way Miroku touches you…the way he makes you feel?"

Sango remained quiet.

"Well, it should cause…this is the way he touched and caressed me, my dear,"

"What?!" Sango grasped.

Madam Ayumi pulled off Sango's briefs, revealing the tender area between her legs.

"Please Madam Ayumi…don't…" she said trailing off.

"Don't you enjoy this feeling…the thought of me pleasuring you… doesn't it make you feel good…?"

Sango squeezed her legs together shutting off access between her legs.

"Come on my dear I just want to have a little fun…after all I still need to find out why Miroku has chosen you," Madam Ayumi cried as she tried plying open Sango's legs.

"No…you cannot go there…"

"Watch me!"

"Please…no…don't…"

"I'm going to have my way with you one way or another,"

"No…you…can't…because…because I'm still a chaste woman!" Sango screeched.

Madam Ayumi immediately ceased her struggled and peered distainly at Sango.

"You cannot be serious!"

"I…I'm so…serious!"

"No…that's impossible!"

"It's true,"

"You mean to tell me that Miroku has never tried sleeping with you all this time that you have been with him?"

"Miroku has tried sleeping with me, after-all he isn't known as the lecherous monk for nothing,"

"So, why haven't you two slept together?"

"I'm waiting on marriage,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Madam Ayumi busted into a huge spurt of laughter.

"I don't get it…what's so funny?" a very puzzled Sango asked.

"The very thought of Miroku getting married…let alone marrying someone like _you_, is absolutely hilarious!"

"If you truly knew Miroku like you claim …then you would know that he is perfectly capable of settling down with one woman and getting married,"

"If you truly believe that…than you're more native than I thought,"

"If Miroku truly loved you…then why did he leave you?"

"He left me, because I was married,"

"Exactly, you were someone else's woman,"

"It's funny how even still when he found out that I was married he still continued seeing…sleeping with me…making sweet love to me,"

"That's the old Miroku, he's older and much wiser now, he's ready to settle down, and the woman he wants to settle down with is me!"

"Miroku may have changed…but he still won't change his pervert ways…and you know that,"

"If Miroku is still the same as you claim he is…then why has he accepted that I want to wait till I'm married to sleep with him?"

Madam Ayumi peered over at Sango she rubbed her belly.

"This child that I'm carrying in my belly is proof that when you don't give your man what he needs, he will find it elsewhere…I gave him what he wanted…and I will continue giving Miroku want he wants…what he needs," Madam Ayumi sneered.

Sango felt her eyes watering…and soon fresh tears streamed down her sober face.

"You're right…you are absolutely right…he wasn't getting anything from me…" Sango cried trailing off. Madam Ayumi ran her fingers over Sango's soft sober face.

"Nothing hurts more than the truth," "It's too bad you had to discover things this way, but it's better now than later," she said as she leaned over and softly pressed her lips against Sango's.

"You're such a sweet, kind girl…and obviously very native…but it's really refreshing to see that in this world there are people like yourself who try to see the good in everyone…and everything,"

"I'm here to let you know that there are many people in this world who are very evil and manipulative…I'm one of those people and I will do anything and everything to get what I want…no matter the cost…and I want Miroku back!!"

"If that means I have to get rid of you this…then by all means…"

"That's fine…at least I can go to the other side knowing that I didn't have to use trickery, and deceit to get what I wanted," Sango whispered through broken tears.

"Now let's get back to having some fun shall we," Madam Ayumi called as she removed her robe revealing her perfectly creamy slender nude body.

"You're nude…I don't…want…to…see you like nude!" Sango cried as she turned her head the other way.

"My dear we're both woman right and besides…there's nothing wrong with nudity the body is a work of art after all…well at least mines is,"

Madam Ayumi straddled Sango.

"What…are you doing?!"

"Showing you the intimacy that you have been missing…" Madam Ayumi replied as she stroked Sango's breasts.

She felt herself growing increasingly aroused from the Lady's tender touch.

"_Miroku…please…where are you?"_

"_I need you_…"

* * *

"I know her bedchamber is around here somewhere…it's got to be…I know that it is,"

"There's a group of guards, this must be it,"

"Hey where do you think you are going?"

"I need to see Madam Ayumi right away!"

"The Lady is busy right now!"

"Come back later!"

"I…really need to speak her…immediately!"

"Can you not hear? The Lady is busy right now…so come back later!"

"You don't understand I received a letter from Madam Ayumi,"

"Let me see?!"

"Please…step inside!"

"Thank you,"

"You taste so good my dear," Madam Ayumi purred in satisfaction as she lifted herself from between Sango's legs.

"Is that Lady Ayumi? Who is that she's on top of?"

"Oh…my…god!"

"You came!" Sango wailed.

"What are you talking about?"

Sango continued staring straight ahead at the familiar figure that stood before the bed.

"Who's there?" Madam Ayumi called as she turned around.

"MIROKU!!!" Madam Ayumi cried joyfully as she leapt from the bed over to Miroku.

"Ayumi…Sango what's going on?" Miroku cried in bewilderment.

She wrapped her arms around Miroku pressing her nude body firmly against Miroku's.

"Ayumi what's going on here…what are you doing with Sango…?"


	6. Chapter 16 Temptation

Chapter 16

Temptation

"It feels so strange,"

"Why do you feel strange Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Being back here in Madam Ayumi's palace,"

"It does feel weird being back here," Shippo says in agreement.

"It seems like only yesterday we all here happily enjoying ourselves," replied Kagome.

"Can I fletch you guys anything?"

"No, thanks I think that we will be fine,"

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask,"

"Thank you," replies Kagome.

"Young maiden could you please tell us your name,"

"Kara!"

"Kara!" called Kagome.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if a young girl named Sango is here?"

"No, there is no one here by that name," Kagome sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you,"

"Oh no its okay, I was just hoping that our friend was here,"

"Why has your friend been missing or something?"

"Something like that…its kind of a long story,"

"I see, well I do hope you find your friend," Kara says as she steps out of the guest room.

("_I'm sorry to deceit you my friends…but dear Sango has to her lover here to save her, please allow him to rescue her_,")

"I have a feeling that Sango is somewhere inside this place," Kagome called. "She has to be, Kiara wouldn't have been lingering outside of this place if Sango wasn't here," Shippo cried as he began petting Kiara. She purred in response. "Yeah, she's around here, I picked up her scent," "Well, guys if she's here, then shouldn't we go look for her?" "Shippo, we don't know the situation or condition that Sango maybe in, so we have to precede with caution," "I understand but what if Sango's hurt?" "Shippo, please don't think that way, we all know Sango is strong, and that no matter what she can take care of herself," "We just have to hope that Miroku finds her and brings her back safely,"

"I cannot believe that we are trusting everything to that _lecherous_ Miroku!"

"Inuyasha, what are you getting at?"

"C'mon while Miroku is searching for Sango, he's going to run into that wretch Ayumi, knowing that pervert he will try something slick with her, then again she's pretty slick herself so maybe she…"

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried interrupting him.

"Miroku, will more than likely run into Madam Ayumi, but that doesn't mean that he is going to try and do anything with her, he is here to rescue Sango,"

"I know that he is here, to find Sango but did you forget that, she is claiming to be bearing his child,"

"OH! I had completely forgotten about that!" Kagome cried as she suddenly remembering the letter Miroku received.

"So, Miroku is going have to see Madam Ayumi,"

"Miroku really _fucked_ up this time!"

"Inuyasha, watch that mouth of yours,"

"Don't get mad at me for speaking the _truth_!!"

Kagome sighed and sat down up at the long wooden table that stood in the middle of the vast guest room.

"I don't know what to think…but all I hope for is Sango's safe return,"

* * *

"Ayumi what's going on here?"

"What does it look like?!" Madam Ayumi sneered.

Miroku pulled himself free of her grip and walked over to Sango.

"Sango…what's going on here?" She turned her head away from Miroku.

("_Miroku…now that you're here for some strange reason I cannot speak_…")

"Please tell me what's going on here?" "Why are you in bed with Madam Ayumi?"

Sango remained mute.

"I'll tell you what's going…you're little girlfriend was caught trying to kill me, so therefore I decided to punish her for her actions,"

"What type of punishment is this?"

"The kinky type," Madam Ayumi purred as she wrapped her slinky arms around Miroku.

"The kinky type you say…"

"Yes, my dear Miroku, isn't this something that you always longed for…seeing two ladies pleasure themselves?"

"I…I…well…maybe…yes…" Miroku stammered. He peered over at Sango. "No…no…no…I have never longed for such a thing," "Awww…that's too bad," Madam Ayumi, replied as she climbed into her bed snuggling up against Sango. She began tenderly stroking Sango's soft face. "You interrupted our play-time," "Your play-time?" "Yes, we were having fun, pleasuring one another, before you came rudely interrupting us!"

"Sango!" She remained quiet.

("_I cannot speak…it seems as if I have lost my voice_…")

"She's been enjoying it so much that she has become speechless," Madam Ayumi laughed as she slid her hand inside of Sango's exposed blouse, brushing her hand over her breast.

Sango body flinched in response to her tender touch.

("_How could Sango…allow her to be doing this? Could she really be enjoying this_?")

She leaned over and brushed her lips against Sango's.

"Shall we continue my dear?" she whispered softly to Sango.

Sango turned and stared blankly at Madam Ayumi, she then turned and peered sadly at her lover Miroku.

"Sure why not," Sango whispered as she turned back to Madam Ayumi. She smiled at her response and continued stroking Sango's exposed chest.

("_This is wrong…I know that I should stop this…but I cannot stop myself from enjoying this_ _titillating pleasure!_ ")

("_Miroku…why haven't you intervened? Why have you not tried stopping this wretch from doing this to me_?")

Ayumi licked Sango's sweet lips.

"So tasty!" she purred licking her own sweet lips.

"Ayumi…please stop this," Miroku called as he walked over to bed, sitting next to the two women.

"What's that you want to join us?"

"I said no such thing!"

Ayumi slid her hand between Sango's legs.

"Ayumi…please…"

"My dear Miroku…I know as well as you know that you enjoy watching me pleasure your woman," "That's a lie…I'm…I'm not enjoying this," he stammered. "Dear Miroku, you don't have to lie, to me," Ayumi called as she removed her hand from Sango's legs and slid two of her fingers inside her mouth.

"So good!" she called seductively.

"Please stop this!"

"And why should I?"

"When I know that you are enjoying this my dear Miroku?"

"Stop saying such nonsense!" She giggled at Miroku's words.

"What could possibly be so funny?"

"That!"

"What?!"

"That!" she called again.

"What are you talking about?"

She pointed to the erect area between Miroku's legs.

"I have no idea…what you are referring to!" Miroku cried turning red.

Ayumi lifter herself up and grabbed Miroku's erect manhood.

"If this _formation_ of yours isn't proof enough then, I don't know what is," she purred.

Sango peered over at Ayumi and Miroku.

("_Miroku…you pervert…its disgusting to see that you really are enjoying this_!")

Ayumi leaned over and planted a sweet kiss upon Miroku's lips; she ran her tongue over his lips and down his neck. "I bet removing your clothing will help you get more comfortable," Ayumi called as she began tugging at Miroku's clothing. "No, Ayumi please don't," he begged. "Maybe if you're undressed you'll be more inclined to join us," "Join you…I don't think so!"

"C'mon dear Miroku you and I have enjoyed the company of another woman in bed with us before?"

Sango grasped at Madam Ayumi's words.

"Ayumi…please don't say such things!"

"Well, I'm only speaking the truth…am I not?"

Miroku remained quiet.

"Dear Miroku, you desire to have relations with myself and this your chaste woman do you not?"

"Wait what did you just say?"

"You heard me,"

"No what did you just say about chaste woman?"

"I was referring to her,"

"How in the world did you know that Sango is stilled a chaste woman?"

"As I was going for her glory, she stopped me and told me that she was innocent, and that she hasn't been touched in that way before,"

"Which I found quite surprising?" "Why is that?!" "C'mon Miroku you're a man, we all know what men…need and want they want," "Ayumi!" "You know I speak the truth," Ayumi climbed upon of Miroku placing herself directly over Miroku's very erect manhood.

"How about we both indulge in dear Sango's pure sweet innocence together," she called as she pressed her thick cherry lips against Miroku's.

Ayumi squeezed her nude body tighter against Miroku's; he felt the heat from her aroused body.

Before Miroku knew it he began returning Ayumi's sweet kiss with a passionate one of his own.

("_Ayumi's kisses are passionate and delectable as ever…no what I'm thinking I am not supporting to be indulging in this…but I cannot help but to be aroused by this thrilling situation_,")

("_Miroku…you jerk…you perverted jerk! How could you_!")

He peered over at Sango.

("_Sango…I'm so sorry_,")

She felt warm tears gather in her eyes, her teary eyes meant Miroku's; the pair stared long at one another till Sango broke their glaze. Ayumi turned and leered at Sango, she kissed him once again. "Ayumi!" She turned and smirked at Sango.

"Dear Miroku, what are we waiting on?" she called softly as she tugged at Miroku's clothing.

"You need to take this off," she whined.

("_I cannot take this anymore_!")

"**NO**!" Miroku and Ayumi both turned their attention over to Sango.

"Look, you two…can rolling around in bed all you want too…just please let me go…I cannot stand to watch you!" Sango cried out in bitter anger.

"You don't want us to pleasure you?"

"Please just let me go!"

"Ayumi…will you release Sango?"

"Under one condition,"

"And what might that be?"

"You take her place,"

"What?!" Miroku and Sango replied in unison. Madam Ayumi flashed a smile. "No…no…hell no!" Miroku cried. "You refuse she stays," Miroku glanced over at Sango. "I think Sango has endured enough, please let her go," "Fine…" Madam Ayumi cried as she reached over unlocking the chain releasing Sango. She immediately grabbed the robe next to her and covered herself. Sango leapt over to the wooden hikido, Miroku ran after her.

"Sango…I'm…sorry," Miroku cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't touch me!" Sango screeched.

"Sango…please…" She turned leering with anger at Miroku.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me!!"

"Sango…" Miroku cried as he trailed off. Tears began streaming down Sango's face.

"Miroku…I'm _waiting_!!"

Sango pulled free from Miroku's grip. She turned away and opened the wooden doors and quickly went through them.

"Sango…please forgive me,"

"I have to get out of here!" Sango cried as she ran down long empty hallway.

"If Miroku is here then that means that Kagome and the others must be nearby,"

"I must find Kagome,"

"Miss Sango!" She turned to the familiar voice.

"Kara!"

"Where might you be going?"

"I have to leave this horrid place!"

"Why…did something happen?" Sango remained quiet and lowered her head.

Oh you poor dear!" Kara cried as she ran over to Sango embracing her.

"I'm so sorry…Sango," "Kara…you have done nothing wrong,"

"I know but I feel so guilty for taking you to her,"

"You were just doing as you were told," Kara peered deeply into Sango's warm brown eyes.

"You have such a kind, gentle soul, you don't deserve this sadness that The Madam has caused you,"

"Kara it's not just her, its my lover as well, he is being lured and seduced by her as we speak,"

"You poor dear," Kara said as she once again embraced Sango.

"I almost forgot…but your friends are here!"

"Kagome and the others?"

"Yes, they are waiting in the guest chambers, shall I take you to them?"

"Please!"

"Sure, please follow me,"

* * *

"I don't understand what could be taking so long!" Shippo cried.

"I can," snipped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can it with the snippy remarks!" Kagome sat down on the enormous fur-rimmed couch in the guest chamber; she buried her face in her hands.

("_Miroku…what's going on…why haven't you come back with any news_?")

"That pervert Miroku is probably engaging in some explicit activities with what's her face,"

"Inuyasha, stop saying such nonsense!"

"We are talking about Miroku," Inuyasha sneered to Kagome.

"Inuyasha…please just be quiet," called Kagome.

"_Kagome_!" Inuyasha, Shippo alone with Kagome turned to the familiar voice.

"**SANGO**!" Kagome screeched as she leapt from the couch running towards Sango.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Kagome cried as she embraced Sango.

"I'm very elated to see you all as well,"

"Sango…its so good to see you," cried little Shippo.

"Good to see you too Shippo,"

"It's good to see you,"

"Thanks!"

"Purrrrrrrr!"

"Kiara!!" Kiara began purring heavily as she hopped into Sango's arms.

"I missed you so much, Kiara," Sango replied as she began petting Kiara.

"I shall leave you to attend to your friends,"

"Kara, once again thanks so much," Sango said bowing to Kara.

"No, problem my dear, please rest and make yourselves at home,"

"I will bring some warm tea and lunch for you and your friends,"

"Thank you,"

"Sango, come and have a seat," She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kagome.

"Hey, didn't that Kara chick say she didn't know if anyone named Sango was here?" Inuyasha called out to the others.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm…okay,"

"Well, you don't sound like it,"

"I'm just a bit tired that's all,"

"Sango, what made you come here?" asked Shippo.

"Anger and petty revenge," "I was very upset at Miroku, and what he had done," "I don't blame you, would be pissed off as well," "Your anger is understandable Sango, but it's not like you to go out seeking revenge," "Kagome, I was hurt and extremely upset, and I allowed that anger to cloud my better judgment," "It's okay…we missed you terribly," Kagome replied as she rubbed Sango's back.

"Oooooh!" she wailed.

"What…what wrong's?"

"Nothing…nothing,"

"Sango are you hurt?" Shippo asked.

"No, I'm fine!"

"Please, Sango if you're hurt let us know,"

"I'm fine…really…" Sango insisted.

"So, where's that pervert Miroku?" "He needs to hurry so we can get the hell out of here!" "Where is Miroku?" "Sango, you do know that Miroku went to find you?" She remained silence. "You guys didn't run into one another?" Kagome inquired. "Sango!" Kagome cried with impatience.

"Miroku is with Madam Ayumi!"

_A deafen silence fell upon the room the enormous guest room…_

"Why, would Miroku still be with Madam Ayumi?" Shippo asked breaking the ill silence.

"Shippo, don't forgot about that letter and the contents of it,"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that…Miroku must have been trying to straighten things out,"

"But, if she's having Miroku's child…then what does that mean for Sango?" Warm tears began falling heavily from Sango's eyes. "I have to leave this place!!" Sango sobbed. She ran to the over to the wooden hikido. "Sango!" Kagome cried as she ran over to her. "Please, Sango you can't leave!" "Why, shouldn't I? When Miroku has clearly made up his mind,"

"Sango, you know that's not true, Miroku loves you!"

She turned and leered angrily at Kagome.

"If he loved me…then why isn't he here with me right now?"

"I can't answer that…but what I can say for sure is that Miroku searched tirelessly for you, and he really didn't want to come back here,"

"He only searched for me because of you guys!"

"Sango, you know that's not true, he truly wanted to find you,"

"He only came here to see that disgusting wretch that's pregnant with his child!"

"Please, you know that's not true!"

"I cannot stay here, move out of my way!" Sango demanded with fierceness. "You're not going anywhere!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Inuyasha stepped in front of the wooden hikido blocking Sango's escape. "What…do you think you are doing?!" "Stopping you, that's what!" "Get out of my way…Inuyasha!" "If I don't what are going to do about it?" he cried challenging Sango.

"I don't understand…why are you guys insisting that I stay here and wait for someone that clearly doesn't _love_ or _want_ me?"

"Sango, I realize that I maybe the last person you like or trust…but I can tell you once thing Miroku alone with all of us, are because we were worried sick over you," "Miroku, wasn't the one who thought to come here, I did, I suggested that we come here to search for you," "It's true Sango, Miroku did even want to believe that you could be here," Kagome replied.

Sango sighed in frustration.

"Miroku, really didn't want to come back here?"

"No, he didn't?" Sango shook her head while more tears stung her sad red-rimmed eyes. "Sango, how about you lie down for awhile," Kagome suggested as she lead Sango over to a small bed in the corner of the room. "Please, get some rest, I promise that we will be leaving this place soon, just give Miroku some time he will work this out," Sango slowly crawled into the bed, her body felt relaxed against the softness of the silk sheets. Kiara her faithfully companion curled up next to her like an obedient child.

Sango embraced Kagome's hand gently in her own.

"Thank you," she whispered. Kagome gently wiped away the sad tears that fell down Sango's face…

Kara stepped away from the slightly ajar wooden hikido, which stood between her and Sango, and the others.

("_Sango, my dear I shall help you seek the happiness and the truth you so deserve_,")

* * *

"Miroku, I'm so happy to see you," "I bet you are!" Ayumi climbed on top of Miroku, exposing all her nude glory. "Ayumi, we cannot do this!" "Why not?" she whined. "Look, we need to talk," "We can talk after we have made love, my dear," she crooned as she leaned over pressing her sweet lips upon Miroku. He felt her tongue that slowly moved over his own lips. "So deliciously good," she called smacking her thick cherry lips. "Ayumi, please stop this seduction," "Whenever I'm around you, I just cannot help myself," Ayumi whispered as she began rocking back and forward on Miroku's erect manhood.

"We cannot do this!"

"Your lips are saying no…but your body is saying I _want_ to her, _need_ her, I _desire_ her!"

("_She's right…even through I'm saying no…my body wants her, it wants to embrace and make love to her, right here at this very moment_,")

"There I almost got them off," "Hey…what are you doing?" "While you were day dreaming, I just wanted to help you out your clothing," Ayumi called as she continued pulling off Miroku's pants. He grabbed Ayumi's tiny waist lifting her off of himself, he laid her down on the bed, and he straddled her.

"Miroku, I do like it when you play rough,"

He held down her arms over her head.

The two engaged in a long quiet stare.

"Well, what are you waiting for you…remove your clothing and…make _love_ to me this instance!"

Miroku chuckled.

"Under one condition,"

"And…what might that be?"

"I want to severe all ties with you!"

"You want to…what?!"

"Ayumi, no more, I don't want to have anything else to do with you…or this child that you claim to be carrying!"

"You cannot be serious?!"

"Ayumi, I am very serious, I don't want to have anything else to do with you!"

"Why is that?!"

"I told you…I'm in love with _Sango_, she is the woman that I want to settle down and marry,"

In that instance those words stung Ayumi's very soul.

"I decline your offer!"

"What?!"

"Did you not hear me…I decline!" Ayumi screeched.

"Oh so now you don't want to sleep with me?"

"Not if it means never being able to see you again," she replied soften her tone.

"Ayumi!" "Get off of me, I'm no longer in the mood!" Miroku lifted himself off of Ayumi; she walked over to her closet and grabbed a robe wrapping it around her body.

"Ayumi, please let's talk," "What's there to talk about?" "I want you back, I still love you…I need you…our child _needs_ you,"

"Ayumi, there is nothing between us…and nor will there ever be,"

Tears filled her eyes.

"Why don't you love me anymore?!"

"I'm in a different place in my life, then I was back then, I'm a different man now,"

"How does that make you fall out of love with someone?"

"I was young, dumb and very native, and I wasn't sure what I wanted in life, but also I couldn't live with the guilt…" "What guilt?" "The guilt that I felt whenever we were together," "What are you talking about?" "Ayumi, our affair that we carried on all the while you were married, I felt terrible," "I cannot believe that I even had the nerve to ask you to leave your husband,"

"I remember you asking me that…and I should have done as you asked," Ayumi sobbed as she ran over into Miroku's arms.

"If I had only done as you said, we could have been together, celebrating this joyous occasion,"

"Ayumi, you made the right decision,"

"Our fates were not meant to be,"

"Stop saying this cruel words, my heart cannot take them, neither can this child I'm carrying!"

"Ayumi, I will do my best to help support this child, but as for us its over," Miroku pulled free from Ayumi's embrace.

"Ayumi, you're a good woman, you deserve someone who loves you unconditionally," Miroku whispered as he wiped away the tears from her grieving eyes.

"As I said I want to be there for my unborn child, I want to help and support this child,"

"So this is it? You're going to leave me for the second time?!"

"You're going to abandon me…and this child I'm carry just as my late husband did?"

"I told you that I would be there for this child!"

"No, if you truly want to be there for this child, then don't abandon me, again!"

"There is nothing more I can say to you, expect that I have moved on in life but…I promise that I will help and provide for this child,"

"I cannot believe that I thought you were any different…from all the other men out there, you are all the same!!"

"You sleep with a woman, and after you get what you want you simply walk away!"

"If I didn't care for you, I wouldn't have kept coming back to you,"

"You walked away from me, once and now you're not only walking away from me, but this unborn child I carry, that's going to need its father in its life,"

"_**You told me time after time how you longed for a child to carry on your legacy, and here I am carrying that child you have always longed for…and this is your repayment**_?!" Ayumi yelled as more tears poured freely from her eyes.

Miroku ran over to Ayumi, he embraced her tightly within his arms.

"Ayumi, please understand this dilemma that I am facing…I do love you, but I'm not "_in love_" with you!"

"But you do love me, and that's all I need,"

"There needs to be more love…and you know that,"

"I hope you would at least _love_ this child that you will be abandoning,"

"I've given you everything you desired…" she said trailing off.

"You're right if there is no love, then there is no need for us to be together,"

"So, please leave, I want you to leave my land and never return!"

"Don't worry about this child, I will raise this child alone as I have done with my son,"

"Are you saying that you don't even want me to have anything to do with my child?"

"That's right!"

"But, you were just bantering on and on how I needed to be apart of this child's life,"

"I know what I said…but if I'm around you all those feeling and desires are going to show and I cannot say that I will be able to suppress those feelings and desires,"

"I'm going to want to see my child,"

"Well, I cannot say that I won't try to get you back,"

Miroku sighed at her words.

The pair remained silent all the while they were embraced in one another's arms.

Miroku squeezed Ayumi closer to him; he felt the hardness of her breasts through the thin robe…

* * *

"Ayumi being here embraced in her arms has some how made my feelings for you change,"

"Miroku, what are you saying?"

"Although, I'm not in love with you, I do love you for bearing my kin,"

"I want to be here for this child, I want to see this child grow up and live to get married and have children of their own,"

"Ayumi, please allow me to see my child!"

"I'm warning you that I will not able to control my feelings for you,"

"I know that's why I have made the decision to…"


	7. Chapter 17 Betrayal

Chapter 17

Betrayal

"How's Sango?" asked Kara.

"She's still resting," Kagome said.

"Thanks so much for the food!" Shippo cried with a mouth full of food. "It's my pleasure," Kara replied with laughter.

"Is there anything else you may need?"

"Unless you have word on the situation between Miroku, then I don't think there is anything else we need," Kagome replied.

Kara sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry but I do not,"

She sat down the tray with the warm green tea and walked over to Sango; she began lightly stroking her head.

"Things will be okay, my dear I promise," she whispered.

"I must go and attend to my other duties, if there is anything else you may need, please do not hesitate to ask,"

"Thanks," Kagome replied.

"You're very welcome," Kara said as she made a quick bow and headed out the hikido.

Kagome walked over to the table and picked up one of the glasses of the green tea. The freshness of the warm liquid felt cool, and began soothing Kagome's ailing thoughts. She made her way over to Sango, and took a seat next to her.

"Sango, everything will be okay,"

"Just give him some time, everything will be fine," Kagome turned her attention over to the familiar voice.

"Inuyasha!"

He made his way over to Kagome and took a seat next to her. She laid her head upon Inuyasha's broad shoulders.

"I really want to believe that too, but I thought Miroku would have been back by now,"

"Miroku, maybe a lecherous perv, but I know that he that he loves Sango, and would never do anything to hurt her…"

"I know he does love her, but why is he taking so long, Miroku should have been back by now,"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome, as much as I hate to say it…he and Madam Ayumi do have some history together, and she is claiming to bear his kin…there are things that need to be discussed between the two of them,"

"You're right, for some reason, I keep forgetting about all that…I think that I have just blocked all that out from my mind,"

"The truth stinks, while I don't want to say Miroku made a mistake, we all have made them, it's just that he has to be a man and face the consequences of his actions,"

"Miroku's going to be a father real soon…I wonder how all of this is going to affect their relationship?" Kagome asked.

"If, Sango wants to stay with Miroku, she's just going have to deal with whatever decision is made regarding their child,"

"Sango, is so strong, she's been through so much, I'm not too sure how much more she can take,"

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha, what if Miroku decided to stay and raise the child with…Madam Ayumi?"

Inuyasha golden eyes widened with surprise.

"I never gave that idea much thought…I can't see why he would want to be with someone like her…"

"I can't either, even if they are having a child together I want Miroku and Sango to stay together, they belong with one another!"

"I'm rooting for Miroku and Sango to stay together as well…but that's not something for us to decide,"

"We just have to let them work things out…and just hope for the best,"

"You're right we're just going have to wait and see what happens…I just hate waiting that's all,"

"Kagome, you're always telling me that I need to be more positive…and yet you seem to have no faith whatever so ever in dear old Miroku and his situation with Sango,"

Kagome chucked.

"I guess I should eat my own advice," she said with laughter.

"Yes, you should," Inuyasha replied softly as he wrapped his hand around Kagome's. She peered over at Inuyasha, and smiled, he returned her smile.

"Everything will be fine…I promise," Inuyasha said squeezing Kagome's hands tighter…

* * *

"Oh!" Sango cried as she awakens from her sleep.

She sat up and peered around the room. "Where's everyone?" Sango turned to her side.

"Kagome…Inuyasha!" The pair was peacefully resting hand in hand besides Sango.

"How sweet,"

"Where are Kirara and Shippo?"

"I…so…full," mumbled a voice in the far corner of the room. She turned to the voice.

"Shippo!" Sango cried as she stepped over to him.

"He appears to be sleeping," Sango chuckled.

"Seems little Shippo likes to mumble in his sleep,"

She sat down besides little Shippo, besides him lay her fateful companion Kirara who was also resting.

Sango deeply sighed. "Everyone seems to be so tired and extremely exhausted…thanks to me and the horrid situation with Miroku,"

"I just wish this were a mere bad dream, then I could just simply awake up and things would be back to the way they were,"

Sango sank back against the soft fur-rimmed couch. "Miroku…why is this taking so long…you should have come back to me by now,"

Sango clutched her ailing heart.

"My _love_…please come back to me…"

* * *

"Miroku…please finish what you were about to say…I'm dying to know this decision you have made!"

"I've decided to…stay with _you_ and raise this _child_,"

"Miroku…are you for certain?!"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Miroku…you have just made me the happiest woman in all of Japan!!" Madam Ayumi cried with excitement. She embraced Miroku tightly, and planted a kiss upon his lips. She looked into her eyes; His eyes seemed filled with sadness rather than happiness.

"Miroku, you don't seem to be very happy your own decision,"

Miroku took a seat on Madam Ayumi's bed; he buried his face within his hands.

"You cannot understand how difficult this decision was,"

She sat down next to Miroku, and began softly stroking his back.

"Miroku, my dear you know as well as I know, that you made the right decision, I'm having your child after-all,"

"You seem to keep forgetting that _fact_!"

"That's just it Ayumi…if you were not bearing my kin…"

"What…you would leave me…_again_?"

Miroku remained quiet.

"You talk of how much you love…_Sango_…but yet you still decided to be with me!"

"How can you say you _love _someone, then still leave them?"

"Don't you dare go there…I _love _Sango with all my heart and soul…she has been the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"If you love her so much then why have you decided to stay with me…you left me once…why should this time be any different?"

"You know why I'm staying with you…this child needs a father, and I want to be there for my kin!"

"You shouldn't just stay with me for the sake of this unborn child,"

"How can you say that?"

"You were so elated a moment ago when I told you that I was going to be with you,"

"I know what I said…I'm just wanted what is best for me and this child, and if you really don't want to be around me then by all means go back to…_Sango_!"

Miroku stood to his feet, and peered distain at Madam Ayumi. "You're right…you're _absolutely _right, I don't need or want to stay in your presence any longer…I'm going to the woman that I love!"

He walked over to the hikido.

"Good bye…Ayumi!" She quickly stood to her feet.

"Miroku…I swear by the **GODS** if you walk out that door you will _NEVER_ see me or this child again!"

"Good bye…" Madam Ayumi spirited across her bedchamber, she wrapped her arms around Miroku.

"Please…let me go," he whispered. She rested her head upon his back. "Sir Miroku no matter who you choose…you're still going to be _abandoning_ someone who loved you dearly…"

At that very moment Miroku felt his heart skip a beat. He turned to Madam Ayumi, lifting her face to meet his own, pools of fresh tears poured from her grieving eyes.

"I may have said that I don't care…but I truly do…Miroku I have no one…besides my son…I'm always alone!"

"You have your companions…and your love Sango… you have someone to hold and keep you warm at night someone there telling you that everything is going to be okay,"

"I just want to experience what _truly _being loved feels like," Madam Ayumi sobbed.

Miroku pulled her into his arms embracing her tightly. "How can I even fathom leaving you…you need me just as much as I need _you_," "Miroku, do you truly mean the words that you drip from your lips?" "Yes," Miroku said as he pressed his lips against Madam Ayumi's. "How could one's heart change in such haste?"

"I…I…realized in that instant how much I really do _love_…you!" "My heart dances in delight at your kindred words…and so does your child!" Miroku smiled and placed his hand upon her belly. "We shall become a family, and live jovially together!" "Yes we shall," Madam Ayumi said as she embraced Miroku's hand within her own…

"Ayumi…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to put on my finest silk kimono,"

"Why?"

"This occasion is a cause for celebration, does it not?" Ayumi called from her closet.

"So it seems…" Miroku said as he sat down on the bed.

"What seems to be troubling you…my love?"

"Let me a wild guess…_Sango_?"

"Yes,"

"No matter what you still cannot seem keep her off your mind,"

"I have to tell her…the truth,"

"Sango, a smart little girl, I'm sure she's figured out by now, that you don't want to be with her,"

"Even if she has…I still have to tell, I think that I owe her that much," Madam Ayumi ruffed at Miroku's words. "You don't owe that girl anything!" Miroku stood up and strode over to the hikido.

"Miroku, don't go…"

"I have to tell her…please let me do this,"

"Sir Miroku, don't go to her,"

"I promise that I will come back to you,"

"I will make you a deal,"

"What may that be?"

"Bring her here,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll have my maid bring her here, so you can tell her the good news,"

"No, I want to go to her…I have already caused her so much angst, I don't want to humiliate her even more by bringing her back here,"

"I see that you still carry deep feelings for her," Madam Ayumi stepped over to the hikido and opened them. "Guards please summon my maid!" "Yes Madam!" two of the guards obediently cried. "Guards, make sure Sir Miroku, stays within these quarters!" she ordered. "Yes Madam!" two other guards called as they held their swords up against the hikido.

"Ayumi!" "Sir Miroku, how about you help me get dressed," Madam Ayumi said with glee as she sprinted back over to her closet…

* * *

"Is there someone at the hikido?" Miroku called.

"Yes, that must be my dear maid,"

"You may enter!"

"Yes, Madam, I'm here at your service,"

"Well, how do you like?!"

"Oh Madam you look exquisite!"

"Thanks my dear,"

"If one may ask…why might you be wearing your finest silk kimono?"

"That's right…I have yet to spread the magnificent news,"

"What news may this be?" Madam Ayumi stepped over to Miroku and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Sir Miroku and I are going to be _betrothed_!"

"We are?"

"You're going…to be…_betrothed_?" Kara stuttered in shock.

"I would like for you to prepare a feast in our celebration…I want to start off this celebration by fletching some of finest sake and sending it to my betrothed and I!"

Kara remained silent and still.

"Did you not hear me girl! Go fetch my sake!"

"No!"

"What do you mean? No!"

"I refuse to take part in this celebration of yours,"

"You dare defy me girl?!"

Kara lowered her head and stood firm.

"Step aside Miroku!"

"Ayumi…please don't be rash,"

With a quick flick her wrist, Madam Ayumi's delicate hand struck Kara's gentle face with fury.

Kara fell to the ground in shock holding her swollen face.

"Now, get up and do as I say…or I shall have your _head _girl!"

Kara slowly stood to her feet and bowed before Madam Ayumi.

"I'm terribly sorry Madam I have the utmost respect for your authority; I shall fetch the sake you desire in haste!"

"Now, that's more like it," Kara bowed and quickly headed for the hikido rushing through it doors. She felt her eyes watering. "I _despise_ you Madam Ayumi!" Kara mumbled as she rushed off to the kitchen quarter of the castle.

"Ayumi, was that really necessary?"

"Sir Miroku, you have to be rash with your help, after all they are reaping the fruits of my wealth, so I can do what I please,"

Miroku sighed.

"Ayumi, we have got to work on that temper of yours,"

"How about we finish what we started,"

"What might that be?"

"Making sweet love…" Madam Ayumi said as she wrapped her dainty hands around Miroku. She leaned in forward and kissed Miroku's sweet lips. They stared passionately into each other's eyes with Miroku returning her sweet kiss…

* * *

"Here you go Madam I have prepared the sake to your exact likings," Kara said as she sat the tray on the drawer next to the bed.

"Thank you my dear,"

"You're quite welcome Madam," Kara began making her way back to the hikido. "I have another request," Kara turned her attention back over to Madam Ayumi. "Yes Madam!" "I want you to fetch Sango and bring her here immediately," Kara sighed. "Yes Madam," she replied weakly.

"I told you…I wanted to go and tell her…"

"Miroku please cease speaking…she's coming here for _us _to tell her and that's the _end_ of it!"

"You're such a _devilish_ woman!"

"And yet you love it!" she sneered. She then proceeded to pick up the sake bottle and poured some of the sweet warm liquor into her sake cup.

"How about a toast?"

Miroku sighed. "I'm in no mood for such a celebration!" "Whatever that means more for me!" Madam Ayumi brought the sake cup to her lips taking in the entire cup of sake. "That's a bit stronger than I imagined," She poured herself another cup full of sake. "Cheers!" Madam Ayumi said as she drank the warm delightful liquor…

"Sango!"

"Sango!" the familiar voice called out once again. Sango stirred herself from her flustering thoughts. "Is someone calling me?" She turned her attention over to the hikido. "Kara!" Sango leapt up from the couch and made her way over to Kara. "Kara, what is it?" "Sango, I need you to come with me immediately," "But…why?" "Please let's make haste," Kara said as she grabbed Sango's wrist dragging her out the guest room. "Wait…please tell me what's going on?"

"Kara…please tell me what's going on?!"

"Where are you taking me?" Kara ignored Sango's pleads and continued heading down the long dark silent hallway…

* * *

"Wait isn't this Madam Ayumi's chamber?"

"Yes, it is,"

"Why are you taking me here?" Kara ceased walking and turned to Sango, her eyes appeared gloomy and distained.

"Kara, what's the matter? Why do you look so distraught?" Kara lowered her head trying to avoid eye contact.

"Something of dire importance must be told to you,"

"Can't you tell what it is? I have no desire to step foot back in that _wretched _woman's place!"

"I'm sorry Sango but I cannot," Kara whispered as she walked over to Madam Ayumi's bedchamber. The guards opened the hikido; she stepped inside of the bedchamber. "Here you are Madam; I have bought Sango here as you wished!"

"You can leave now!"

"As you wish, Madam!" Kara replied as she bowed and stepped through the hikido.

"Sango…I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Kara whispered to Sango as she ran off disappearing around the corner.

"Kara!"

"Sango, my dear you need step inside!"

She remained quiet and still.

"Sango, I need to talk to you," Miroku said.

"I have no desire to step back into this _whore's _bedchamber!"

Madam Ayumi chucked at Sango's words.

"And yet this whore…has _your_ man…no I take that back he's become my _man_!"

"What!"

"My dear, Sir Miroku and I have some good news to share with you,"

"I don't want to hear whatever it is that you have to say!"

"Ayumi please let me be the one to tell her!"

"Sir Miroku why should I allow you to have the pleasure, after-all if I tell Sango I'm sure she will be absolutely _devastated_!"

Miroku turned to Madam Ayumi.

"Ayumi, I said that this is between Sango and I…I want you to just be _quiet_ and _stay_ out of it!" Miroku barked. He made his way over to Sango. The two-scorned lover stood silently in front of one another.

"What else could you _possibly_ have to tell me?"

"Sango, I…I…have decided to!"

"Stay with me!" Madam Ayumi chirped.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"You were taken too long,"

Sango peered irately at Miroku.

"Is what she said true?"

Miroku lowered his head.

"Yes, I have decided to stay with Ayumi, and raise this child,"

Sango felt her heart skip a beat; her breathing became heavier with each breath. Sango raised her fist and stuck Miroku's face with rage and frustration. He fell to the ground clutching his busted lip.

"You…bastard…how could you do this me?!"

"Sango…I'm so sorry!" Miroku whispered as he lay on the cold ground.

"You are a good for nothing _lecherous… son of bitch_!" Sango screamed as she ran over kicking the side of Miroku's body.

"**Ughhhhh**!" Miroku wailed in pain clutching his aching side.

"The pain you feel is _nothing_…in comparison to all the pain, sorrow and heartache you caused me!" "I…_love_…you…or at least I thought I did!" Tears began pouring like a river down Sango's sweet face.

"Miroku…I…_hate _you…I never want to see _you_ again!"

Madam Ayumi stood to her feet; she grabbed the dagger she kept hidden under her pillow. She slowly approached the forsaken couple.

"Oh my chest!" Madam Ayumi cried as she shook off the sudden tightness in chest.

"Sir Miroku are you alright?" Madam Ayumi cried as she fell to the floor and embracing Miroku.

"Ayumi…I'm…I'm…fine!"

"Sir Miroku, that _foul_ girl has hurt you…I want you to go see a medic at once,"

"Ayumi, rest assure that I'll be fine,"

"We're going to end this once and for all!" Madam Ayumi said as she stood to her feet. She stepped in front of Sango.

"I'm tired of you _meddling_ with Sir Miroku and I…it's time to get rid of you and your miserable existence!" Madam Ayumi cried as she ran behind Sango raising the blade to her throat.

"Ayumi, what the _hell_ do you think you are doing!"

"Getting rid this troublesome girl!"

Miroku slowly stood to his feet.

"Ayumi, please stop this madness!"

"Sango, my dear I recall the time when you were the one holding a blade to my neck…_threatening_ my life,"

"I should have _killed_ you when I had the chance too!"

"Yes, you should have!" Madam Ayumi screamed as she squeezed the blade deeper into Sango's delicate skin. Warm crimsoned blood began flowing from the pierced area.

"Ayumi…please don't hurt her!" Miroku begged.

"Sir Miroku if you step any closer I will end this girl's life!"

"Go ahead and kill me…I have nothing to live for!" Sango sobbed.

"Sango…you know that's not true,"

"Why should live when you were the _strength_ I relied on to press forward in this life!"

"**SHUT UP**!" Ayumi screeched.

Sango wrapped her arms around Madam Ayumi's arms in trying to prevent her from slaying her.

"Ayumi, I swear on my life that if you kill Sango…I will never speak nor see you ever again!"

"You've said that before and yet you still keep coming back to me,"

"I truly mean it this time!"

"I'll just have to put your words to the test!" Madam Ayumi cried as she tried plunging the dagger into Sango's throat.

"**MIROKU**!!!!"

"**AYUMI**!!!"

"**DIE** silly girl!!"

Miroku spirited over to the two women but stopped short in his approach…

Sango opened her eyes.

("_I'm still alive_,")

("_Where's Madam Ayumi_?")

Sango turned her attention over to Miroku who was kneeled over Madam Ayumi's body that was sprawled on the floor.

"My chest…feels so heavy…I feel like I cannot breathe!"

She gripped her chest.

"I don't understand…you were fine just a moment again,"

"I…I…was feeling a bit ill but…I didn't think it was anything,"

"I should go get a medic…"

"No, Sir Miroku please don't leave me!"

"But, you're ill…and what if something is wrong with our child!" Madam Ayumi clutched her chest. She began coughing and spewing up her own blood.

"Ayumi!"

She continued coughing heavily and vomiting blood.

"Ayumi…please let me fetch you some help!"

"No!" she wailed.

"You are obviously extremely ill…"

"Sir Miroku, I think…it's…too late…my life is…_slipping_ away!"

"What? Ayumi don't say such foul words, you will be okay!" Miroku cried. Madam Ayumi grabbed her chest and began pounding on it, more blood spewed from deep inside her.

"My insides feel as if they are melting…every area of my body aches!"

"Please let me find a medic for you,"

"Sir Miroku…I want my last moments…in this…world…to be with you…the man…I…_love_,"

"Why…why is this happening to you?"

"All my sins…must be catching up with me!"

"But, at the expense of this unborn child?"

"Yes, _poison_…is…_ravishing_ my body…it…will take both of…_our_ lives,"

"That girl…_Sango_ will now have you all…to herself…I hope she is _happy_…that she has…"

Madam Ayumi paused midway in her speech and spewed up more ill blood.

"Taken my life in such a _callous _way!" she continued.

"Ayumi, please don't accuse Sango of such a _heinous_ act,"

Madam Ayumi smiled.

"Even in my _death_…do you still not speak ill of her," Madam Ayumi sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm going to _miss _you and my _dear_ son!"

"Good-bye, my _love_!" Madam Ayumi cried as she reached for Miroku's face.

"**AYUMI**!"

"**AYUMI**!" Miroku cried once again. Madam Ayumi eyes rolled into the back of her head, her lids shut for the very last time, and her body fell limp and lifeless against the ground.

"**AYUMI**!" Miroku lifted her lifeless body to his own.

"No…you cannot be gone!!!" Sango felt her own body go numb, she remained still and shaken at the grim scene before her eyes.

("_What happened to her_?")

Miroku gently lied down Madam Ayumi's corpse. He walked over to her bed and pulled a sheet from it and placed the sheet over her body. Miroku knelled before her body and clasped his hands together. "I shall give you a proper burial," Miroku felt more tears pierce his eyes; they began flowing freely. He stood to his feet and made his way over to panic-stricken Sango.

"Miroku…I don't know what…to…say" she stammered. He lifted her face to his own.

"Just reassure me that you had _nothing_ to do with her death!"

"How…_dare_ you accuse me of such a terrible thing?"

"Sango, if you did then someday I may find it in my heart to _forgive_ you,"

Sango shoved Miroku hard in the chest. "How dare you?! Accuse me of such a thing!" "Ayumi, said you tried to kill her once…if you tried killing her once…what would have stopped you from trying to kill her again?" "I admit that I tried slaying her once…but I was _blinded_ by my fury and hatred of that woman," "Sango, I never thought you of all people you would seek such wrath and vengeance," "Miroku, I realize trying to slay her was wrong…but doesn't compare to how she torn a wound through our relationship!"

Miroku grabbed Sango and shoved against the bedchamber walls.

"Let…me go!" Miroku ignored Sango's pleads and continued forcefully holding her against the gritty walls.

"Stop… Miroku you're hurting me!!"

"Sango, I want to believe you but for some reason I can't!"

"I can't take this anymore…please just let me go!!"

Miroku dropped his grip on Sango. She walked over to the hikido.

"Miroku!" Sango cried as she ran from the bedchamber. Miroku fell to the ground, and buried his face in his hands!

"_Noooooooooooooo_!"

"What was that?!" Kara said. She ceased her daily chore of washing clothes and walked over to the hikido and peered out into the hallway. Suddenly a familiar figure ran quickly pass the washroom. "Was that Sango?" Kara stepped out of the washroom. "I'm pretty sure that was Sango, but I'm wondering where that wailing came from?"

"Madam Ayumi!" Kara cried as she ran over to her chambers…

* * *

"By the gods!" Kara said gasping.

("_She's dead_!")

She stepped inside of the bedchamber shutting the hikido.

"Sir, what happened to Madam Ayumi?"

Miroku remained quiet.

"Madam Ayumi is…gone!"

"I need to go get a mortician immediately!"

"NO!"

Kara turned to Miroku.

"I will give her a proper burial!"

"But…Sir…"

"I said that I would give her proper burial!"

"As you desire Sir, I shall go and inform the other members of the castle,"

Kara stepped out of the bedchamber.

"Dear Sango!"

* * *

"Sango, you're back!" Kagome said with delight.

"Sango, you don't look so well," Shippo said.

Sango ran over to the couch where Kagome and Inuyasha sat.

"Is something wrong…are you feeling ill Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Why is your neck bleeding?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome, do you have some of those bandages?"

"Yes, they are inside my backpack,"

"Could I please have some of them?"

"Sure," Kagome replied as she went over to her backpack.

"Sango, what's going on?" Kagome asked as she handed the bandages over to Sango.

She unraveled the bandages and began wrapping it around her wounded neck.

"Sango!"

She remained mute.

"Thank you Kagome,"

"Sure…I guess…so now you care to tell us what is going?" Sango stood to her feet.

"We have to leave this place!"

"Right now?" Shippo asked.

"Yes!" Sango said as she gathered up Kiara.

"Wait…what about Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku won't be coming with us,"

Everyone in the room stared in puzzlement at Sango.

"Why?" asked Shippo.

"I will tell you once we leave this place,"

"Sango, didn't we make a promise that we wouldn't not to leave here till everyone was safe and sound?" asked Kagome.

Sango sucked in a deep breath and sighed.

"Some promises are meant…to be…_broken_!"

"Please tell us what's going on? Why you look so sad?" Kagome asked.

"I understand that everyone is trying to be jovial, but right now is not the time,"

"We are trying to be understanding because we are your friends Sango, and we care for you and that _idiot_ Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"If you want to stay here and wait for Miroku…then so be it but I'm leaving this place!" Sango screeched in anger as she headed for the hikido.

"No…Sango wait!" Kagome cried out.

Just as Sango pulled open the hikido Kara stepped in her path.

"Kara!"

"Sango!" Kara said as she immediately pulled Sango into her embrace.

She brushed her fingertips across Sango's sad face.

"I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble you've been through,"

"It's not…your fault," Sango whispered.

"To make up for my wrongdoings, I have prepared this basket for you,"

"What is this for?"

"These are your clothing, and there is some yen, in there alone with food, and medicine for your wounds,"

"Kara…you didn't need to do such a thing,"

"I have but one more spoil for you,"

"But you have to leave this place immediately!"

"We do…but why?" Kagome asked.

"There is more trouble brewing from this place and I don't want to keep getting Sango involved,"

"Please, my friends make haste and leave this place at once!"

"Okay," Sango replied as she stepped out of the guest room.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and little Shippo followed Sango's lead.

"Once you have made it outside, please look inside the basket there are directions and instructions in there for you,"

"Kara, thanks so much for all your help," Sango said.

"It was my pleasure dear Sango," Kara said as she bowed before her and the others.

"We shall be on our way!" Sango called…

("_Please be careful my friends_,")

"Oh, it feels so nice to be out of that ill place!" Sango said in relief.

"Yes, it does," Kagome, replied.

Sango reached inside the basket.

"I think that is it," Sango said as she pulled the letter from the basket. She scanned over the letter.

"According to these directions the local villages should be going this way, so we should be heading towards the north,"

Sango and her companion Kirara began walking towards to the pathway. She turned back to the others.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

"Yes, wait for us!" Kagome cried. "

We're coming!" Shippo cried…

* * *

_A few hours later…_

_

* * *

_

Sango and the others soon approached a small village bustling with activities.

"I think this is the town!" Sango said.

"It looks like a small fishing village," Kagome replied.

They stepped inside of the village; their sense of small was immediately greeted by the smell of fish.

"Oh this smell is _killing_ me," Inuyasha grunted.

"The fish smell is a bit pungent," Kagome replied.

"You can say that again," Inuyasha said as he covered his nose.

"Guys I think that inn is over this way," Sango called…

* * *

"Excuse me!" Sango called.

"Can I help you?" called a voice.

"We're here to rent lounging,"

"How many?"

"Four people,"

"Please step over to the right,"

Sango and the others stepped over the right side of the inn.

A haggardly old lady stepped out from her den.

"Follow me,"

The old lady took them over to the back of the inn.

"This shall be your quarters,"

"Thank you very much!" Sango said.

The old lady turned to Sango.

"Might you be the young lady Sango?"

"Yes,"

"Are these your friends?"

"Yes, they are,"

"How do you know us?" Kagome asked.

"I received a letter informing me of your arrival,"

"Kara, informed you of our arrival I see," Sango replied.

"I presume it was her…forgive me but I'm old I tend to forget things every now and then,"

Sango reached inside of the basket and pulled out some of the yen.

"How much do we owe you?"

"Please, don't worry about it…everything has been taking care of…go inside your room and take some rest,"

"Are you certain?"

The old lady nodded her head.

"We truly appreciate your kindness,"

"Please, rest and enjoy your time here,"

The group stepped inside the room. They were greeted with the fresh, inviting smell of chrysanthemums, which were inside; the room has contained four tatami beds, a cooking pot, and a washroom in one of the corners.

"This has to be one of the best inns that we've stayed in," Shippo cried.

"I have to agree!" Kagome replied.

"I almost forgot…dinner shall be served in another hour,"

"You're going to serve us dinner as well?" Sango asked.

"Yes, that is one of the services of this inn,"

"That's great!" Kagome cried.

"Yes, because I'm starving" Inuyasha cried rubbing his empty belly.

"Please, make yourself at home," the old lady said as she stepped out of the room shutting the hikido. Sango sat Kiara down on, and she took a seat upon the one of the beds.

"Sango since we have an hour till dinner, how about you tell us what's going?" Kagome asked.

"Sango sighed. "I suppose I do owe everyone some type of explanation,"

"Miroku decided to stay…with Madam Ayumi to raise their child,"

"What!" Inuyasha and Shippo gasped.

"Sango, are you serious?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded her head.

"Sango…I'm so sorry," Kagome said. She walked over and embraced Sango in her arms.

"Now I understand why you wanted to leave that place," Shippo replied.

"That two timing…no good…for nothing _bastard_!" Inuyasha cried.

"That's not all,"

"There's more?" Kagome asked.

"Madam Ayumi is…_dead_!"

"What…How?" Kagome stammered.

"I'm not sure…we were in a confrontation, and all of a sudden she fell to the ground…and she…_died_…right there before my…eyes,"

"Oh…Sango!" Kagome cried.

Tears began falling from Sango's eyes.

"I feel _bittersweet_ about her death,"

"Why is that?" Shippo asked.

"The source of strife between Miroku and I is gone…he is a free man…yet choose to stay behind mourning her death,"

"Sango just say how you really feel!" Kagome said.

"I'm…glad that she is _dead_!"

"Sango, I can't blame you, she caused so much trouble for you and Miroku,"

Sango turned and peered distraught at Kagome.

"Kagome, it's not…right…to rejoice in someone's _death_…not even your…_enemy's_,"

Sango buried her face within her hands.

"Why am I in love with someone who doesn't love me?"

Kagome wrapped her arm tighter around Sango.

She clutched her heart.

"It hurts so badly," she whispered.

"Sango!" little Shippo cried as he hopped into her lap. "

Sango…I'm so sorry," Inuyasha whispered…

* * *

"Excuse me!"

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"Dinner is ready," inn owner said.

"We're coming!"

"Sango, maybe some dinner will ease your thoughts," Kagome said.

"No, thanks,"

"Please Sango, come eat with us," begged little Shippo.

"I'm sorry…I have no appetite," she whispered.

Kagome sighed in frustration.

"We'll be back soon,"

Sango remained quiet.

"Let's eat quickly so we can hurry back to Sango," little Shippo said.

The trio headed out of their room, and made their way over to the dining room. Sango stood to her feet; she headed over to the bedroll in the furthest corner and made her way inside. She shut her eyes, and began drifting off into a peaceful rest. Kiara lied besides her and soon fell fast asleep alone side Sango…

* * *

"Dinner was pretty damn good!"

"For once I will have to agree with you…Inuyasha!" Kagome said laughing.

"Hey what do you mean for once? You always agree with me,"

"Hmph, that's what you think,"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Hey stop it you guys!"

"Whatever Inuyasha…" Kagome replied as she opened the hikido to their room. They peered inside.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Did she leave?" Shippo asked scanning the room.

"No, she's over there you idiots!" Inuyasha cried while pointing over to the corner.

"She's sleeping!" Kagome replied.

"We should be quiet and let her get some rest," Inuyasha said.

"Definitely!" Kagome cried as she quickly covered her mouth…

* * *

"Sir Miroku!"

"Sir Miroku!"

"What is it?"

"I have begun making funeral arrangements for the Madam,"

"Didn't I tell you that I wanted to give her a proper burial?!"

"Sir, you still may bury our Madam…but she had stated that she desired to be bury next to her late husband, and her other kin,"

"Fine!"

"A carriage will be arriving tomorrow to carry the Madam's body to its burial place,"

Miroku remained silent.

"I shall leave you to be alone with the Madam,"

"Young maiden!"

"Yes, Sir Miroku?"

"What's going to happen to Aoshi and her lands and spoils?"

"Everything has been taken care of including Aoshi,"

Miroku turned to Kara.

"Does he even know of his mother's passing?"

"No, he does not,"

"Why haven't you told him?"

Kara sighed.

"Sir Miroku, you don't need to worry about little Aoshi, he will be told when the time is right,"

"Doesn't he deserve to know that his mother is gone?"

"Of course, he does…he will know when the time is right,"

"He should be told…"

"Sir, I need to continue my duties please continue your mourning!" Kara called as she quickly departed the bedchamber.

Miroku knelled besides Madam Ayumi's corpse.

"Why…why did you have to leave me?"

* * *

"Miroku!"

"Please…why wouldn't you...come back to me?"

"**Miroku!**!!" Sango screeched as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness it was just a dream!"

She wiped away the beads of sweat from her face.

She peered around the dark quiet room.

("_I didn't even realize that everyone was asleep_!")

Sango slowly got up and quietly made her way over to the hikido and slipped out the door.

"I need some fresh air,"

She headed towards the outside of the inn; she took refuge alone side entrance of the inn. Sango let her body fall against the wall. "The night air feels so refreshing right now," "That dream was so vivid…it was almost as if it were real," "I was calling out for Miroku…but he was nowhere to be found," "How can I continue loving someone…who clears doesn't want or love me!"

Tears began filling her eyes.

"Why do I have care so much?"

"It's because you're in love with the _creep_!"

Sango immediately turned to the familiar voice.

"Inuyasha!"

"How did you know that I was awake…and out here?"

"I heard you yelling...which stirred me from my sleep…then I seen you head out the hikido,"

"Sorry about that!"

"It's alright I wasn't sleeping all that well anyway,"

"It's so funny…while I standing here crying and grieving…Miroku is still mourning and standing besides the woman who he has apparently always loved!"

"I feel like such a fool!" Sango cried as she buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Sango.

"Sango, trust me that _idiot_ Miroku, loves you, and he will come back to you, just give him some time," Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" Sango called looking over at Inuyasha. "I realize that I'm probably the last person in the world…to give someone advice about _love_…trust me Sango please allow Miroku to sort out his feelings, he loves you dearly, just give him some time,"

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, I want to believe what you say…because I know that you speak the truth…but I cannot help feeling this way, he's not here with me,"

"Sango, why don't you get some rest, and ease your mind a little," "Thanks, I'm tired but my mind just wouldn't allow me to rest,"

"I'll leave you be," Inuyasha said as he turned and stepped back inside the inn.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes!"

"Thanks!" Inuyasha smiled in response and disappeared inside the inn.

Sango leaned back against the wall. She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "

Miroku, where are you?!"

* * *

_A few days later…_

_

* * *

_

"Looks like a storm is coming!" Sango said as she looked into the cloudy skies. The air was heavy and wrought. She walked over to the marketplace and sat down at the square in the middle of town.

Thunder soon roared through the air, shots of lightening soon followed and flickered throughout the skies.

"From the looks of it, seems like this is going to be a terrible storm,"

Suddenly droplets of rain began pouring from the cloudy skies. Sango continued staring at the sky, with the rain beating down on her face and body.

"Sango!"

"Kagome!" Kagome covered Sango with her parasol, shielding her from the rain. The two women stared at one another.

"Sango…I didn't mean to rush over here but I didn't want you to catch a cold out here in the rain,"

Sango stood to her feet and smiled at Kagome.

"Thanks, for looking out for me,"

"It's no problem, after-all you need to be in good health once Miroku comes right?!"

"Yes, of course!"

"Let's hurry inside; dinner is waiting for us,"

("_Miroku, I hope you are safe from this wretched storm wherever you may be_,")

* * *

"Sir Miroku, I think we should go back now…there is horrid storm brewing,"

"Ayumi, why did you have to leave me!!"

Miroku fell to his knees at Ayumi's grave.

"Not only are you gone…but our child is gone as well!!"

"Sir Miroku…please!" begged Kara.

Miroku pounded his fist into the hard soil.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**!" Miroku screamed.

Suddenly, loud BOOM screeched in the sky. In the next instant shots of bright lights flickered through the sky.

"Oh…the storm is starting!"

"Sir Miroku!"

He wrapped his arms around her tombstone. Tears fell from his eyes. Soon water began falling from the sky. Within seconds the droplets turned into pelts and began falling heavily from the skies. Kara ran back over to the carriage.

"Sir Miroku I will await for you inside," She stepped back inside the carriage, opening the small window and peering at Miroku. He stood to his feet and slowly made his way over to the carriage. The rain beat heavily against his body; his tears began mixing with the rain that fell. He stepped inside the carriage.

"Sir Miroku, you're soaked…would you like this sheet to dry off?" He sat down across from Kara and buried his face in his hands.

"Sir Miroku, if you don't dry off…you could catch a cold,"

He remained quiet.

Kara sighed.

("_If you only knew…Sir Miroku…if you only knew_,")…

* * *

"Where's Sango?" asked Shippo.

"I'm not sure," replied Kagome.

"She's over there!" Inuyasha said as he pointed over to the square in the middle of the town.

"I want to go see how she's doing!" Kagome called as she spirited off to the square.

"Hey Kagome wait up!" Shippo cried running after Kagome.

"Sango!" She turned to the familiar voice.

"Yes!"

"We were just wanted to see how you were doing," Kagome said.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you hungry?" asked Shippo.

"No," Sango turned away from Shippo and Kagome.

"Do you want some company?" Kagome asked.

"I don't mean to be _rude_…but I just want to be left _alone_,"

"Oh…okay," Shippo said.

"We are going to be over at the market place if you need us," Kagome said.

"Thanks!"

"Geez, I really wish Miroku would hurry back…so Sango can get out of this funky mood," Shippo said.

"Shippo, we need to show Sango support in this tough time,"

Shippo sighed.

"I'm sorry…I just hate seeing Sango like this,"

Sango stroked her companion Kirara.

"Kiara…sometimes I think that you are the only one that understands me,"

"I understand you!"

Sango turned to the distant but familiar female voice.

"KARA!"

"In the flesh!" Sango stood up and embraced Kara.

"It's so good seeing you again!"

"The feeling is mutual my dear!" Kara said returning her embrace.

"So…what have you been up to?" Sango asked.

"I had to take care of the funeral arrangements for the late Madam, alone with many other duties,"

"Oh that's right…I'm terribly sorry about your loss,"

"Yes, Madam will be dearly missed,"

"Kara…have you seen…"

"**MIROKU**!"

"Sango,"

"Where have you been?" Miroku stepped in front of Sango and stared her straight in her eyes.

"I went to give Ayumi, a proper burial…alone side her ancestors," Sango rushed into Miroku's arms.

"You could have at least told me…I've been worried sick!"

"What for?!" Miroku asked coldly.

"What? I was worried because I thought something might have happened to you!"

"That's pretty selfish of_ you_, Sango!"

"Miroku…what are you talking about?"

"You were there when Ayumi _died_!"

"I know that…but what is your _point_?"

"My point is that you seem to have no _compassion_ for the two lives that were lost!" barked Miroku.

"Miroku, Madam Ayumi and her child have all my sympathies, I'm sorry about what happened to them…but…" Sango said trailing off.

"But what?"

"I _love _you…so can you blame me for worrying about you, I was scared that you wouldn't come back to me," Tears began forming in Sango's eyes; she buried her face into Miroku's chest.

"Sango, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself," Sango began sobbing.

"Don't you even care that I've been worried sick over you?!"

"No one forced you to worry about me!"

"How can you say such an awful thing?!"

"Sango, I'm mourning the loss of someone I loved okay!"

Sango pulled away from Miroku.

"What about me? Don't you "_love_" me?"

Miroku remained quiet and turned his attention to the soaked ground.

"What…you _bastard_!!!"

"I knew it…I knew I shouldn't have waited for _you_!" Sango cried through her tears.

She turned and began running back to the inn.

"Sango…wait!" Kara cried chasing after her.

"Sango!" She stopped and turned to Kara.

"I need to talk to the both of you,"

"What? You possibility cannot want me to go back to him!"

"What is it that you have to say?"

"No, I need tell this to the both of you,"

"No, whatever you have to say…you tell it to me right here!"

"No, this needs to be told to both of you," Sango sighed and stood in the middle of the square with her arms crossed in irritation.

"Sir Miroku!"

"What is it Kara?"

"I have something extremely important to tell Sango and yourself,"

"Why couldn't you tell me when we were riding over here?"

"This is something that I wanted to tell the both of you,"

"What could be so dire that you have to tell the both of us?" Miroku asked.

"We should go talk in private,"

"Why?" asked Sango.

"Please just follow me," Sango and Miroku both sighed heavily. The trio began making their way over to the entrance of the town.

"There's a path over this way,"

"Kara, please tell us what is you have to say," Sango said.

"Yes, please inquire,"

Kara ceased walking and turned to Sango and Miroku.

"I know why Madam Ayumi died,"

Sango and Miroku turned and peered at one another.

"You do?" asked Miroku.

Kara shook her head.

"Well, tell us!" Miroku cried impatiently.

"She was…"


	8. Chapter 18 Truth

Chapter 18

Truth

"I wonder how Sango is doing?"

"Give her a break!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Didn't you guys just come from seeing her?' Inuyasha said turning to Kagome.

"Well…yes, but I just want to make sure she's okay,"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Sango is a big girl, Kagome I'm sure that she's fine!"

"I know…but I just want to check on her,"

"Unlike you…you self-centered brute we care about Sango!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha ceased walking. "I do care for Sango you little pipsqueak!!"

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh**!!" Shippo cried as he ran from Inuyasha.

"Kagome…help me!"

"Oh no you don't!!"

"Will you two come back here!" Kagome cried while running after them…

* * *

"She was what?!"

"I'm dying of anticipation here!" Miroku cried.

"_Killed_ by…_my_…hands,"

"**What**?!" Miroku and Sango cried in unison.

Kara remained mute.

"What did you say?!" Miroku screeched.

"Answer me!"

"I _killed_ her!"

"Kara!"

"You…_killed_ her?"

"Yes,"

"What…how could you such a _despicable _thing?!" Miroku screamed.

"Kara…please say it isn't so," She lowered her head and remained silent.

"**HOW COULD YOU**!" Miroku screamed as he clasped Kara's delicate neck.

"Miroku let her go!"

"How could you!!"

"Miroku stop it!" Sango cried as she tried pulling him from Kara.

"Please, let me explain!"

"There's no need for an explanation!"

"Miroku…stop this and let her go!"

Miroku continued ignoring Sango's pleads and preceded violently chocking Kara. Sango lowered her face to Miroku's right shoulder and bite down deep and hard into his flesh.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miroku cried in pain as he dropped his grip on Kara, her body collided with the dank ground.

"Damn you…Sango!" Miroku cried holding his bruised shoulder.

"Shut-up Miroku!"

"Kara…are you okay?"

"I'm okay!"

Sango helped Kara stand to her feet.

"Why are helping this _murderous_ wrench?!"

"Kara's my friend…and I want to know why she did what she did that's why!"

"Please Sir Miroku…allow me to explain myself,"

Miroku sighed. "Whatever!"

"Kara is there somewhere we can go and talk?"…

"As I mentioned I felt I had good reason for killing Madam Ayumi,"

"Please tell us why you did it?"

"I did it out of _spite_, _bitterness_ and _anger_!"

"That still doesn't justify you _killing_ her and our unborn child!"

"You didn't let me finish Sir Miroku…"

"Why should I when you just confessed to her killing?!"

"Kara, why were you feeling such anger, bitterness and spite towards Madam Ayumi?"

"The past!"

"The past?" Miroku repeated in confusion.

"What happened in the past?"

"All the things _that _woman took from me…"

"Kara, what are you talking about?" asked Sango.

"What happened in the past that caused you so much grief?"

Kara glanced up at the bright blue sky; she felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"I was 16 years old then but I knew from the moment I meant him he was my _soulmate_…"

* * *

"Okay**, **mother I will go out and meet her as soon as I can!"

"I really wish she would get off my back!"

"Oh!" cried a sweet shrill voice.

"Excuse me Sir!"

"It's alright…I should have been watching where I was headed,"

"No, no, no, I'm sorry Sir I should be the one watching where I'm going!"

"I don't recall seeing you around here…are you new?"

"Yes, Sir I'm one of the new maids Madam Tatsuya hired,"

"Oh I see, what is your name?"

"Kara,"

"Ka-ra,"

"Well, that's certainly a pretty name,"

"Thank you My Lord,"

"You're quite welcome,"

"I…I should get back to my work,"

"Wait!"

"Yes My Lord!"

"Please look at me when I speak to you!"

"But…My Lord!" He lifted some of her loose jet-black hair from her face.

"By the Gods…you're _gorgeous_!"

"My Lord…please do not speak such nonsense!"

"Yes how dare you speak such nonsense to a mere maid!"

"I'm so sorry Madam Tatsuya!" Kara pleaded as she jerked her youthful face from The Lord's grasp.

"You're not here to flirt…now get your _ass_ back to work girl!"

"Yes Madam!"

"What the hell were you doing with that girl?"

"I was just simply inquiring who she was that's all,"

"That better be all that you were doing!"

"I assure it was all I was doing!"

"You better be preparing to meet your _betrothed_!"

"Look, mother I'm quite aware of that!"

"Then act like you are!" Madam Tatsuya shot back.

"As you wish…Madam Tatsuya!"

"Do not sass me!"

"Mother, I shall see you later!" The Lord said bowing to his mother…

* * *

"Excuse me!"

"Oh goodness it's the Lord!"

"The Lord!"

"He's in here?"

"My Lord…what are you doing here in the servant quarters?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to burst in here!"

"What can we do you my Lord?"

"I was looking for one of the servants,"

"Who might that be?"

"Kara,"

"Kara you say?"

"Yes, I'm…I mean my mom requests her assistants,"

"I believe Kara is out tending to the patio gardens,"

"Great!"

"Wait, my Lord would like one of us to go fetch her for the Madam?"

"No, I'll go get her!" The Lord called as he quickly headed out of servant's quarters…

* * *

The Lord stepped out into the patio, he scanned the gardens soon his eyes found its target.

("_I found her…there she is_!")

"Kara!"

"Yes?!"

"Its me!"

"Me…who?" Kara asked as she turned to the unfamiliar voice.

"My Lord…what are you doing out here?!"

"I…I just wanted to see you again,"

"My Lord!"

"I realize that we just meant but for some reason I cannot shake you from my mind,"

"My Lord!" she repeated.

"I have to go…but please take this letter and follow its instructions,"

"But my Lord…I cannot do such a thing!"

"Take it…it's an order!"

"Okay!"

"I look forward to seeing you later!" The Lord cried as he quickly headed out the garden.

Kara sighed and proceeded to open the letter…

("_Kara, let's meet here after sunset!_")

"Why would the Lord want to meet "_me_"?" Kara said scratching her head in confusion…

* * *

She stepped over into the botanical garden area; this area was concealed from the rest of the palace. Tension and anticipation soon began growing in her belly.

"I cannot believe that I'm here to meet the Lord!"

"Where is he?"

"I hope this isn't some type of set-up,"

"Now why would I ask you out here only to set you up?!"

"My Lord you scared me!" Kara called as she clutched her rapidly beating heart.

"Please, claim down," he said as he gently grasped her delicate hand.

"I'm…okay…my Lord," she stuttered as she turned away trying to avoid his piercing hazel eyes.

"My dear didn't I tell you to look at me when I'm speaking to you,"

"I'm…sorry my Lord!" she whispered as she lifted her face to meet the Lord's.

("_He's certainly very handsome_,")

She turned away. "My Lord why did you summon me here?"

"Since, I've meant you I haven't be able to keep you off my mind,"

She smiled.

"You're so _beautiful_,"

"I don't know…what to say…my Lord,"

He began stroking her sweet delicate face; he softly ran his fingers over her pink luscious lips. Kara felt her lips quiver at his touch.

"Please…My Lord…stop this," she whispered.

"Please my dear, please tell me where you are from?"

"I'm from Edo,"

"Why do you inquire?"

"I'm just curious as to where such a _beautiful_, young woman as yourself could come from,"

"I assure you, my Lord that there are many of fine beauties in Edo,"

"Yes, I'm in the presence of one them right now,"

"Please, cease all the flattery,"

"I never say things I don't mean…so take my compliments to heart my dear,"

"As you wish, my Lord," Kara said cheerfully.

"That's it my dear,"

"That's what, my Lord,"

"Your _smile_,"

"My smile…you say?"

"Yes, it's certainly one of the most dazzling smiles I've ever seen,"

"Thank you, my Lord…your kind words bring such happiness to my heart!"

"I'm elated to hear that, my dear,"

"But, unfortunately I have to depart, let's meet here tomorrow at this time,"

"Sure, my Lord!" Kara replied without hesitation.

"Good day, my dear!"

"Same to you too, my Lord," Kara said as she bowed to him.

She clutched her heart.

("_Why is it beating so fast_?")

("_I cannot be falling for The Lord…he is going to be betrothed after-all_,")

("_But I cannot help but feel delighted over his gentle words_,")

("_The Lord is certainly the looker, the height of *Hachiman alone with his dark ruffled hair, and strikingly creamy skin, and not to mention those piercing hazel eyes_,")

("_What am I saying…I mustn't allow myself to fall for him_ _he's entirely out of my league_!")

* * *

_The next night…_

* * *

"There you are my dear!"

"Good evening my Lord," Kara said bowing before the Lord.

"Let's take a seat over in the garden," Kara nodded as she followed the Lord over to the open area of the garden.

They took a seat next to one another. The Lord clutched her hand.

"My Lord!"

"It's such a beautiful night wouldn't you say?"

"Yes…it is very beautiful night,"

"It feels so good to just relax!" the Lord said as he laid his head upon Kara's shoulder.

"My…Lord!"

"I had to travel all the way to Edo today,"

"What for?"

"Business,"

"Business?"

"I had a meeting with Lord Nobunaga…let me tell you that man is a total jackass!" Kara giggled at his response.

"What's so funny?"

"You are my Lord!"

"I knew there was something else I liked about you," the Lord said as he gently stroked Kara's soft youthful face. She felt her face growing warm from his touch.

"My Lord, you have a really great sense of humor,"

He smiled at her kind words…

"My dear thanks so much for allowing me to take a load off,"

"I'm glad, my Lord!"

"I have a confession to make,"

"A confession?"

"Yes,"

"What might that be?" the Lord asked.

"I…wasn't going to come tonight,"

"Why is that?"

"I don't…think that I'm good enough…to be seeing you!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just a mere servant…and you're the Lord…"

He pulled her in close and tenderly kissed her upon her lips.

"My dear, we are doing nothing but having good earnest conversion, please cease feeling troubled,"

Kara remained quiet.

"Good night, my dear let's meet tomorrow!" the Lord called as he stepped over to the entrance of the garden.

"Alright!" Kara replied still in a shock. She sat down on the ground, and touched her lips.

"He…_kissed_ me!"

"Oh…I can't believe he _kissed_ me!"

Kara shook herself out of her daze and quickly made her way back inside the castle…

* * *

"He kissed me,"

"I still can not believe that he kissed me," Kara whispered as she leaned against a palace wall in a complete daze.

"My Lord!" she swooned in delight.

"Hey…hellooooooooo!"

"Yes Madam!" Kara called as she snapped herself back into reality.

"Stop daydreaming girl…I need this place to be in order as quickly as possible!"

"Yes Madam!"

("_I need to shake myself out this daze and get to work_!")

Kara picked up the broom and began furiously sweeping the _chanoma_…

* * *

"There I think that I'm finally done!" Kara sighed in exhaustion.

"I'm going to go and retire back to my quarters now," Kara sat down the broom and began making her way back to the servant quarters…

* * *

"I cannot believe that she said that!" Kara said laughing.

"The nerve of that lady!" the Lord cried. Kara laid her head upon the Lord's gentle yet masculine shoulders.

"It seems like only yesterday when we meant,"

"Yes, I remember that fateful day, I often replay that moment I laid my eyes upon you!"

"I never imagined a simple servant would attract the attention of one of our nation's greatest most _handsome _Lords!"

"Who, would have thought one of the most strikingly _beautiful _women in all of land would be living amongst myself,"

Kara smiled.

"I still have yet to understand what you see in me?"

The Lord sighed. "My dear, you're _kind_, _gentle_, _sweet_, and such a great listener and _beautiful_…what more could a man ask for,"

Kara leaned over and tenderly kissed the Lord. He returned her sweet kiss with a passionate one of his own.

"Be careful of your words, my Lord they may cause some _rash_ actions,"

"I prepared to deal with the consequences,"

They soon engaged in another fervent kiss.

The Lord sighed heavily.

"What's the matter, my Lord?"

He gently stroked her face.

"Why can't you be the _one_,"

"The _one_?"

"I _marry_!" Kara felt her face grow warm; soon tears began forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry my dear, I didn't mean to upset you,"

"No, no, I'm fine!"

"You certainly do not look fine,"

"I'm okay!" she insisted. Kara turned away from the Lord. The tears began flowing.

"My dear!"

"I'm so sorry, my Lord but I think I should go!" Kara cried as she stood up and ran towards the palace.

"Kara…wait!" She stopped and turned to the Lord. He stared disdained at her tear-stricken face.

"I'm terribly sorry if upset you,"

"I overacted,"

"Overacted? At what?"

"Was it something I said?"

Kara nodded.

"What did I say?"

"Never-mind, please don't worry about it!"

"No, I want to know what it was I said!"

"It's nothing,"

"I want to know what it is I said that set you off,"

"My Lord, please just let it go,"

"Fine!" He said sighing in frustration.

"It was good seeing you, My Lord but I should retire to my quarters now,"

"Yes, of course," The Lord replied as he planted a kiss upon her forehead.

"Good night my Lord!" Kara cried as she quickly stormed back inside the palace…

* * *

Kara climbed inside her bedroll. She shut her eyes.

("_Damn him…! Damn him_!")

("_How could he say such a thing_?")

The Lord's poignant words began echoing throughout her head.

("_My Lord please go away…stop invading my thoughts_!")…

"What could I have possibly said to make her so upset?" The Lord sniffed the chilly night air and slumped back against the chair inside the garden…

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

* * *

"GIRL!"

"HEY GIRL!"

"I wonder who is out there doing all that yelling?" Kara inquired as she peaked out of her hikido.

"YOU THERE?"

"Me?" Kara asked turning to the guard.

"Yes, you!"

"What is it?"

"Madam Tatsuya, requests for you!"

"Hai!"…

"Yes Madam, did you summon me?"

"Of course I called for otherwise you wouldn't be here in my presence!"

"I want you to go clean up the dining area, and prepare for dinner,"

"Are there any guests coming for dinner?"

"Why the _hell_ do you need to know that?"

"I was inquiring so I would know how much food I need to prepare,"

"Three!"

"Is there any particular dishes that you and your guests would like?"

"Yes, in fact I sent the list over to kitchen already,"

"I will get started right away Madam!"

"I wonder who all is coming to dinner?"…

* * *

"C'mon ladies we need to hurry and get this food done, the Madam's guests will be arriving any minute now!" Kara called as she ran over to the one of the stemming pots and began furiously stirring its contents.

"Miss Kara?"

"What it is?"

"How much ginger should I add to this stew?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not sure how ginger I need to add to the stew,"

"Rei! I recall telling you how much was needed," "

"I…I know but I forgot,"

"Oh goodness!" Kara cried as she ran over to Rei. She picked up a pinch of the ginger and sprinkled the pinch in the boiling stew she handled Rei the ladle.

"You think you can handle the stirring?"

"I'm sorry Miss Kara,"

"Ladies we need to hurry it up!"…

* * *

"Madam Tatsuya…it seems like forever since we last seen one another!"

"Yes, it has been too long Ayumi!" The two women pulled from one another embrace.

"Please have a seat dinner will be served shortly,"

"Thank you Madam Tatsuya!" She took a seat across from Ayumi.

"Madam Tatsuya how have you been these days?"

"I've been fine why do you inquire?"

"I just inquiring that's all,"

"How have you been my dear?"

"I couldn't be better,"

"Is that so?"

"Madam Tatsuya…how could I not I'm getting _betrothed_ to the love of my life!"

"How I remember the days when I was head over heels in love,"

"Wasn't it such a great feeling?!"

"Indeed it was,"

"Speaking of my love…where might he be?" Ayumi cried as she scanned the immaculate dining room.

"So sorry that I'm late!"

"You're here!"

"It's so good to see you!" Ayumi cried as she embraced her _betrothed_. She planted a quick kiss on his lips. He took a seat next to Ayumi, he embraced one of her hands in his own.

"I do apologize mother for making you wait,"

"It's quite fine, my son, now that you're here, shall we eat," Madam Tatsuya said as she snapped her fingers.

_Within a few seconds four young maidens bought out four trays of scrumptious entries. The ladies placed the entries in front of the guests._

One of the other young maidens placed three sets of ivory chopsticks onto the wooden lacquered low table.

"*****_Douzo meshiagare!"_

"Alright ladies let's dig in!"…

"This meal was incredible!" cried Ayumi.

"*****_Gochisōsama_!"

"We can tell by your belly rubbing that you are very satisfied," Ayumi giggled.

"It was a fine meal indeed," said Madam Tatsuya.

"My deepest compliments to the chef!"

"Shall we enjoy some sake?!"

"That would be wonderful!" chirped Ayumi.

"Please bring us some sake!"

One of the young maiden stepped out of the kitchen holding a small ivory tray with two small bottles of sake. She sat the tray upon the wooden table, and placed one of the sake cups in front of each the patrons.

"How about a celebratory toast?"

"A toast?" asked Madam Tatsuya.

"For our upcoming nuptials!" said Ayumi.

"That sounds lovely!"

"_Kampai_!" the three cheered as they clicked their sake cups together.

The young maiden glanced over at Ayumi and her betrothed. Their eyes locked for a quick second.

She quickly turned her head.

("_The Lord_!")

("_Kara_!")

"Hey girl…pour us some more sake!"

"Yes Madam!"

"This sake is _delightful_!" chirped Ayumi.

"Yes, this sake is very delectable!" Kara glanced out the corner of her eye she noticed him staring intensely in her direction.

("_Sir, please stop staring at me before you rise suspicion_!")

"Is that right my son?"

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"Never you mind!" Madam Tatsuya said in annoyance.

"Madam Tatsuya?"

"What is it girl?"

"May I be excused?"

"Yes!" She immediately rose from the wooden table and made her way back to the kitchen.

Kara slammed the tray upon the kitchen counter.

("_Damn him_!")

"It's getting late I should be heading back home," Ayumi said as she rose up from the wooden table. Madam Tatsuya and the Lord followed her lead.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner!"

"Yes mother it was a very fine dinner!"

"I'm certainly glad that you guys enjoyed it,"

The ladies headed for the hikido.

"I'll be just a second!" The guards opened up the hikido for the ladies, shutting it behind them.

He rushed over to the kitchen.

"There you are!"

"My Lord…what are you…" He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her speech.

"Please meet me at "_our_" place in one hour!" he said whispering in her ear.

"But…my Lord…"

"Please…just meet me there!" Kara nodded in agreement. He smiled and quickly headed out of the kitchen.

"I'm coming!"

Kara sucked in a deep breathe.

"What could he possibly want from me?"

"My love, I'm terribly sorry that I cannot accompany you home,"

"My dear it's quite alright I understand you have immediate business to take care of,"

"After-all you need to be able to support us once we are married,"

"That is correct my love! Now please be safe, I shall see you soon!" Ayumi embraced her _betrothed_ in her arms. He returned her embrace.

She planted a kiss upon his lips.

"Oh Ayumi!"

"I love you!" she cried.

"I love…you too!" Ayumi pulled free from his arms and bowed before her _betrothed_ and stepped inside the carriage.

He returned her bow.

The carriage soon made its way down the wooden path towards Toryama.

"Now, I must go prepare to meet Kara!"

"I suppose I should go get cleaned up if I'm going to meet him!" Kara made her way over the servant quarters. She made poured some hot water in the fountain; she pulled off her clothes and stepped inside the shower…

* * *

Kara sat down on chilly ground in the garden. She stared at starless sky. "I can't believe that I'm out here once again waiting for the Lord,"

"I thank you for doing so!" Kara turned to the familiar voice.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean that!"

"It's quite alright my dear," He said as he embraced one of her hands in his own.

"It's so nice seeing you again, it has been quite sometime,"

She remained silent.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"Was that young maiden partaking dinner with you your _betrothed_?"

"Well…yes!"

Kara jerked her hands free from the Lord's and turned away.

"Kara!"

"My Lord…I'm sorry but I don't think this is right,"

"What are you talking about my dear?"

"You and I…meeting under such _conspicuous_ circumstances!"

"Kara…my dear I understand, but I cannot hide my feelings for you,"

"How could you have feelings for someone you hardly know?"

"I realize that I have not known you very long…but I know what I feel for you is _love_…the kind of love that a man has for a woman whom he _truly_ loves,"

"Anyone can say they _love_ someone and not mean it!"

"My dear, I don't say things that I don't mean!"

"How am I supposed to know that?" The Lord spun Kara around. He raised her sweet face to his own.

"It is true that I'm getting married…but that doesn't mean that I'm in _love_," Kara shifted her glaze to the Lord, her eyes widen in surprised.

"If you're not in love…then why are getting married?!"

The Lord sighed. "It's quite complicated…to make a long story short, it's to gain more business and spoils,"

"In other words, it's a marriage of _convenience_," The Lord nodded in response.

"My Lord…that's…"

"Terrible! I know…I know but if I marry Ayumi my family stands to gain a substantial amount of land in Edo…in addition to a position in the Shogunate government,"

"So, all that is worth marrying someone who you aren't even in love with?!"

"This situation is more complex than I care to explain my dear,"

He cupped his hands around Kara's soft youthful face.

"My Lord…I cannot deny that I do harbor feelings for you as well…I didn't really want to be believe that you were getting married…but once I seen your _fiancee_…I realized that I could no longer deny the fact that you were getting married!"

"Kara…"

"I think we should cease seeing one another!"

"My dear…do you really mean that?" Kara nodded. The Lord softly pressed his lips against Kara's soft luscious lips.

"My dear…I hope that you didn't mean what you said…but until then remember the taste of my lips against yours…and that there's plenty of more where that came from!"

Kara stood still and surprised.

"Good night Kara,"

"My Lord!" Kara cried as she gingerly rubbed her fingers over her freshly kissed lips.

"He didn't even resist nor protest my demand!"

"_Damn_ him!"

Tears began pouring from her grieving eyes.

She ran over to the patio in the garden, and buried her face in her hands.

"**I hate you**!!"

The Lord stepped back out onto the patio and stood watching Kara from afar.

"Oh Kara!"

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

* * *

"Did you finish serving the guests girl?"

"Yes Madam Tatsuya!"

"I need you to go deliver these letters to the Lord's chamber,"

"The Lord's?"

"Yes, the Lord…my son…who else?!"

"I'm sorry Madam but there are still some duties left for me to do in the kitchen,"

"I want you to deliver these letters…the other girls can finish up the kitchen duties!"

"Now go deliver these letters!" Madam Tatsuya cried as she threw the letters at Kara.

"Yes Madam!" Kara uttered. She sighed and began picking up the scattered letters…

* * *

"Excuse me my Lord?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have some letters for you,"

"Who are they from?"

"I'm not sure my Lord…Madam Tatsuya asked me to deliver to you,"

"Please bring them here," The Lord called without ever looking up from his work desk. Kara stepped inside the Lord's workroom.

She slowly made her way over to the Lord; she quickly sat the letter down beside him.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, my Lord!" Kara cried as she quickly turned and began making her way over to the hikido. The Lord turned his attention to the hikido.

"Hey, stop right there!" Kara sighed and ceased her exit. He stepped away from his desk and made his way over to Kara.

"Kara…is that you?" She remained quiet. He walked around and stood in front of her.

"It is you my dear!" Kara lowered her head to the ground.

"It's been quite some time since we seen one another my dear,"

"It has been sometime,"

"How have you been my dear?"

"I'm still alive so I'm fine!" The Lord chuckled at Kara's response.

"Indeed, working for my mother has to be quite the task,"

"Indeed it is…but I'm grateful for all that she has given me,"

"I know you are?"

"I'm sorry my Lord…but I must get back to my duties," Kara said as she tried making her way over to the hikido. The Lord shut the hikido blocking her exit.

"My Lord!"

"Kara! By the Gods I have _missed_ you!" He cried as he tightly embraced her.

"You have?"

"Yes! I have missed you too My Lord!" Kara said as she returned his embrace.

"If you have missed me then…why does it seem like you have been _avoiding_ me?"

"My Lord, you are getting _married _for crying out loud…so I didn't want to arouse suspicion,"

"I agree we should be careful with our actions,"

"My dear I must get back to my work…please let meet around sunset at our place?"

"Okay!"

"Wonderful!" the Lord cheered as he planted a kiss upon her forehead.

"Take care, my Lord!" Kara said she bowed and stepped out of his workroom. Kara clutched her rapidly beating heart.

"My Lord!"…

* * *

("_My Lord…I wonder if he is there already_?")

Kara rushed out to the garden scanning the vicinity.

"Kara, my dear is that you?"

"My Lord!"

"Please come over here," Kara stepped over to the Lord. He turned to her.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting,"

"It doesn't matter you are came!" The Lord said as he lifted her face to meet his own.

Their lips meant in an intense passionate kiss.

"Oh how my lips have missed these lips!" The Lord cried. Kara smiled at his words. She laid her head upon his thick masculine chest.

"My Lord…how I have missed you!"

"The feeling is mutual my dear," he said returning her embrace…

"My Lord…I do enjoy your wild stories!"

"Well, I'm glad someone does,"

"Of course I do, I can only dream of traveling to foreign lands, and meeting so many different foreign people,"

"You will someday my dearest!"

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it?"

"What makes you sure of that?"

"Did you forget that I'm the Lord of these lands…whatever you want or need I can make it happen!"

"Is that so?"

"Do you doubt me?"

Kara turned the Lord. "Then call off your _marriage_ to Ayumi!" The Lord remained silent.

"Well…"

"Kara…I already told you my reasons for marrying her,"

"I'm well aware of what you told me,"

"Then why would you ask me to do such a thing?!"

"Because, you are the one bragging about how much power you have and what you can do…if you have so much _power_ then call off this _ill_ marriage of yours!" The Lord chuckled and stood to his feet.

"Kara, my dear we shall finish this discussion later,"

"No! I want to finish this discussion…**NOW**!" The Lord turned his attention back to Kara.

"Good night, my dear,"

"Wait!" Kara cried but her plead fell upon deaf ears.

"**The nerve of him**!" Kara screamed. Tears began falling from her eyes; she sat back down upon the chilly ground.

"What a jerk!"

"I should have known better than to get involved with him!"

"I'm so stupid!" she continued. More warm tears began falling from her sad eyes…

"I'm not going to sit here and keep _crying_ over him!" Kara stood to her feet, and headed back inside. She headed back to her servant quarters and sat down on her bedroll.

Kara picked a small mirror she kept near her bedside.

"I look pathetic…over here _bawling_ over a man that was never mines in the first place!"

"I need to get it over and him!" She fell back against her bedroll and shut her eyes.

"My Lord…how could you?!"

* * *

"Hey girl…bring the food over here!"

"Yes Madam Tatsuya," Kara sat the tray down in front of Madam Tatsuya.

"Anything else for you Madam?"

"Go away girl!"

"Yes Madam!" Kara cried as she hurried out of the dining room.

"Kara!" She glanced at the familiar voice and continued on her way.

("_Kara_!")

* * *

_Sometime later on that day_…

* * *

"I can't believe that she is making me wash in the cold!" Kara grumbled. She continued wringing out the clothes in the bucket.

"It's so cold out here," she said shriving. Kara placed the clothes back in the bucket. She covered her tiny fragile hands and began blowing her warm breathe on them.

"That feels somewhat better!" Kara pulled her pale pink kimono tighter around her slender frame.

"Excuse me Miss Kara!"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Here you go," Kara turned to the young maiden.

"Where did this come? Who this from?"

"I'm not sure Miss Kara but I was told to deliver this you?" Rei replied as she handed Kara a thick outer winter kimono.

"You have no idea who told you to give this to me?"

"No!"

"Someone had to had given it to you,"

"One of the other maiden handed it over to me and told me to pass it on to you,"

"Who would want to…"

"No…no…no…!"

"What is it Miss Kara?!"

"I can't take this…please take it back!"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't!"

"I have to get back to my duties Miss Kara,"

"Thanks Rei," Rei turned back to Kara.

"No Miss Kara, you should be thanking whomever sent you that coat!" Rei called as she disappeared back inside. Kara sighed and reluctantly unfolded the coat.

A small parchment fell from the inside.

"I wonder what this is?" She unraveled the note and read the line that was scribbled on it.

"_My dear, this is for you to stay warm, and in good health_!"

Kara tossed the note and the coat to the chilly ground.

"That jerk!" Suddenly an extremely chilly draft hit Kara's direction.

"By the Gods!!" Kara cried shivering. She reached for the coat putting on her chilly body. She felt instant relief from the cold.

"Damn you my Lord!"

* * *

"Miss Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get such a lovely coat from?"

"It was a gift,"

"A gift from who?"

"My…grandmother…in Edo!"

"Wow!" said one maiden.

"You have such a generous grandmother!"

"Doesn't she," replied Rei.

"Ladies, my grandmother was a seamstress…she just likes to knit things in her old age,"

"It's good that you still have a living grandparent or parent for that matter,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"My parents and grandparents all passed away…I'm an _orphan_!"

"My dear Rei, so sorry to hear that!" Kara cried as she embraced her.

"It's quite alright I consider all you ladies my family!"

"The feeling is mutual!"

"Thanks so much!"

"Ladies I have some other duties to get back too, so I shall see ladies later,"

Kara stepped back out of the servant quarters.

"That was close!" she sighed. She quickly made her way down the hall back into the main castle.

"Miss Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Kara!" She turned to the familiar male voice.

"You!"

"My dear!" She quickly turned away and continued down the empty hallway.

"Wait…please!"

"I have chores to get back to!"

"I know but can we please talk?" She turned her attention back to the Lord.

"The only thing I have to say to you is…thanks for the coat!"

"You're quite welcome, my dear!" He said smiling. Kara turned away and quickly spirited down the hallway.

"The coat look stunning on you, my dear!" She smiled at his words but continued on her way without looking back…

* * *

"My love, I'm so elated that our upcoming nuptials are going so well!"

"Yes, my dear, I'm happy that everything is going so smoothly," Ayumi leaned over and planted a kiss on the Lord's lips.

"I cannot wait to become your wife!"

He smiled in response.

"Your meal has arrived!"

"Look, our lunch is here!" Ayumi cried.

("_Kara_!")

She sat the tray of sushi and green tea down on upon the wooden lacquer table.

"Thank you!"

Kara quickly departed.

"How rude!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That servant girl…not only did she not thank you but she seemed to have quite the attitude!"

"Ayumi, don't you think that you're overacting?"

"Overacting?"

"Yes, over such a _trivial_ matter?"

"How dare you!" Ayumi cried as she rose from her seat.

"I will nor stand for hired help to_ talk_ and _act_ that way!"

"Ayumi, she's not even your hired help…so why do you care?"

"Where is she?"

She stormed inside the kitchen.

"Where is she?"

"Who Madam?"

"The servant girl that served my Lord's and I lunch?"

"I think she's in the back,"

"Go get her!!"

"Yes Madam!

"Ayumi!"

"Yes Madam you called for me?"

"Come here girl!"

Kara cautiously stepped over to Ayumi. The two women stood face to face in silence.

"Come here!" Ayumi cried as she grabbed Kara's collar and drug her out of the kitchen.

"Do you see _that_ girl?"

"See what Madam?"

"Our lunch!"

"Is there something wrong with it? I can fix up something else if you like!"

With a quick flick of her wrist Ayumi violently slapped Kara's delicate face.

"**Ohhhhhh**!" Kara cried gripping her injured face.

"Ayumi!"

"Take that you _ungrateful_ wretch!" Ayumi sneered as she shoved Kara to the ground causing her to crash into the table.

"I'm…I…so…sorry Madam!" Kara feebly replied.

"Ayumi! **Stop** this!" the Lord cried as he ran over to the ladies.

"Don't tell me to stop…this _ungrateful_ wretch was not only rude to you but totally disregarded your authority!"

"You are totally blowing this out of control!"

"Why do you care? She's nothing more than a mere servant!"

"She may be a servant but that doesn't give you the right to put your hands on her!"

Ayumi stepped closer to the Lord.

"Why do you care if I put my hands on this girl? Does she mean something to you?"

Kara took a quick glance at the Lord.

"Does it matter?"

"Oh it matters alright…because I swear by the Gods that if you and this girl have something going on I will have her head and display at our wedding!" She cried as she pulled Kara to her feet by her hair.

"**Now get out of here**!!" Kara quickly ran from the dining room.

"Ayumi! Was that really necessary?"

"Of course it was!"

"I think we should call it a night…I'm going to retire to my quarters you can see your side out!" the Lord called as he departed the dining room.

"What? How dare you? Come back here!" Ayumi cried while trailing the Lord…

* * *

"Come back here!"

"Did I not tell you to go home?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me!"

He turned to Ayumi. "What is there left to talk about?"

"My dear, why are you so upset over that servant girl?"

"I _detest_ violence…you know that!"

"My Lord I know that but that girl needed to be taught a lesson for her rudeness,"

"That maybe so…but _damn_ Ayumi don't you think that you went too far?"

"I cannot believe that we are standing here arguing over someone who doesn't matter!"

"Damn you and your selfishness!"

"What the _hell_ is that suppose to mean?!" Ayumi cried.

"Please go away I have no desire to continue speaking with you!" the Lord said as he retired to his chambers.

"**How dare you**!"

The Lord took a seat at his work desk. He buried his face in his hands.

("_Kara, my dear I'm so sorry_!")

"How could she do this me?"

_("I hate the both of them!")_

"Miss Kara…it's going to be okay!" Rei called as she wrapper her arms around Kara.

"Thank you!"

"I hate that Ayumi she makes me so angry!" Rei cried.

"Don't say such things about the Lord's _betrothed_!"

"But Miss Kara…she hit and yelled at you for no reason!"

"That still doesn't give us the right to such foul things about his _betrothed_!"

"I don't hate her I forgive her!"

"Miss Kara, you have such a good heart, I don't think that I could ever find it in my heart to forgive someone as crude as her!"

"Miss Kara!"

"Who's calling Miss Kara?" asked Rei.

"Excuse Miss Kara but the Madam requests your assistants!"

"What? What could she possibly want from me?"

"Miss Kara are you going to go see the Madam?"

"What choice do I have?"

"One of us could go to her aide," said Rei.

Kara stepped out of her bedroll and wiped her eyes.

"I'll be back ladies," Kara made her way out of the servant quarters, and began making her way over to the Madam's quarters.

"Kara!" She immediately turned to the voice.

"My Lord!"

"My dear!" the Lord cried as he embraced Kara.

"Please, let me go, I have to go see the Madam!"

"You cannot go see the Madam!"

"And why not?"

"She did summon me!"

"No, it was I that summoned for you!"

"But why?"

"It was the only way you would come!"

"My Lord you and your deception cease to never end!" Kara cried as she freed herself from the Lord.

"I such a deceiver…but I only did it to see you!"

"Please, let me go before we end up getting caught!"

"Your beautiful sweet face…is it still injured?" the Lord cried as he ran his hand over her wounded face.

"My Lord I will be fine please let me be!"

"No, let me tend to your wound,"

"That wouldn't be necessary!"

"Please come with me!"

"My Lord!"

"This is no a request but an order!"

"Fine!" Kara said sighing…

* * *

"How does that feel?"

"It feels better,"

"Just keep the keep applying the medicinal herbs to your wound and it will be healed in no time!"

"Thank…you my Lord!"

"It's the least I could do for you, my dear!"

He gently stroked her delicate face.

"I'm terribly sorry for what Ayumi did to you,"

"She's right I was being rude and indifferent to you…please accept my apology!"

"My dear, you did _absolutely_ nothing wrong!"

"Not according to Madam Ayumi!"

"Never mind what she thought…she will be _reprimanded_ for her brash actions!"

"My Lord do not even bother…why arouse trouble over me,"

"Because she was wrong for what she did to you!"

Kara smiled. "So you really do _care_?"

"Of course I do…I never stopped caring!"

"My Lord!" Kara cried happily.

"You don't know how joyful your words are to me!"

"Of course I do…I see the joyfulness in your eyes!"

"My Lord I feel so safe in your arms!"

"These arms will never let anyone or anything bring any harm to you!"

"My Lord!"

"My dear sweet Kara, you look so exhausted…would you like to stay the night here?"

"Oh my Lord…I couldn't do such a thing!"

"And why not?"

"My Lord I'm just afraid that someone would catch us…and the other ladies would notice my absence!"

"It has nothing to do with being scare of spending the night with me?"

"I assure you, my Lord it has nothing to do with that,"

"Alright just making sure,"

"My Lord, thank you for all the help…I'm ever so grateful!" Kara called as she pressed her lips against the Lord's.

"You're very welcome my dear,"

"Shall I see you tomorrow at our place?"

"I suppose,"

"Good night, my Lord!"

"Good night my dearest!"

("_Oh my Lord_!") Kara gingerly clutched her rapidly beating heart and headed back to the servant quarters…

* * *

"My dear I'm thrilled to see that your face has begun healing,"

"It was all thanks to those herbs that you had given me," He pulled Kara in closer to his body. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I always feel so confronted when I'm in your presence,"

"I'm glad I make you feel that way," the Lord said as he tenderly embraced her hand.

"I always anticipate our _rendezvous_' it's the finest part of my day!" The Lord turned to Kara engaging her in a sweet passionate kiss; she fervently returned his arousing kiss with one of her own.

The Lord moved his hand over her skirt to the delicate area between her legs.

"My Lord…what are you doing?"

"Engaging in your sweet pleasure you my dear!" the Lord cried as he continued stroking her delicate area.

"Lord…please cease this!" Kara cried while she continued feverishly kissing him.

"Your mouth is saying stop…but your body is telling me otherwise!" he cried.

"We must stop this foolishness!" Kara called as she pulled from the Lord.

"What for?" he whined.

"Because we may get caught out here!"

"If that's what you are concerned about then shall we continue this in my _bed_?"

"My Lord…I'm not too sure about that!"

"I know you are worried about my _irritating_ mother right?"

"Well…yes!"

"I can take care of her!"

"So please meet me in my chambers in thirty minutes!" he cried as he left the patio.

"Wait…my Lord what are you doing?!"

* * *

"There you are my dear!"

"I had to wait and be sure that all the girls were asleep!" Kara said as she slipped through the hikido to the Lord's chamber.

He slipped his hands around Kara's slender wrist. He kissed her.

"So what happened with your mother?"

"Never mind her…just know that she will not be a bother!"

"If you say so!"

"I assure you!" the Lord cried as he picked up Kara.

"My Lord what is the meaning of this?"

"Here we go!" he said as he sat her down on his bed. She fell back against the softness of her bed.

"This bed feels so nice and comfortable!"

"Glad you enjoy it!" the Lord cried as he climbed over Kara. He gently began kissing her softly.

"My Lord!" He slowly dragged his tongue ever so smoothly down her neck, continuing down her chest.

"Now this is in our way we shall remove it!" He continued gently kissing her chest making his way over to her exposed breasts.

He slowly dragged his tongue over her breasts. She felt her body growing more and more aroused from his touch.

"Good to see you're enjoy this!" The Lord cried as he began removing his clothing; he tossed them over to the side.

"Oh my!" Kara sighed.

("_His body of work is mesmerizing_!")

Kara slowly ran over fingers over the Lord's svelte body.

"Mmmph it seems as if you like what you see!" Kara nodded in response. The pair soon engaged in more heated intense passionate kissing.

"That it my dear, no holding back!"

He started removing her _shinai_.

"Please, my Lord wait…"

"Why…my dear we are already in moment in case you didn't notice!" he said in annoyance.

"I should have told you that I'm still a _chaste _woman!"

"Oh by the Gods…Kara!" He crashed onto the bed beside her.

"I'm terribly sorry my Lord!"

"It's quite already my dear!" he said sighing heavily. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around the Lord.

"I couldn't ask for a better person to share my first time with!"

"Kara!" the Lord cried with glee!

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do not say things…I do not mean!"

The two engaged in a deep sinful kiss…and soon they became entangled with delight in each another's embrace…

* * *

"Did you sleep well my dear?"

"I most certainly did!" Kara leaned over and placing a kiss upon her lover.

"I _love_ you!" he said whispering in her ear.

"My Lord…I _love_ you too!" She said tightly embracing him.

"I'm sorry I have to depart from you now,"

He smiled and nodded. "Take care my love! We shall see one another again soon!"

"Yes, we shall!" Kara slipped out of his bed, and headed for the hikido. She turned to the Lord and blew him a kiss. He opened his hand receiving her kiss…

"My Lord!" Kara cried.

"I cannot stop thinking about your wonderful touch…and how it made my body cry out in complete _ecstasy_!" Kara let her nude body slip deeper into the warmness of the water…

* * *

_Their sexual affair continued for the next several weeks…_

* * *

"My Lord! Are you in here?"

"So will you be able to meet tonight?" asked Kara.

"I think that I should be able…"

"There you are!"

"Ayumi!"

"Madam Ayumi!"

"**What the hell is she doing in your personal chambers**?" Ayumi yelled as she stormed inside the Lord's workroom.

"She was just bringing me lunch!"

"I'm so sorry Madam I shall depart right away!" Kara cried as she quickly headed for the escape.

"Hold it girl!" Kara stopped dead in her tracks. Ayumi stepped over to Kara, and turned her face to her own.

"Where's the lunch?"

Kara remained mute.

"Ayumi!"

"**Answer me**!" she demanded.

"There is no lunch," Kara mumbled.

"What was that?"

"There is _no_ lunch!"

"I'm not sure what _business_ you have here but you need to get out!!"

"Yes Madam!"

"Wait…you're that _rude_ girl!!"

Kara turned away.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ayumi turned to the Lord.

"What the _hell _is she doing here?"

"Ayumi!" She turned back to Kara.

"I'm not too sure what the hell is going on between you the two of you but it better cease **NOW**!"

"Madam, I assure you that…"

"Did I ask you for an explanation?!"

"I'm sorry…Madam Ayumi!"

Ayumi grabbed locks of Kara's long ebony hair.

"Oooooh!" She shoved her against the hikido.

"**I swear by the Gods if you come near my _betrothed _again I'll have you skinned alive**!"

"Ayumi please let her go!"

"I'm so sorry Madam Ayumi!" Ayumi slapped Kara's face with vehemence. Warm tears pierced her eyes as she clutched her injured face.

"Ayumi!"

"**GET OUT OF HERE**!!"

Without a moment of hesitation Kara quickly departed the chambers.

"Ayumi, you _vile_ despicable woman!"

She casually strode over to her _betrothed _and slapped him as well with the same intensity as Kara. The Lord stood still in shock.

"I can only imagine what could be going on with you and that vile servant girl!"

"All I know is that you are mine and no one else especially not some ill servant will ever have you!!" Ayumi cried as she stormed out of the Lord's workroom…

* * *

Kara stepped out onto the garden's patio, and took a seat. She buried her face in her hands. More and more tears flowed from her eyes.

"I **hate** her…so much!" she sobbed.

"Why do I keep giving myself to him!"

"I'm such a fool!"

"Kara!" She turned to familiar voice.

"My Lord!"

"Kara!!" he cried as she tightly embraced her.

"Please, let me go!"

"My dear why?"

"Your _betrothed _has made it quite clear that we are never to see one another again!"

"Never mind her!"

"Never mind her! Are you serious?"

"That's a _dangerous _woman!"

"So you believe her _erratic_ threats?"

"Of course I do!"

"Didn't I tell you that I would never let anyone harm you!" he said embracing her tighter.

"I want to believe you…but I can't!"

"My dearest!"

"Please let me be there for you!" begged the Lord. Kara laid her head down upon the Lord's lap. He tenderly stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, my love!"

"I'm so terribly sorry!"

* * *

"Ayumi what is so urgent that we had to meet now?" asked Madam Tatsuya.

"I want to get married next month!"

"Next month…but that's less than three weeks away!"

"I'm well aware of that Madam Tatsuya!"

"So, why the rush?"

"I cannot stand being away him any longer!"

"Is that all to it?"

"I just feel that we are ready to get married now!"

"There's more to this then you are letting on,"

"There is no such!"

"Does it have something to do with your sneaking suspicion of that servant girl?"

"Possibility!"

"**HAHAHAHAHA**!"

"What's so funny Madam?"

"You are!"

"What?!"

"I cannot believe that you fear losing my son to a _mere_ servant girl!"

"The thought of it highly amuses me!"

"You're foolish to think I'm worried that some ill servant girl could take away my _betrothed_!"

"If you weren't so worried then why did you ask me to _cautiously_ watch that girl?"

"I just thought you should keep an eye over that rude_ devilish_ girl!"

"I suppose,"

"Well, if getting married sooner is what you desire then it shall be granted!"

"Madam Tatsuya thank you so very much!"

"My son returns tonight from Edo, I shall relay to him this news!"…

* * *

"Kara, my love are you here?"

"Over here my Lord!" He strode over to Kara taking a seat next to her. They kissed one another in haste.

"I have missed you so much, my Lord!"

"I couldn't wait to return to you, my love!"

"How was Edo?"

"It was pleasant,"

"That's good to hear,"

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Edo?"

"All the time…but my life is here and if I never left Edo, I would have never meant you!" He smiled at her pleasant words.

"I have something for you,"

"You do?" He handed Kara a small paper parchment.

"What is this?"

"Open it!"

"Oh, my Lord it's _beautiful!_"

"You can read it right?"

"Oh yes it says "**Love**" in Kanji!"

"Correct!"

"It's so beautiful!"

"Here let me help you put it on," the Lord replied as he assisted Kara with her necklace.

"I had this made for you, by one of my good friends in Edo!"

"Your friend is certainly an excellent craft's man!"

"Only the best for my love!"

"Thank you so much!" Kara cried embracing tightly the Lord.

"Very welcome, my love!"

"Please, keep this close as a token of my _love_ and _affection_,"

"Of course, my Lord, it will always be here near my heart!" The two made their way over to the entrance of the garden.

"Have a good night my love!" the Lord said planting a kiss upon Kara's sweet lips.

"Good night to you as well, my love!" Kara said returning his kiss…

* * *

"Mother did you request to see me?"

"Yes I did!"

"What is it?"

"Son, please take a seat,"

"Did you take care the business in Edo?"

"Of course, why are you asking?"

"Just making sure, that's all,"

"Mother, I always take care of business…I'm sure you're well aware of that!"

"I know you all too well, there is something else you want to tell me," Madam Tatsuya picked up chopsticks and ate a piece of sushi from her plate. She took a sip of sake as well.

"Mother, I'm terribly tired, so please tell me what it is you really want?"

"Ayumi wants to get married within the next two weeks,"

"**WHAT**!"

Madam Tatsuya smiled.

"What are you getting so hyped up for?"

"But, we aren't suppose to marry till next year,"

"What's wrong with getting married now?"

"Nothing…but…I thought we had agreed to wait till after the New Year,"

"I see nothing wrong with pushing up the marriage to someone who you truly love!"

"There isn't anything wrong with that I suppose…but we still have so much to prepare for…the wedding…the reception…the engagement party…"

"My son, all of those things will be taken care of…the only thing you need to do is to be there!"

The Lord sighed and sat back down.

"Why are you so _livid_ about marrying Ayumi?"

"Mother, I'm not _livid_, I'm just shocked that's all…Ayumi could have discussed this with me first!"

"She was probably aware that you would react this way,"

"If she knew I was going to react this way…then she would have never come up with this foolish idea!"

"Foolish idea?"

"How can you say such a thing?"

"I never wanted you to end up with that _despicable_ woman in the first place!"

"You were the one that insisted on marrying on girl despite all my objections!"

"Now, you have objections to marrying her!"

"Mother…I love Ayumi with all my heart…"

"If you love her so much then why are so upset about getting married sooner?"

("_There is no use fighting or bickering with her_!")

"Dearest mother, I think it's a great idea to push up our nuptials, I cannot no longer stand the idea of being without Ayumi!"

"Now, my son that's more like it!"

"Well, if we are done here…I would like to retire to my quarters!" The Lord stood to his feet and walked to the hikido.

"Son!"

"Yes, mother?"

"You better stay away from her,"

"Stay away from who?"

"That servant girl!" The Lord felt his heart skip a beat. He turned to his mother.

"Mother, I have no idea who you are talking about!"

"I'm not stupid and neither is that Ayumi!"

"She was the one that came to me, asking me to watch over that girl!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She told me that she seen her inside your chambers, and that the girl lied about bringing you lunch,"

"She told me how rude she was to her, and how she was having an attitude!"

"I have also notice how indifferent she acts around you, and how you seen to focus all your attention on that girl whenever she's around,"

"I have no idea, who or what you are talking about!"

"Don't act _stupid _with me boy!"

"Mother, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Since you insist on acting this way…why don't we bring her here and see what she has to say!" Madam Tatsuya cried as she got up and headed for the hikido.

"**NO**!" the Lord cried as he grabbed stopping her from exiting. Madam Tatsuya smiled and turned to her son.

"If I ever find that you are having some type of relationship with that servant girl…_off_ with her head!"

"No, I will **never** let you or someone else lay a finger on her!!"

"She is my _servant_ and I shall do with her as I please!"

"Mother, I swear if you touch her I'll…"

"Do what?"

"Just try me and see what happens!" the Lord cried as he stepped out of the dining room…

* * *

"Ugh…how did I get stuck doing all this back breaking labor!!" Kara grumbled.

She picked up the ladle and began beating the rug. Heavy mounts of dust flowed from the beating. Kara felt her lungs quickly filling with dust. She soon started furiously coughing and choking.

The dust started filling her eyes, the ladle dropped to the ground. She rubbed her burning eyes.

Kara took a seat on the ground from the dust-covered rug.

"Oh my aching back!" she cried. Kara buried her face in her hands. Tears filled her eyes.

"I can't cry I have so much work to do!" With all her remaining strength she gathered and picked up the heavy and ladle and started furiously beating the dusty rug.

"My Lord!" He turned to the voice.

"Ayumi!"

"You scared me half to death!" he said clutching his rapidly beating heart.

"Were you watching something? Someone?"

"No, why?" Ayumi stepped over foyer.

"I see!"

"That girl sure is working hard…sure glad I never had to perform hard labor as such!" Ayumi said laughing.

"At least she knows the value of hard work!" he muttered.

"My love, please come inside so we can discuss our upcoming nuptials!" With much reluctance the Lord stepped back inside…

"Our engagement party shall be next Saturday,"

"You can bring whoever you want…be sure to tell them to bring us some nice wedding gifts!"

"I know you have some very wealth friends over in Edo, who I just dying to meet!"

"Next thing, on the agenda is…"

"Ayumi!"

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Planning out our wedding…that's simple because I know that you would never engage in…"

"You know _damn_ well that's not what I'm talking about!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

The Lord remained silent.

"Moving up our nuptials?" Ayumi snickered.

"What's so funny?" Ayumi stood up and sat down upon the Lord's lap.

"Honey, _I love you_ so much…I just simply couldn't wait any longer to become your wife!"

The Lord shook his head at her loaded words.

"Ayumi I know you all too well, you didn't do this because you wanted to marry me sooner…there's more to it!"

"My Lord, what other reason could there possibly be?"

"My mother told me about how you wanted her to watch over one of her servants,"

"She did…did she?"

"She certainly did!"

"I'm glad your mother heeded my requests,"

"Ayumi, are you that insecure?"

"Are you that insecure with yourself to think that I would simply leave you?"

"I'm not insecure!" Ayumi snorted.

"Then stop acting like it!"

"How could I not…you are one of the most _handsome_ men in all of Nippon…how could any women even a _lonely _servant resist someone so charming as yourself?!"

The Lord smiled.

"My dearest Ayumi!" the Lord cried as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh my love…I'm sorry I didn't discuss this matter with you…I was worried that you were seeing that girl on the sly,"

"Ayumi, my love I assure that I'm all yours!"

"Now continue with all those wedding plans!" …

* * *

"My Lord I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!"

"No, not all my dear!" Kara said taking a seat next to him.

"My dear Kara you don't look so well,"

"I'm just tired my Lord…I've been working non-stop these days it seems,"

"I'm so sorry about that my dear!"

Kara sighed. "What can I say it's the life of servant,"

He lifted her face and bought it to his own kissing her lips.

"Your kisses are always so warm and confronting!" Kara whispered as she reached out and held the Lord's hand.

"Kara, my dear there is something I must tell you!"

"What is it my Lord?"

He swallowed hard and peered directly into her eyes.

"Ayumi and I are getting _married_ within the next two weeks,"

"You…are?" He nodded.

"But, I thought you guys weren't getting married till sometime next year?"

"We were but unbeknownst to me her and my mother decided to push up the nuptials,"

Kara soon felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"There's no way to push back? Or better yet not even marry her?"

"No, my dear that's not possible!"

"I don't know what to say!"

"I'm terribly sorry, my love!"

"If you're so sorry then you wouldn't be marrying her!"

The Lord turned away from Kara. Her words stung his heart like piercing end of a blade. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't understand how you can continue to say how much you love me but yet in next breathe tell me that you marrying that _horrid_ woman!!" Kara sobbed.

"Ayumi, I already told you why I'm marrying her!"

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you are _marrying_ her!"

"Kara, my love!"

"No, this is it!" Kara cried as she quickly stood to her feet.

"I no longer care to be your _mistress_!"

"**I don't want ever see you again**!"

"My love please…you don't mean that!"

"I mean it…don't ever come near me again!!"

"Kara…please!!" he cried as he grabbed onto her arm.

"**Don't touch me**!!" He pulled her body in close to his forcefully kissing her. She shoved his hard in his chest causing him to collide with the dank ground.

"I never want to see you again!" Kara cried as she ran from the garden patio.

"Kara dear sweet Kara!" the Lord sobbed…

* * *

Kara ran to her bedroll and quickly climbed inside. The softness of the bedroll eased her ailing thoughts. Warm tears continued pouring freely from her eyes. She touched the necklace around her neck.

"My Lord…why…how could you do this me?"

"Why? Do you keep bringing me down only to hurt me?" she sobbed.

"Kara, my dear I'm so sorry!!"

"I never meant to hurt you!"

"I hate that I'm trapped in this terrible situation!" The Lord buried his face in his hands. Tears continuously flowed from his eyes.

"Kara, my love!!"

"If only…I…we could escape and go faraway from here!"

* * *

_For the next week Kara made every effort possible to avoid the Lord. Her efforts seem somewhat in vain since Madam Tatsuya insisted that she help with the preparations for his and Ayumi's upcoming nuptials…_

* * *

"What a delightful party!"

"Well, it's good to see that you are enjoying yourself!"

"Madam Tatsuya, you always had a flair for throwing such great parties!"

"Oh Aiko, please stop all the nonsense!" Madam Tatsuya chuckled.

"Where's that girl?" What girl?"

"The one that your son is _betrothed _to?"

"Oh her…I guess she hasn't arrived yet,"

"Why do you seem to have such _animosity_ towards that girl?" Madam Tatsuya sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little,"

"I just don't understand out of all the maidens who practically have been throwing themselves at him…he goes and picks her!"

"What is it that you don't like about her?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"You know damn well why I despise that girl!" Aiko chuckled.

"If I did know then why would I be asking?" Madam Tatsuya rolled her eyes.

"There is no need for me to explain to you why I don't like that girl!"

"Son!"

"Yes, mother?" the Lord called as he made his way over to his mother.

"Where's that fiancée of yours?"

"Ayumi, said she had some business in Shinjuku to take care of,"

"Is that so?"

"She should be on her way soon!"

"Very well then," replied Madam Tatsuya. The Lord went took a seat at the head of the wooden dining table.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh my Lord congratulations!"

"Thanks," he replied vaguely.

He turned to his right and spotted a very familiar face.

"Kara!" He stood to his foot and began heading Kara's way.

"My love!"

The Lord stopped short in his approach.

He turned to the voice.

"There you are my love!" Ayumi cried as she proceeded to jump into the Lord's arms.

"Hello Ayumi!"

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"My love I'm extremely elated to see you!!" he said deceitfully.

"That's more like it!" she said kissing him.

"Now shall we greet our guests?"

"By all means!" the Lord cried as he briefly glanced back at Kara…

"Ayumi, don't you remember Konryu?"

"Yes, isn't he one of your cohorts?"

"It's nice to see that you still remember me Ayumi,"

"I try to make an effort to know all my man's business partners,"

"I must say _damn_ you're one lucky man!"

"Is that so Konryu?!"

"Yes, not only is Ayumi elegant, _smart_, _poised_ and extremely well groomed, she one of the this country's _finest beauties_!" Ayumi chuckled at Konryu's compliments.

"I'm going to say hi to your mother!" Konryu called as he spirited away.

"My love your friend is certainly _liberal_ with his compliments!"

"As if you didn't enjoy them!"

"My love, of course how could I not?!"

"Dear Ayumi…how do I ever put up with you?"

"You know you love it!" Ayumi cried as she pulled the Lord in closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a sensuous kiss upon his lips.

"Time to party, my love!"

"Hey you bring me…no us some sake!"

"Let's gather everyone together so we can open up our engagement gifts!"

"Fine!" replied the Lord…

* * *

"Aiko thanks so much!" Ayumi called.

"No, problem glad you guys like it!"

"Well, Ayumi I think that's everything," said the Lord.

"How about a _toast_? A toast to us and our wonderful future together!" Ayumi called as she picked up her sake cup.

"C'mon everyone join in?"

"A toast to our future life!"

"Yes a toast!" cried Aiko.

"A toast to my wonderful son and his future wife!"

The entire room erupted in roars of "_Kampai_!!!!"

The Lord scanned the dining area, his eyes spotted Kara, and she was standing near a corner in the kitchen area. She turned in his direction, their eyes made contact.

("_She sees me_!")

Kara quickly turned away.

("_Kara_!!")

_("My __love!")_

"Hey!"

"Ayumi…what is it?"

"What…are you looking at?"

"Nothing and are you drunk?"

"Oh…I'm not drunk!" Ayumi stumbled.

"I think you are how about we call it a night!"

"No!! I'm not drunk!"

"I still want to have fun!"

"Ayumi!" She stepped away from the table.

"Thanks for the gifts everyone!!"

"Ayumi, come back here!"

"Thanks!!"

She made her way over to the kitchen area. She stopped at the figure hiding in the corner.

"Hey you!"

"Yes Madam Ayumi!"

"Get me some more sake!"

"As you wish!"

"No wait!"

"Yes, Madam Ayumi!"

"You're…that… **servant**…girl?"

Kara remained quiet.

"Aren't you?!"

She shoved Kara against the wall.

"Ayumi!"

"Shut-up! Ayumi cried as shoved Kara against the wall again.

"Ayumi, leave her be!"

She began pulling at her collar.

"Oh my what is this?"

"**NO**…Madam please it's nothing!"

She ripped a piece off her collar exposing her neck.

"Why this is _beautiful_!"

Kara felt her heart thumping heavily in her chest.

"What does this say "_love_" in kanji!"

"Did you know what this necklace says?"

Kara remained quiet. "How could a poor little servant girl like you get your _grubby_ little hands get something so _exquisite_?"

"Where did you get it from? Better yet whom did you get it from?"

"Ayumi!"

"Shut-up…I'm not talking to you!"

"**Answer me girl who did you get it from**!" Ayumi's incessant yelling soon caught everyone's attention.

"What's going over there?" Aiko asked as she turned her attention over to Ayumi.

"I'm not too sure!"

"**Who gave this too**?!" she screamed.

"**Damn-it! Girl**!" Ayumi screamed in anger as she ripped the necklace off of Kara's neck.

"Madam Ayumi!"

"I'll ask you one more time who gave this to you?!" Kara fell to the ground in fear.

Ayumi stood over Kara raising her fist.

"Who…gave…this… to you?!"

"I gave it to her!"

Ayumi turned to the Lord. "You did no such thing!"

"I did to give it to her!"

"Look, I don't know what _hex_ this little girl has over you but she better stop it right here and now!"

"Ayumi, I'm telling you the truth…I did give her that necklace!"

"You stopped me from punishing her before…I'm not going to let you stop me this time!"

"Ayumi, I swear if you put your hands on her I'll call off this wedding!"

"Please, let me take you home!" the Lord cried as he grabbed Ayumi.

"**Stop it…let me go**!!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you so much for coming out…thanks so much for all the wonderful gifts!!"

"We have to depart!"

"**NO**, **I need to teach that little _bitch_ a lesson**!!"

"**All I know is that she better stay the hell away from you**!!" Ayumi cried.

"WOW! What was that all about?" Aiko cried.

"I have no idea," replied Madam Tatsuya.

"So much drama…in one night!"

"Yes, and they aren't even married yet," said Aiko.

"Normally all that bickering occurs after they get married,"

"True!"

Kara picked herself up from the ground and slipped out of the busy dining room…

* * *

"Ayumi, I must say your behavior was _completely_ unacceptable tonight!"

"Oh whatever…you know you enjoyed…it!" she said slurring.

"Ayumi, I really think we should reconsider this whole marriage thing!"

"Ayumi? Ayumi?" The Lord turned and seen that Ayumi was passed out from her drunkenness…

* * *

"I can't believe she did that too me!"

"Miss Kara!" She turned to the female voice.

"Rei!"

"Miss Kara!" Rei cried as she wrapped her arms around the ailing Kara.

"I'm so sorry!" The two women stood embraced in one another's arms in the middle of the large empty hallway.

"Rei!"

"Why does that woman hate me so much?" Kara sobbed.

"She's a bitch! That's why!"

"Come on let me take you back to the quarters!" Kara nodded in agreement…

Kara sat down in her bedroll. Rei took a small white handkerchief and wiped away some of Kara's tears.

"Calm down Miss Kara it's going to be alright," Kara sighed.

"No, it won't…I just know that it won't!"

"What do you mean?"

"How could she do this me?" she repeated.

"That wretched woman was terribly wrong for humiliating you like that!"

"My Lord!" Rei peered at Kara.

"Miss Kara can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I overheard Madam Ayumi yelling something about you needing staying away from the Lord, what was that all about?" Kara turned her attention away from Rei and remained silent.

"Miss Kara?"

"Why would she say something like?"

"You are the last person I would ever expect to carry on an affair with the Lord!" Kara glanced at Rei.

"She's making up things right?" Kara shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"She's wasn't lying…what she spoke of was the truth,"

"Miss Kara!" Rei stood to her feet.

"Please, say it isn't so?" Kara remained quiet.

"Your silence to me is an admission to guilt!"

"The Lord _enticed _me…_pursuit_ me…he made me feel _good_ and _special_!"

"Miss Kara that still doesn't justify your affair with him!"

"I know that but…"

"Didn't you not know that he was getting married?"

"I knew he was getting married,"

"Then why did you continue seeing him?"

"Because…"

"You _love_ him?"

"Yes I do!" Rei shook her head.

"I'm not too sure what to think of you now,"

"I understand why Madam Ayumi was so infuriated with you…I would be too if I found out another woman was carrying on an affair with my _betrothed_!"

"There's so much more than you will far understand!"

"Miss Kara what is there to understand? You have been _cheating_ with a soon-to-be-married man!"

"I was wrong…I thought that you were so much more better than that Miss Kara,"

"But obviously I was wrong, I'm sorry to say this but I think that you got what you deserve!"

"**_What_**?!"

"How could you say such a thing?"

"Put yourself in her shoes, wouldn't you be upset too if you found out your _betrothed_ was not only cheating you but cheating with a _mere _servant girl!"

Kara stood to her feet. "I cannot believe that I thought you were my friend…that you Rei would be the one person on my side!"

"**I guess I cannot trust anyone around here**!!!" Kara screamed as she ran from their servant quarters.

"Miss Kara please come back!!" …

* * *

"I have no one…why doesn't anyone love me?" Kara sobbed. She curled up one of the seats in the patio garden. More tears flowed heavily from her eyes.

"Why does everyone hate me!"

"I don't hate you! Kara immediately turned to the familiar make voice.

"My Lord!" "Kara!!" The two scorned lovers embraced one another tightly.

"I'm so terribly sorry!"

"Please don't let me go!!"

"I promise I won't!"

"Kara, my love I'm so sorry but what happened earlier!" The Lord said lightly kissing Kara's forehead.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't taken aback by her irate actions…but what can one expect from such a lurid woman!"

"Ayumi, don't know what to say about that woman!" Kara gripped the Lord's within her own more tears flowed from her eyes.

"My love, please don't cry I hate to see you this way," he said as he wiped away some of her sad tears.

"I feel so ashamed…so embarrassed!"

"You have no reason to feel that way,"

"How can I not? I'm in love with someone that will never be mine!"

"My dear!" he cried as she clasped Kara closer.

"I hate this situation that I'm in…and trust me if I could change it I would do it in a heartbeat!"

"You could change it if you truly wanted too!"

"Trust me, my love I would…I really would you have to believe me!"

"Why can't you? Tell me…I want to know why you cannot change your faith?"

"There is so much at stake…my businesses, my land, the governmental position…not to mention my family's name!"

"Seems to be all you care about are superficial things!"

"And all these superficial things are needed to survive in this country in these trying times, my dear!"

"Speaking as someone whose been poor all her life I can tell you that money will never buy true happiness, I may have had nothing but had my family and that's all I ever needed!"

"Kara, my love I believe everything you said…I truly do but once you live a certain type of life, it's so difficult something like that up,"

"It's has nothing to do with money and power,"

"If so then what is it?"

"I feel that I can use my position and wealth to help out and reach many people!"

"You don't have be powerful and wealthy to help out the common people!"

"You are right…you are absolutely right…I feel this is the right way for me!" Kara sighed heavily.

"I wish we could just run away…to a land faraway from Nippon, then we could start…a fresh new life together!"

"I wish for that faith as well, my love!"

"If you truly did then you would be with me and not her,"

"I have something for you," He reached over in his pocket.

"Here you are, my love!"

"How did this manage to get this back from her?"

"She was drunk so it wasn't too difficult,"

"Thanks you, my Lord!"

"I want you to always keep this as a token of my undying love!" Kara took the necklace from the Lord and placed it on her heart.

"You will always hold a special place in my heart, my Lord!"

"I also want you to know that even through we cannot be together in this life…but we will be together in our next lifetime!" The Lord cried as he leaned over and tenderly kisses her…

* * *

"Goodness, things have been so hectic today!"

"I'm so glad I'm finally able to have a moment to myself," The Lord sat down on his bed.

"I'm exhausted beyond words…I cannot believe my wedding is tomorrow!" He began pulling off his work boots and his outer kimono jacket. He lied back against the softness of his bed. There was a soft knock on the hikido.

"Who's there?" No one answered. The Lord sat up in his bed.

"Who's there?" The hikido slowly slid open and the familiar figure stepped inside.

"Kara!"

"Good evening my Lord!" His heart began beating furiously.

"Kara, my love what are you doing here?" She made her way over to the Lord she gently coddled his face.

"This is your last night as a free man, so I wanted to be one you spend night with," The Lord's eyes danced with delight at her eager words. He pulled Kara in close.

Their bodies collided down on the bed. Kara pressed her lips heavily against the Lord; he returned her kiss with an intense passion…

"My Lord, I'm so upset,"

"Why is that?"

"I will never be able to enjoy another night of passion with you ever again," The Lord pulled Kara's nude body closer to his own.

"We still have the rest of night, my love to enjoy one another's company,"

"That's so true, my Lord! Let' not spare anymore time!" Kara cried as she climbed up top of the Lord.

"I'm going to make this a night you won't ever forget!" She whispered softly as she dragged her lips over to his…

* * *

"I should get going you have to prepare for the wedding!"

"Please, don't remind me,"

"My Lord, I love you so much!" "I love you too, my dear!" The pair embraced one another and engaged in a sweet kiss.

"Take care My Lord…my love!" "Kara, my dear I want you know I maybe marrying Ayumi…but the one thing she will never have is my heart!" Tears began forming in her eyes.

"My Lord, please don't say such things…my soul cannot take it,"

"You will be fine, my love as long as you have my heart!" Kara nodded and reluctantly stepped away.

"Please take care my Lord!" The Lord bowed. Kara opened the hikido and stepped out. She sighed.

"My Lord!!" she cried as she fell her body go limp against the wooden wall…

"Miss Kara!"

"What is it?"

"You know the wedding ceremony is getting ready to start,"

"I won't be attending!"

"But Miss Kara…Madam Tatsuya requested for all of her servant to be there,"

"Mika, I'm not going!"

"It's an order!"

"I don't care I'm not going! I prepared all the food and the drinks that will be served so you guys don't need me!"

"Miss Kara!"

"Tell her I'm feeling really ill!"

"Fine!" Mika cried in frustration.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to go there and see my love marrying that woman!" Kara sobbed…

* * *

_A few hours later…_

* * *

"Hey servant girl!"

"Servant girl!!"

("_I'm I dreaming_!")

"Hey wake up!"

"Madam Ayumi!" Kara cried startled.

"So, you decided that you would sleep during our wedding!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Madam!"

"Well, you should be!"

"Madam Ayumi, may I ask what might you be doing here in the servant quarters?"

"Who gave you the right to question me?"

"Forgive Madam Ayumi, I have the utmost respect for your authority!"

"I have some good news for you servant girl!"

"What may that be Madam Ayumi!"

"Madam Tatsuya is giving you to me as wedding gift!" Kara gulped.

"She…giving…me…to you?"

"Yes, you are all mine now, servant girl!"

"What…if I refuse!"

"I figured you would protest…if you refuse to come with me, you will sold to into prostitution!" Kara stood to her feet and looked into Ayumi's devious eyes.

"**I…_hate_…you…so…much**!!"

"I know this way I can keep on eye on you…make sure you keep your _nasty_ little hands away from my husband!"

"Go gather your things servant girl…we will be departing here shortly!" Ayumi stood to her feet exiting the servant quarters…

* * *

"As soon as I arrived at their home, I was appointed as Madam Ayumi's personal servant,"

"Did you get a chance to see the Lord again?"

"I rarely got the chance to see him, he was often away on business and personal affairs,"

"Madam Ayumi made sure I was to never have any contact with Lord Kenji," Kara said clutching the necklace.

"Kara you went through so much…I can see how would have so much hate for Madam Ayumi!"

"That woman took everything from me…my _pride_, _dignity_, every ounce of _self respect_…and the _love _of my life!" Kara sobbed.

Miroku sighed. "Kara, I feel for you…I really do, I'm sorry all that happened to you, but it still doesn't change the fact that you took her and her unborn child's life!!"

"Sir Miroku, I know that you will probably never forgive me for what I done…but I was only trying to save yourself and Sango from her getting tangled up in her _lies_ and deception!"

"Kara, no one asked for you help! Nor did we need it!"

"I hope you are speaking for yourself!"

"Sango?"

"I agree what Kara did was wrong but that woman hasn't done anything but cause trouble for us from the start!"

"It all makes sense now!"

"I understand why you would be taking Kara's side,"

"Miroku, what the _hell _are you talking about?"

"You wanted her to _die_ as well…Sango!"

"You said it yourself…that you tried _killing_ her!!"

"It only makes sense that you would be on her side wishing that she was dead!" Miroku sneered.

"You know that I would never intentionally try and _murder_ someone…no matter how much I may _hate_ them!" cried Sango.

"Sango, you wanted her _dead_!"

"How could you say such an awful thing?"

"Sir Miroku, I'm the one that you should be upset, not Sango!"

"Look you stay out of this…you have caused enough trouble as it is!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"I'll talk to her as I please!"

"**I'm through**!"

"I refuse to stand here be _belittled _and _insulted_ by you!"

"I'm sorry that the _woman_ you really love...alone with your offspring is _gone_!"

"If I could only _believe_ you!"

"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not!"

"**I'm through with you! I've had it**!" Sango screamed as she turned and ran back towards the town.

"**I HATE YOU**…and I _never_ want to see you again!!"

"The _feeling_ is mutual!" Miroku yelled back.

"Sango! Please wait!"

Miroku headed down the pathway back to towards the town.

"Sir Miroku!"

"Sir Miroku!" Kara repeated.

"What is it?"

"There is something else that I must tell you!"

"What else could you possibly have to tell me?" Kara walked over to Miroku.

"Madam Ayumi was not _pregnant_!"

"What? You cannot expect me to believe you!"

"Sir Miroku, I figured as much so I had one of the in house physicians draft it in writing!" Kara said as she handed Miroku the note.

"By the Gods!" Miroku cried as the letter dropped to the ground.

"Sir Miroku, she made up a lie to _guilt_ you into staying with her!"

"Ayumi, how could you?!" Miroku cried dropping to the ground.

"Sir Miroku, you should go find Sango, and let her know the truth as well,"

"SANGO!!" Miroku took off back towards the town.

("_Sango…I'm so sorry I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me_!")…

* * *

_*Hachiman_ (八幡神, _Hachiman_-shin / _Yawata no kami_) is the Shinto god of war, and divine protector of Japan and the Japanese people.

_*Douzo meshiagare Please enjoy your meal _

_*Gochisōsama thank for the good meal _

_

* * *

  
_


	9. Chapter 19 Regret

Chapter 19

Regret

* * *

_This a completely random while writing this I was listening to some music from the **Inuyasha** soundtrack...to keep me in the mood, and I came across this song "**Sotsugyou Sayonara Ha Asita No Tame**" by Tackey and Tsubasa. (Thanks: **KawaiiBella32**) Not too sure what the actual English title is...but it's the 16th track from the 3rd Inuyasha OST album. This song in my personal opinion fits the entire mood of this chapter...if you have this song I highly encourage you to listen to that track...it's sooooo good, if you want it just pm me...enough blabbing on with the story..._

* * *

"Sango!"

"Please…I really need to speak to you!"

"SANGO!" Miroku cried as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Leave me alone!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku's face.

"Sango!"

She jerked her arm from his grasp. "There is nothing left for us to talk about…we're through!"

"Sango, please I really need to talk to you!"

"What could you possible have left to say to me…I think that you made it quite clear that you care more for that _dead_ whore that me!"

"Sango…that's not true!"

"I have nothing else to say to you!"

"Go away and leave me be!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me!"

"I don't have anything to say to you…so leave me the _HELL_ alone!"

"Hey, what's going?" called a patron.

"I don't know…but sounds like someone is yelling!" another patron whispered loudly.

"Who's that arguing?" asked another.

"I don't know but seems like there's some kind of dispute going on," replied a nearby patron.

"Don't know what's going…but they need to quiet down!" called an old lady.

"Let me go Miroku!"

"I'm not letting you go until you talk to me!"

"Sango, please just hear me out!"

"Let me go! You _jerk_! I have nothing else to say to you!"

"Sango!"

"Let me go!" she cried trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Kagome!"

"Yes Shippo?"

"I wonder why so many people are gathered in the square?"

"I have no idea," she replied while looking out the window of their inn.

"Let's go see what's up," Shippo cried as he leapt up and ran out of their inn room.

"Excuse me,"

"Yes?" replied a patron.

"Could you please tell us what's going?" asked Kagome.

"A young man who appears to be a monk and what I'm assuming to be his lady seemed to be having some kind of domestic dispute!"

"A monk and a young lady!" replied Kagome.

"Miroku, Sango!" she and Shippo called in unison.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yeah…yeah I'm on it!"

"Move it people!" Inyasha cried as he cleared a pathway through the noisy crowd...

* * *

"Let me go!"

"Not until we talk!"

"Sango, please just listen to what he has to say,"

"What…so now you're on his side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, but Miroku has something _dire_ he needs to tell you!"

"I don't care what he has to say to me! I don't care! I don't care!" Sango screeched as she covered her ears.

"Sango…Miroku what's going on here?" Kagome asked.

"I want this filthy monk to take his grubby hands off of me!"

"I'll let her go as soon as she allows me to talk to her!"

"Sango, why don't you want to talk to Miroku?" asked Shippo.

"Alright you two break it up!" Inuyasha called he pulled the two apart.

"Thank you!"

"Sango, please I really have something important to say to you!"

"I told you…that I don't give a _damn_ what you have to say to me!"

"Kagome, what could possible be going on with those two?"

She sighed. "Shippo, I have no idea!"

"I have to go!" Sango cried as she jetted through the gathered crowd.

"Sango wait!" Kara cried following after her.

"I should go after her too! Shippo you stay here!"

"Okay!" agrees Shippo.

Kagome spirited through the crowd after Sango.

"Sango…wait!"

"No, let her go!" Inuyasha cried as he blocked Miroku's path.

"Inuyasha, please!"

"I'm not sure what you need this time…but it's obvious that she doesn't want to have anything to do with you!"

"If Sango doesn't want you to speak to you…then _leave_ her be!"

Sango sat down on her tatami bed burying her face in her hands.

"Sango!" Kara cried as she sat down besides her.

"Please leave me alone!"

"My dear I know that you are terribly upset…but Sir Miroku was only trying to tell you something he learned from my story!"

"I don't care what he learned from your story…that _bastard_ doesn't _care_ or _love_ me, so why should I have to listen to what he has to say?"

Kara wrapped her arms around Sango.

"There you are!"

Kara turned to the familiar voice.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she made her way over to the two ladies. She took a seat on the other side of Sango.

She gently began stroking Sango's smooth jet-black hair.

"Please, tell me what's the matter,"

Sango remained quiet. "Was it something Miroku said or did that caused you to be this upset?"

Sango lifted her face to meet Kagome's. "Something like that!"

"Oh, Sango…I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too…sorry that I ever believed anything that _treacherous_ monk has ever said to me!" Sango cried as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Sango, please tell me what's the matter?"

She remained mute.

Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"Sango, my dear I think that you need to get some rest," Kara said as she stood to her feet and made her way over to the hikido.

"Kagome!"

"What is it Kara?"

"I think Sango needs to get some much needed rest,"

"Yes, definitely!"

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"I was referring to the both of us!"

"Right!" she called as she made her way over Kara.

"How about we step outside?"

"Okay," Kagome cried in reluctance, as she and Kara stepped out of the room.

Kara leaned her fragile body against the hikido.

"I feel so sorry for Sango, I wonder what her and Miroku were fighting about?"

"It had to be something terrible for Sango to become this distraught!"

"I was sure that once Miroku came back they would have made up,"

"Wait, Kara were you with them?"

Kara nodded in response.

"Please, tell me what happened,"

"When Sir Miroku and I arrived into town…"

"You were with Miroku?" Kagome asked interrupting her statement.

"Kagome, please don't assume anything…Sir Miroku and I went to give Madam Ayumi a proper burial alone side her ancestors,"

"Okay, I'm sorry please continue,"

"Once we arrived in town, we came across Sango, she and Sir Miroku had a brief moment of pleasantries,"

"But, Sir Miroku wasn't very thrilled to see Sango,"

"What? Why would he not want to see Sango?"

Kara sighed.

"Unfortunately, Sir Miroku felt that Sango was a conspirator in Madam Ayumi's death!"

"What? How could Miroku think such a thing?"

"Sango's intentions prior to her capture were to kill Madam Ayumi…she revealed this to Miroku…when she died…so he believed that Sango was behind her death!"

"What? That's impossible Sango may have hated Madam Ayumi she would never resort to killing her!"

"I know she wouldn't,"

"That Miroku, how could he think such horrible things about Sango?"

"There is no way that Sango was responsible for Madam Ayumi's death!"

"She was really looking forward to Miroku's return," Kagome said as she leaned back against the smoothness of the hikido...

* * *

"Miroku, I'm warning you don't go in there!"

"Look, no matter how much you protest I'm going to see Sango!"

"Miroku, please don't go in there!" little Shippo cried as he hopped upon Miroku's shoulders.

"Shippo, please stay out adults' business!" Miroku cried as he removed little Shippo from his shoulders.

"Hey you should listen to the little pipsqueak, and not go in there!"

"Hey! Who you calling "_little_"?"

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and Shippo. He sucked in a deep breath. "Please, let me do this!"

"Whatever! I've about had it with you Miroku!"

"Thank you!" Miroku replies while he made his way inside the inn…

"I'm sorry but what does your story have to do with Sango and Miroku?"

"Kagome, please there is much more that needs to be told…" Kara stopped in her speech and stare at Kagome's surprised face.

"Kagome, what is it?"

Kara turned her attention to the foot of the creaky wooden stairs.

"Sir Miroku!"

Miroku stopped and stood in front of both Kara and Kagome.

"Kagome…Kara!"

"Sir Miroku what are you doing here?"

"You two both know why I'm here!"

"Of course we know why you are…but that's mean that we're going to let you see her!"

"Kagome with all due respect…please…get out of my way!"

"Miroku she said that she didn't want to see you!"

"I don't care…I just need to talk to her!"

"Sir Miroku, please stop this!" Kara pleaded as she steps in front of Miroku.

He turned to Kara and stared in distain at her. "If you would have told me from the get go then we wouldn't have been in this _mess_!"

"What? Excuse me?"

"Don't act as if you don't know what I'm referring too!"

"Miroku!"

"Stay out of this Kagome!"

Kara lowered head. "Sir Miroku, you were already quite infuriated upon our arrival into town when Sango tried talking to you!"

Miroku sighed "It's true that I was pretty irate when we arrived here, how did you expect me to act after coming from Ayumi's grave?"

"Sir Miorku you are not the only one grieving over her death…Sango was here worried over your well-being…"

"Don't start with me!"

"Had you reveal your grievance sooner, Sango and I wouldn't never been in this predicament!"

Kara grasped at Miroku's harsh words.

("_What's going on here_?")

"How dare you lie the blame on me, I was only trying save you from her tangled web of lies and deception!"

"Kara, I understand that you were trying to help but taking her life was not the right way!"

"WHAT! Miroku are you talking about?"

"Kagome please stay out of this!" Miroku barked.

"No, as long as Sango is involved in this I won't stay out of it!"

"Move out of my way I need to see Sango!"

"No, Miroku she doesn't want to see you!"

"Sir Miroku please!" begged Kara.

"Look get out of my way!" Miroku cried as he shoved Kara and Kagome against the hard wall...

"**SANGO**!" Miroku screeched as he barged into the dark quaint room…

"Miro-ru-ku," she whispered.

"Sango, can we please talk?" Miroku asked softening his tone.

She lifted her limp body from the ground and turns to Miroku. The two scorned lovers faced one another.

("_Her face, there's such deep sadness in her eyes_,")

("_What could he possibly have to say to me_?")

"Sango, we tried to stop him!"

"Sir Miroku please leave her be!"

("_She coming towards me, I hope she will allow me to explain myself_,")

"Miroku," Sango said softly.

"Give me one damn good reason why I should hear what you have to say?" she asked furiously.

"Because…I…love you!"

She turned away.

"Sango!"

"Look, just tell me what it is you have to say before I change my mind!"

"I just want to apologize for accusing you of conspiring to kill Ayumi!"

"It turns out that Ayumi wasn't pregnant," he continued.

Sango quickly turned to back to Miroku. "Why doesn't that surprise me,"

"It seemed she would do any and everything to get you to stay with her!"

"I know Sango, and I'm sorry I should have known better not to trust her!"

"You may find this hard to believe but I think that if I had been in your place and someone was claiming to have my child, I too would have tried to make it work,"

"Sango, I'm happy that you understand where I'm coming from!" Miroku cried as he stepped over to Sango.

"NO, just because I understand doesn't mean I willing to forgive!"

"Sango, please!" Miroku cried tightly embracing Sango.

"Please, I'm so sorry!" he stammered.

"Miroku!"

"Sango, I love you…I'm so sorry I hurt you!"

"Miroku, stop let her go!"

"Kagome, please," Sango said as he lied her head against Miroku's firm masculine shoulder.

Warm tears flowed from her eyes. "Sango!" Miroku whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

"Miroku, if you truly _loved _me, you would have _never _considered leaving me!" Sango yelled as she pulled herself from Miroku's embrace.

"Sango, I don't know what to say other than I terribly sorry for my transgressions!"

"You know what I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I ever thought a _philander_ like you could ever be faithful!" Sango screamed as she ran from the room.

"Sango, please wait!" Kagome cried.

"Don't follow me!" she yelled as she jetted from the inn.

Miroku dropped to the cold dank ground. "Sango, I'm so sorry!" he cried as tears pierced his eyes.

"Sango, my dear!" Kara cried as she ran after Sango…

"Sango, please stop!"

"SANGO!" Kara screamed.

"What's going on?" called a local patron.

"I'm not sure," replied another.

"Why are they running through the town?" called a local merchant.

"Ugh!" Sango cried as she toppled onto the wet ground.

"Sango!" Kara cried as she tried reaching for Sango.

She ignored Kara's pleads and turned away. "Kara…please leave me be!"

"Sango, I'm so sorry about all this…"

"Kara, it's not your fault,"

"No, it is…if I would have told you from the start about Ayumi's secret, then we wouldn't be in this dire situation!"

Sango stood to her feet, and gently coddled Kara's soft youthful face. "Kara, please it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!" Kara cried.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kara.

"It's my fault for believing that _bastard_ Miroku could ever be faithful to me!"

"Sango, my dear, Sir Miroku does truly care for you!"

She immediately dropped her grip on Kara and slowly stepped away from her.

"Sango!"

Sango shook her head. "How could say such a thing…when you heard him telling me that he didn't love me?"

"He was just speaking in anger…just as you are now!"

"You're _damn_ right I'm speaking in anger…how could I not? My lover is _abandoning_ me for some lying _dead_ whore…and the only family I have left in this God-forsaken world is being kept alive by the very enemy that _slain_ my entire village…so forgive me for being a bit _angry_!" Sango screeched.

Kara slowly strode over to her. "Look, I'm sorry for everything that you've been through…but please just go and talk to Sir Miroku!"

"Fine, you want me to go talk to that bastard Miroku? I will,"

Before Kara could reply Sango began making her way back towards the inn...

* * *

"Miroku, you're such freaking idiot!" Inuyasha cried.

"Yeah a bigger one than Inuyasha!"

"Hey watch your mouth! You little pipsqueak!"

"Put a sock in you two!" Kagome said scowling the two as she stepped over to Miroku.

"Miroku, she will be back…just give her some time,"

"I really messed up this time,"

"You sure did!"

Everyone turned the familiar voice.

"Sango!" Miroku whispered loudly.

She slowly stepped in the quaint inn room; and stopped and stood in front of Miroku.

The pair stared deeply and intensely at one another. The silence in the room grew thick with tension.

"Guys, maybe we should leave," Kagome suggested.

"Leave are you kidding it's getting good!" Shippo cried.

"Shippo!" Kagome replied as she picked up little Shippo and headed out of the room.

"Wait, what about Kirara?" Shippo cried.

"Kirara! Come with us," Inuyasha barked.

Upon command Kirara followed the gang out of the tension-filled room…

Miroku stood to his feet. He leaned his body against the rigid tatami wall. "Sango…I cannot express how deeply sorry I am!"

She remained silent.

He lifted his head, their eyes meant in a cold, hard stare. "Ugh!" Miroku cried as he grasped his injured left cheek.

"Do you really think I'm that _easy_?"

"That a simple "_I'm sorry_" is going to suffice for all the pain and heartache you've put me through?"

"I know saying sorry isn't enough…"

"NO, it's not!" Sango yells.

"My actions should speak louder than my _foul _words…Sango I'm willing to do anything to prove that to you!"

She stepped closer to Miroku, so close her warm-inviting scent began invading his sense of smell.

"I really, really want to believe you…but I can't!" she said sniffling.

Miroku reached over and began wiping the sad tears from her delicate face. "Please, my dear Sango I know that I've been a complete _ass_, but if you give me another chance, I will prove my _undying_ love to you!"

"NO!" Sango cries as she removed his hands from her face.

"I can't…I just can't forgive you!"

"Please!" Miroku cried through broken tears.

"I…I…just can't!" she stumbled.

"Sango, my love… please find it your heart to forgive me!" Miroku cried as he grabbed Sango clutching her within his arms.

"No, Miroku stop…let me go!"

"NO, I'm not going to let you go till you forgive me!"

"Let me go…let me go!" Sango wiggled her way out of Miroku's grasp.

She shoved him against the hard wall…

She turned her back to Miroku, and then rose up her blouse.

"Sango! What are you doing?"

"Do you see this?"

"See what?"

"Open your damn eyes monk!"

Miroku stood to his feet and stepped closer to Sango.

"What are those marks on your back?"

"These marks are from the beating I received!"

"Beating? Who beat you?"

She pulled up her blouse and turned to her beloved.

"Your lying dead whore!"

"But…why would she order for something so _vile_?"

"Do you need to ask… its because she's an _evil_, disgusting woman!" she screeched.

He reached over to and Sango grabbed her hand.

"My dearest love…I'm so sorry for all the pain and sorrow that I, she has put you through…if only you could find in your heart to forgive me!"

Sango jerked her hand from his grasp.

"There's nothing you could say or do…that would make me forgive you…you lecherous bastard!" Sango sneered.

He clutched his chest; he felt his heart skipped a beat. "San-go!" he whispered.

She turned and headed for the hikido.

"Sango!" Kagome cried as she stepped through the doorway.

"We…weren't listening to you guys…" little Shippo stammered.

"I'm leaving!" she announced.

"You're leaving?" asks Kara.

"That's what I said!"

"But…Sango where will you go?" Kagome asked.

She turned and leered at Miroku. "To someone that has always _loved_ and _cared_ for me!"

Miroku turned away at her crude words.

"Sango…what do you mean by that?" asked Kagome.

She ignored her reply and began making her way out of the inn.

"Kirara!" Her faithful companion immediately came to her side.

"Don't bother following me!"

"Let's go Kirara!" She purred in response to her owner's request as the two made their way out of the inn...

Kagome and the others stepped back inside the overwrought room.

"Sir Miroku!"

"Miroku, what happened?"

He remained quiet.

"Miroku, you _jerk_ why aren't you going after her?" Shippo yells.

He lifted his tear-stricken face. "She said that she cannot find in her heart to forgive me," Miroku cried with a helpless shrug.

"You and Sango are always fighting…what's the difference this time?"

"Shippo! You idiot stop trying to meddle in adults' business!"

Shippo turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…you have a lot of nerve…whenever you and Kagome fight…which is often…you're always crying and going after her especially when _Koga_ or _Kikyo_ comes around!"

"My relationship with Kagome is different…so what if I act that way!"

"How dare you bring Kikyo into this!" barked Inuyasha.

"Hey, stop that! You too!" ordered Kagome.

"Whatever, if he really loved Sango…then he would have went after her!"

Miroku buried his face in his hands.

"Sango I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Sango ran to the edge of the town, she turned and peered over at the bustling village.

("_Look, at that he's not even trying to come after me_!")

("_I guess it really is over between us_,")

"C'mon Kirara!" Sango cried as they both sprinted away...

* * *

"Are you guys crazy…we need to go after Sango!" little Shippo cried.

"Hey, you little brat where in the sam-hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yells as he grabbed little Shippo by the tails.

"Hey…let me go…I want to go find Sango!"

"Obviously, Sango doesn't want anyone to bother right now! So we need to just leave her be!"

"As much I hate to agree…but Inuyasha is right I think that she was just venting and needs some time to think and collect her thoughts!"

Kara leaned back against the hardness of the tatami wall.

("_Sango…why do I have the feeling that you have not simply gone off to vent_!")

Kagome steps out of the room and shutting the hikido behind her. "Guys I think we probably just need to let both Sango and Miroku alone for awhile, so they can sort out their feelings,"

"I still think that we should go find Sango, she was really upset and she did mention finding someone else," says little Shippo.

"Sango, was clearly upset but I really think that she needs some time to settle her thoughts," Kagome replied.

("_I agree with the little one…I too think that we should go and find Sango_!")...

* * *

_A couple of hours later_

* * *

"Miroku?" called Kagome.

There was no response. She peeked inside the room.

("_Is he asleep_?")

("_I'm not sure if he's asleep or not but I think that I'll just leave him alone for right now_,")

Kagome quietly shut the hikido.

Miroku slowly sat up. He rubbed his red raw tear-stricken face.

"Sango my…love please come back to me!" he sobbed.

"I hadn't realized that nightfall will be soon approaching!"

Sango said as she peered into the balmy evening sky. She took a seat upon the shade of a nearby Gingko tree. Kirara sat down besides her. Sango sucked in a deep breathe.

The crisp forest air seems to calm her ailing thoughts.

"Kirara, I just don't know what to do…I cannot decide if I should go back or not!"

"I don't want anyone to worry about me…but if I go back there I will have to face…_Miroku_!"

Tears began filling her eyes. Her companion purrs lightly. She gently stroked her soft fur.

"Thank you for always being there and supporting me Kirara!"

"I know that you will be always support me no matter what decision I may make,"

Once again Kirara purred in response as she rubbed against Sango letting her know that she was in total support of her owner.

She leaned back against the soft bark of the Gingko tree and shutting her eyes. She climbed into Sango's lap and soon fell fast asleep...

* * *

"Guys…it's nightfall and Sango still isn't back!" little Shippo cried with worry.

Kagome sat down on top of the bedroll.

"Yes, I'm started to worry too," replied Kara.

"Gosh, I would have thought that Sango would have been back by now," said Kagome.

"Maybe she's still fuming at all the crap that jerk Miroku has put her through!"

"Inuyasha, of course she would be…but I thought that Sango would have been back by now to try and mend things with him,"

"Well, if she ain't back by now…then she obviously isn't over it yet!"

"Inuyasha I think that we all quite _aware_ of that!"

"If you are then leave Sango alone…let her collect and get her thoughts together!"

"Inuyasha…shut your trap…Sango is out there all alone and grieving…she needs to be with us so we can help her cope with her pain!"

"I…I…agree with the little one…I think that we should try and find Sango…I'm really worried about her," Kara interjects.

"Guys, I'm sure Sango is fine…leave her be damnit!"

"Inuyasha, stop being so thoughtless!" Kagome cried.

"How the hell am I being thoughtless…all I'm trying to do is to get you guys to understand that she is hurt and probably wants some time to herself!"

Inuyasha said firing back.

"Well…that maybe true but…" Kagome started.

"He's right!"

Everyone turned to the familiar voice.

"Sir Miroku!"

"Hey Miroku, you're finally awake!" Kagome said happily.

"Inuyasha is correct…please give Sango some time to collect her thoughts," he says as he made his way up the inn stairs towards everyone.

"We understand what you are saying…but we just want to make sure that she is alright," replied Kara.

He turned to Kara. "I assure that Sango is a strong woman…she will be okay,"

"But, Miroku…" little Shippo began.

"I just don't know…if I will be!" Miroku stammered as tears began falling heavily from sad eyes.

"Oh Miroku!" Kagome cried as she immediately ran to his aid.

His ever-growing sorrow caused his entire body to crash into the hard ground.

"Sir Miroku!" Kara cried as she too ran over to Miroku's aid.

"I'm so sorry about all this…I hope you and your beloved Sango can work things out!"

"She _hates_ me…I don't think that I can live without her by my side!"

"Then you should have thought about that while you were _fooling_ around with that damn witch!"

"Inuyasha!"

"They wouldn't be in this _shit_…if he would just stop messing around!"

Kagome stood to her feet.

"**SIT BOY**!"

"**AHHHHHHHH**!" Inuyasha cried as his body involuntarily crashed into the hard wood ground.

"Serves you right!" little Shippo cried stepping over Inuyasha.

"I'll get you for this!" Inuyasha muttered.

Kara and Kagome lifted Miroku to his feet.

"Shippo, could you please open the hikido?"

"Sure thing,"

The ladies took him inside the small inn room and sat him down upon one of the fukuro. "Miroku, get some rest…don't worry we'll find Sango,"

"Yes, Sir Miroku please get rest to heal your ailing thoughts," Kara replied as she gently rubbed Miroku's back.

Inuyasha stepped inside the room. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I'm afraid if I speak you're going to give me another sit command!"

"Well, that depends on whether or not I like what it is that you have to say!"

"Yeah, that's what's scary," Inuyasha mutters under his, breathe.

"What was that?"

"I was going to say…that since it already past nightfall, maybe we all should just call it a night and see if Sango returns during the night if not then we go searching for her early tomorrow,"

Kagome sighed. "I suppose, you're right it's pretty late,"

"It will be pretty hard searching for her in the dark," replied Kara.

Kagome stood to her feet. "I am beat…I suppose that would be the best thing to do, is to wait and look for Sango first thing tomorrow,"

"No…don't listen to Inuyasha!" little Shippo cried as he hopped upon Kagome's shoulders.

"Shippo, it's late…and I think that everyone is really tired and besides we need to console Miroku too,"

"Oh, who cares about Miroku, he is the sole reason why Sango is all upset,"

"Shippo, that maybe true but he is our friend, and we cannot just leave him be, he needs us just as much as Sango does,"

"I suppose," Shippo cried in disagreement.

"I'm not tired…and I go all night long if need be!"

"Shippo, you need to remember not all of us are demons…us humans need our rest in order to have energy,"

"Yeah, I forget that sometimes, that makes me _proud_ to be a demon!" little Shippo proclaims with pride and vigor.

He turned to Inuyasha. "That's something you wouldn't even know about!"

"What are you babbling on about you little runt?"

"Nothing…you're pea-brain couldn't even understand!"

"WHAT? The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You know us full demons can go on forever…unlike you…"

"Don't you even go there with me…I can kick your little…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"He started it!"

"Guys, please let's all get some rest, that why we can go about searching for Sango!" Kara pleaded...

* * *

_A few hours later into the night_

* * *

Inuyasha quietly stood to his feet. He glanced around the quaint little inn room. Everyone was fast asleep. He quietly his way over to the hikido and slowly slid it open and stepped outside of their room. He made his way out of the inn. He felt the cool, breezy night air whip through his fire-rat robe. The small town was barren and devoid of activities. Inuyasha strode over to the entrance of town. He peeked out into the dark deep forests.

"Sango, I know that you're around here somewhere," Inuyasha sighed and made his way back over to their inn...

* * *

"Ohhhhhh!" Kagome cried as she sat up and stretched.

"Goodness, is it morning already," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning,"

She turned to the voice.

"Good morning Kara,"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not really…I was really worried about Sango to quite honest with you,"

Kara sighed. "So was I,"

"Speaking of Sango, did she come back? Has anyone seen her?" Kagome asked as she glanced around their room.

"No, Kagome she hasn't come back yet," Kara replied.

"I think it's time that we go and find her now that it's daylight,"

"Kagome, my dear by all means I agree…but please have something to eat first,"

"Kara, thanks but no thanks, I really want to start searching for Sango!"

Kara sat down a small tray into front of Kagome. "My dear, we all just as eager to find Sango, but you need to eat to keep up your strength,"

"What are you talking about? I'm _strong_ so I'll be okay,"

"Kagome, we can search for Sango once everyone finishes eating," Kara replied sternly.

"Fine!" she said in frustration.

Inuyasha slipped out of their room and quickly made his way out of their inn. He glanced around town; the village was bustling with people going about.

He headed over to the entrance of the town. He sniffed the humid morning air.

("_Sango, can't be still in town…this is where I'm picking up her scent_,") Inuyasha stepped out of the town and continued sniffing the humid morning air...

* * *

"Is it morning already!" Sango said as she slowly opened her eyes.

She stood to her feet and stretched her body. The balmy morning air blanketed her face with its warmth. She peered into the sunny cloudless skies as she made her way over to a small colorful field of chrysanthemums. Tears started forming in her eyes. She continued making her way through the rainbow of flowers. Sango picked up one of the flowers and pressed it against her broken heart.

Many sad tears begun trickled down her youthful face.

"I'm so conflicted…I just don't know what to do!"

"I think you should do whatever is best for you!"

She immediately turned to the voice. "Inuyasha…you startled me…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to that,"

"Do you really mean what you just said?"

"Sango, you know I always mean what I say,"

"Where are the others?" Sango asked looking around.

"Don't worry I came alone…"

"You did? But why?"

Inuyasha slowly stepped closer to Sango. "Sango, I can't say that I know how you feel…but I want you to know that I support whatever decision that you make regarding your relationship with Miroku,"

"Thank you…I truly appreciate that Inuyasha,"

"I know that you guys need time to heal your relationship…I just cannot understand why the others can't see that,"

"Because, they care for me unlike that…_monk_…"

"I cannot even speak his name,"

"I hate to admit it but that _bastard_ does care for you…"

Sango shook her head at Inuyasha's response.

"It doesn't matter if he does because it's over between us…I mean it this time!"

"That's fine it's your decision…it's just a matter of you being able to live with the consequences of your decision,"

Sango turned away.

"Sango, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay,"

"I'm fine…thanks for inquiring,"

"Sango, please take this," Inuyasha says as he strode over to Sango and handed her a small wrapped cloth and a small bottle.

"Inuyasha, what's this?"

"It's some food and water…I thought if you're going away you may need something to eat,"

"Inuyasha…thank you," she said awe as she accepted his offerings.

"Sango, please take care of yourself and come back to us when you are good and ready, we'll always be here for you,"

"Inuyasha, thank you for all the pleasantries and gratitude,"

Inuyasha nodded and began making his way back toward the village.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he replied turning around.

"Did Miroku try and come after me?"

"No…he didn't!"

Sango clutched her heart.

"He was quite distraught when you left,"

"So he didn't come after me at all?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Sango, I know I said I support you…but you should stop all the games…either you want him back or not!"

"Inuyasha…it's not that simple…he really hurt me…I don't know if I can find it in my heart and soul to forgive him!"

"If you don't want to take the risk…then let him go…wash your hands of Miroku!"

"You know what Inuyasha…you are _absolutely_ right…I deserve better…I deserve someone who's going to be _faithful_, and _loyal_ to me!"

"I agree Sango you deserve that!"

"Inuyasha, thank you for helping me make this tough decision!"

"Alright…anyway Sango please take care and be safe,"

"I will!" Inuyasha nodded as he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"I'm going to go find the man that has always loved, and cared for me and said he would go to the ends of world for me!"

Sango ran back over to Kirara who was still resting peacefully against the warmth of the Gingko tree.

"Kirara, let's go…I'm going to go find my long lost love!"

Sango gently patted Kirara and she awoke and purred in response, and the pair headed down the long winding dirt path that mapped through the deep forest...

* * *

"Where could Inuyasha be?" Kagome cried.

She looked around the bustling village. She sniffed the cold, balmy morning air.

"Hey Kagome I think I spotted him!" called little Shippo.

"Where?"

"Near the square!"

Kagome turned and peered over at the square. "I don't see him!" she replied squinting as the warm sunrays beamed in her eyes.

("_Oh great I think that they spotted me_!")

"Inuyasha! I see him!"

"C'mon Shippo!"

"Right behind you!"

("_I'm not sure if I should tell Kagome that I did find Sango_?")

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Where were you?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I thought that I'd get a head start on the search for Sango,"

"How thoughtful of you!" Kagome replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm trying to be helpful here!"

"You have at least told us what you were doing!"

"Does it matter? I'm back now that's all that matters!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I know you try but sometimes you can be so inconsiderate!"

"What? I swear _nothing_ I ever do pleases you!" Inuyasha cried.

"Hey guys can we get back to the mission?"

"Where's Miroku and what's-her-name?"

"Kara stayed behind with Miroku, he was still pretty distraught," replied Kagome.

"He wouldn't even get out of bed to eat," said Shippo.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You would think he would get off his ass and be the first one out here looking for Sango!"

"Well, did you find any signs of her?"

"No…none at all,"

"Inuyasha you didn't find anything? Are you sure?" Kagome asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

He stepped closer to Kagome. "Yes, I'm quite sure I didn't find any trace of her!"

Kagome sat down at the square and buried her face in her hands. "Inuyasha, you didn't pick up her scent?" she asked.

He sat down next to Kagome. "Kagome, I'm sorry but I haven't been able to find her scent,"

"Wow, it seems like Sango has just disappeared," replied little Shippo.

"Shippo and I have checked every corner of the damn village…no one has seen her,"

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, don't worry we'll find Sango," Inuyasha said with some reassurance.

("_I'm sorry for the lies Kagome…but I just can't bare to tell you the truth_,")

"I just don't understand where Sango could have gone!" cried little Shippo...

* * *

"This pathway seems to go on ages!" Sango cried.

"Then again I've never pay any attention to it since I was always with the gang,"

Sango ceased walking and stared ahead. There lying ahead was nothing more than a sea of green that lied ahead.

She continued walking through the forest.

"I never noticed how fresh and fragrant the air is out here!" Sango said inhaling some of the fresh forest air.

"It's amazing,"

"Look Kirara over at that field…let's go and take a look!" Sango cheered as she sprinted towards the field.

"Kirara…this isn't a field…it's looks like an abandon garden of _white lilies_!" she grasped.

She slowly stepped into the garden. The white lilies blanked the entire vicinity of the small garden. Sango sat down the middle of the garden.

She plucked one of the lovely flowers and peered into the sunny cloudless sky.

"These flowers bring back _such_ memories,"

"Memories of my dear brother Kohaku," Sango whispered excitedly. She placed the flower to her heart.

"Someday Kohaku I will find you and we will be a family once again,"

"I know that you are out there…and you can hear me, someday I will find you…my dear brother,"

Tears slowly began trickling down her face.

"Till that day my dear brother…I have to go now…but please don't _ever_ think that I have forgotten about you…I love you!" Sango stood to her feet and then placed the white lillie inside her hair.

"Let's go Kirara!" She purred in response and the duo made their way back onto the narrow pathway into the deep forest...

* * *

"Kirara…let's stop here and rest!"

"This feels nice," Sango said as she sat down next the riverbed.

"Are you hungry?"

Sango pulled the loaf out of the small fukuro that Inuyasha had given her.

"Here you go," She called as she fed Kirara a small piece.

"Mmmph, this bread is quite good,"

Kirara purrs.

"We've been traveling for two days now…to be quite honest I'm not too sure how to find him,"

She sighed. "I suppose we could find a nearby town and ask for some directions,"

She lied back against the soft Earth and looked into the sky...

* * *

"Miroku!"

"Wait Miroku isn't here…was I dreaming?"

Sango sat up. "I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep,"

"Kirara!" She turned to her side and there was Kirara lying there sleeping peacefully.

Sango smiled.

"Kirara…I'll let you rest for a little while longer but we really should get going soon," she replied.

* * *

_A few more hours pass_

* * *

"Kirara, I'm still not sure if we are on the right path!"

Sango stood and look around the cross way of the wooded path.

("_I wish I knew where we were_!")

She sighed heavily.

"Excuse me young lady?"

She turned to the gruff male voice.

"Yes!"

"You seemed to be lost…"

"Ugh…well…yes…something like that," she muttered.

"I live around these parts perhaps I can help you find your way,"

Sango remained quiet. Kirara began purring and rubbing her head against her leg.

"Okay, Kirara I get the idea!"

"Yes, I was looking for Odawara prefecture,"

"Well, you are luck young lady…the _Odawara prefecture_ is about 15 kilometers Northwest of _Kamakura_,"

"Oh wow that's great!"

"Thanks so much!" Sango expressed with delight as she bowed before the old man.

"C'mon Kirara!"

"Wait!" Sango cried as she turned back to the old man.

"I'm sorry but could you point me in the direction of Odawara,"

"Follow me I'm headed in that direction," the old called as he began heading up the pathway...

* * *

("_It seems to be heading towards night fall soon_!")

("_I hope that we would have arrived there by now_,")

"Young lady?"

"Yes?"

"This is my stop…Odawara is just about 10 kilometers north of here,"

"That's great! Your kindness is greatly appreciated!" Sango replied as she bowed before the old man and began continuing her way.

"Well, seeing that it's close to nightfall, I wouldn't reckon that you continue traveling,"

"It's quite alright…I'll be fine!"

The old man turned to Sango. "Up ahead…there is a _desolate_ village…many people avoid that village during the night, because it's said to be haunted by some ghost demons,"

Sango sighed. "I really was hoping to make it to Odawara by today,"

"Young lady, with all due respect surely whatever business you have in Odawara could wait till morning!"

"I suppose," Sango replied with distain.

"You seemed tired and strained…how about you come and take a rest at my village for tonight,"

"Alright,"

"Quickly, we need to make it to Kamakura before nightfall," the old man said as he grabbed a hold of Sango dragging her back towards his village...

* * *

"This is the spare room to my home, you may stay here if you like?"

"Thank you these accommodations are fine,"

"Please call me if you need anything!"

Sango nodded in response. She and Kirara stepped inside the tiny room. A dusty smell smacked Sango in her face. She quickly covered his face.

The small room was bare and consisted of only a small bed and antiquated work-study. Sango sat down upon the small bed. "Seems as if no one has used this room for ages!"

Kirara took a seat on her lap. "I suppose I should be grateful for the old man's generous hospitality!"

Kirara purred in response.

Sango smiled. "I know you're right I really should be, we are near his place, so waiting a few more hours definitely isn't going to hurt,"

"We could both use a good night's rest," Sango cried as she stretched and soon fell fast asleep…

* * *

_The very next morning_

* * *

"Oh!"

"Wow, is it morning already?" Sango cried as she sat up.

"Kirara!" Her faithful companion remained in her somber. She gently pointed her the top of Kirara's head. The feline stirred from her rest.

"Hey, sleepyhead wake up…we need to be on our way," Sango says as she stood to her feet and stepped out of the tiny room and out into the empty hallway.

"Good morning!"

Sango and Kirara both turned to the voice.

"Good morning good Sir,"

"I know you said you wanted to be make haste…but please come and have some breakfast,"

"Sure,"

"Please come this way,"

The two made their way over to the old man and followed him over to the _washitsu_.

"Please have a seat," offered the old man.

"Thank you," Sango replied as she took a seat at the low table.

("_I wonder what's on the menu_?")

The old man brings out a small stemming pot.

"Smell good!" Sango said with glee.

He sat the pot down in the middle of the table; he immediately stepped back into his kitchen. He next he bought out a small tray and placed it in front of her.

Sango looked over her meal. Which consisted of a bowl of rice, an egg, and what seemed to a small piece of grilled _unagi_.

"Wow, this all looks so yummy!"

The old man reached gathered a small empty bowl and poured some of the soup into the bowl.

"Here you go," he said as he passed a bowl over to her. She sniffed the contents, picked up her spoon and took a quick sip.

"This is delicious!"

"Thanks!"

Without another moment's hesitation, Sango began devouring her hearty breakfast...

* * *

"Thank you so much good Sir…for all your graciousness!" Sango said as she bowed before the kind old man.

"It's no problem, young lady,"

"Sir, if I may ask but why all the gratitude?"

The old sucked in a deep breathe and looked into the bright, sunny skies.

"I suppose, cause you remind me so much of my daughter,"

Sango smiled.

"I've been missing her a lot these days,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, she was taken from me many years ago…"

"I often wonder where, and how she is now and even if she is still alive,"

"Good Sir, I certainly wish that I could be of help…"

"Even if you could she was taken from me so long ago…she probably has gotten…" the old stopped short in his speech.

"I would like to repay your kindness,"

"My daughter _Ka_…" he stopped again.

"Young lady, never you mind…please be on your way, I did this not to be paid in return,"

"Please make haste and continue on your journey…I don't want to hold you up any longer," he replied half-heartedly.

"Good day…good Sir,"

"Good day to you young lady!" the old man replied as he turns and steps back inside his home.

("_For a second, I have swore I almost thought that he was going to say "Kara,_")

"Nonetheless, Kirara we should be on our way," Sango said as they both made their way over to the entrance of the village and headed for the main pathway...

* * *

("_I can't believe that I'm on my way to see him_,")

("_Maybe I should have told him in advance that was coming_?")

A feeling of dread began festering in her belly.

("_What if he isn't here_?")

("_What if he has gotten married_?")

("_I don't want to make myself look a bigger fool than I'm already_!")

Sango stopped sucked in a deep breathe.

("_Calm yourself down…everything is going to be okay…there is no need to chicken out now…I've come way too far to cease everything now_,")

"I just need to get it together," She said as they continued on the pathway to Odawara...

* * *

_More and time seemed to pass_

* * *

"Are we still not there yet…I thought the old man said that we weren't that far from Odawara?"

She sighed.

"Over here Sir!"

Sango immediately turned to the voice.

"That's him!" she cried as she dashed and hide behind a nearby Gingko tree. She peeked over to the two men and quickly turned away.

She clutched her rapidly beating heart.

("_I can't believe that I finally found him_!")

"Sir, it's almost time for your daily report," called one of his vassals.

"Can I just enjoy the fresh, fragrant air?"

"With all due respect Sir…"

The young prince raised his hand silencing his vassal. "Please, leave me be…I want to be _alone_ right now!"

"As you wish," the vassal replied as he did a quick bow exiting the vicinity.

"Now, maybe I can have some peace and quiet!" the young prince remarked as he walked alone side the wooden pathway.

Sango peeked over the tree.

("_He's all alone…now is probably the best time to go and seek him_,")

("_Why can't I move…for some reason my body's doesn't want to response_,")

Sango leaned against the soft bark of the tree.

_("I can't…I can't go and talk to him…I'm too embarrassed to for some strange reason_,")

Kirara purred.

"Quiet Kirara!" she whispered.

"What was that?" the young prince called out.

"Oh no…I hope he didn't hear us!" Sango whispered in a panic.

Kirara stepped out from the shadow of the tree.

"Kirara…come back here!" Sango whispered loudly.

Ignoring Sango's plead Kirara strode over to the young prince.

"Hey there!" he called as he stops in front of the feline.

He began gently stroking her. Kirara purred coyly in response.

"You like that I see…you're so adorable…but I know you from somewhere don't I?"

"Where have I seen you before?" the young prince called as he stood back to his feet.

Suddenly a recently memory flashed in his mind.

"Aren't you Sango's companion?"

He shook his head and laughed. "What am I saying…as if you could response,"

Sango sucked a deep breath.

("_That was close!_")

Kirara purred and turned towards Sango.

("_Does, this feline want me to follow it_?")

She sat back against the tree and buried her face in her hands.

("_By the Gods_!")

"San…go?"

Sango felt her heart skip a beat.

She slowly turned and peered at the young prince.

"Kura…no…suke!" she called frailly.

He reached out his hand.

Sango lifted her hand out to meet his own.

He pulls her to her feet.

The two stared long and hard at one another.

"Sango, what are you doing out here?"

She remained mute.

"Why are you out here all alone?"

She turned from his voice.

"Sango?"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come here!" Sango cried as she began furiously running back down the pathway.

"No…Sango…wait please come back!" Kuranosuke yelled as he ran with vigor after Sango.

"Sango…please stop!" She briefly turned to see that he was quick on her trail.

("_I cannot believe that Kuranosuke is really pursuing me_!")

"Sango!" he cried as he caught her by the waist.

"**Nooooooo**!" she wailed.

He swiftly turned her around and embraced her tightly in his arms.

"Kuranosuke! Let me go!" Sango cried as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Sango!" he said heavily panting.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She felt his rapidly beating heart and peered into his deep chocolate eyes.

Warm tears pierced her eyes and soon began flowing heavily.

"Sango…everything is going to be alright!"

"Kuranosuke…" she whispered softly as she returned his warm soothing embrace...


	10. Chapter 20 Forgiveness

_The finale chapter of my epic long Miroku and Sango love story, this chapter is incomplete but I'm continuing to work on it, hope to be finished with it soon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 20

"Forgiveness"

Sango felt Lord Kurnosuke's piercing glare burning into her soul. "Sango…what are you doing here?" he asked breaking their silence. She turned from him and stared into the bright blue skies. The sun's rays blinded her sight. Sango couldn't bare telling Lord Kurnosuke the truth of why she had come all that way.

"Sango…"

"Lord Kurnosuke…I'm just…passing through…that's all," she lied.

He slowly stepped towards Sango. As he once again stared intensely into her eyes, she found herself unable to avoid his glare.

He began shaking his head. "My dear Sango…you seemed a bit flustered for someone who is just simply passing through."

"I…I don't know what you could be talking about?"

"If you're just passing through then where are your companions? You seemed quite fond of them…" Sango remained mute.

"Where is Sir Miroku…?" he asked looking around their surrounding vicinity.

Kirara strode over to Sango and she began purring and rubbing her soft, fluffy head against Sango's leg. _I know Kirara__,__ I should tell Lord Kurnosuke the truth of why I'm here_.

"Lord Kurnosuke…you're right I wasn't just passing through…I came here to search for _you_!"

He fixed his eyes upon Sango, a frown spread across his face. "Sango…but…why would you be searching for me?"

"Because…because…I missed you."

"You missed _me_?" he asks with puzzlement in his tone.

"Yes."

"Why? Sango? Why would you be missing me?"

"I…I…love you!"

"You what?"

"Love you!" Sango cries as she ran over to Lord Kurnosuke and wrapped herself into his arms.

"Sango…I don't know what to say," he stammered.

"Just say that you love me too."

"Sango…of course I love you…but this is so _sudden_!"

"I know but I came to my senses and finally realized that you are the one I'm meant to spend my life with."

"And…what made you come to this revelation?" She remained quiet. "Did something happen between yourself and Sir Miroku?" he continued.

She peered into his eyes and shook her head.

"Sango…I'm so sorry about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry…it's I who should be sorry for the way I treated you and not realizing sooner how much you loved and truly cared for me." She said as fresh tears streamed from her melancholic eyes.

"Sango…I don't know what to say…"

Sango lifted her head to meet Lord Kurnosuke's and without hesitation she pressed her lips against his. He returned her kiss with a passionate one of his own. She felt Lord Kurnosuke wraps his muscular arms around her body. She laid her head against his brute chest, as she did so she felt the rapid fluttering of his heart beating. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or excitement but she didn't care all she knew was that she felt like nothing else in the world mattered to her but this feeling of safety and security that Lord Kurnosuke was providing her at this very moment. It was feeling she had been craving and longing for quite some time. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to melt into his heartwarming embrace...

"Sango…Sango!"

"Yes?" Sango cried in surprise.

"Have you heard a thing I said?" asked Lord Kurnosuke.

"Ugh…of course I have…" she stammered.

"What did I say?" She stood there and peered into his clear, calm eyes and sighed. Sango shook her head and tried to think of a quick and plausible lie. "My Lord…I'm sorry but I didn't catch what you were saying."

He smiled and gazed intensely at her.

"What…I'm telling you the truth!" Sango retorted.

"I know you are," he said quietly.

She turned away from his glare.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's quite alright my dear."

"Can you please tell me what you were talking about?" she asked without looking up at Lord Kurnosuke.

"I was simply bantering about how late it's getting and that we should probably head inside, and catch some dinner."

"Okay, that's fine with me," she agreed.

"Sango," he called again. She remained silent and continued staring blankly at his chest for some reason unable to move. She suddenly felt a soft grip lifting her face.

"My Lord!" she cried peering into his eyes.

"My dear let's get going."

"Okay, Kirara, let's go," Sango said turning to Kirara.

Her faithful companion purred in response and began trotting alongside Sango and Lord Kurnosuke. As they made their way down the open dirt pathway to his home, she felt something grip her hand. Sango glanced at Lord Kurnosuke in surprise, "My Lord!" she replied in surprise. He smiled and continued looking straight ahead; she turned holding his hand within her own...

* * *

"Excuse me…but have you any of you seen a young woman with long raven travelling with a peculiar pet?" Kara asked to a group of passersby.

The group of people shook their heads and continued making their way into town.

"Excuse me but have you seen...a young lady with long raven hair and a peculiar pet?" she asked another group of people passing near the entrance of town. The group of people shook their heads and continued on their way. Kara sighed and begun approaching another set of people making their way into town.

"Excuse me miss!"

She turned to the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes?"

"Could you please stop harassing the patrons?" Kara stared at the old lady in surprise.

"I'm terribly sorry…but my friends and I are desperately searching for…"

"Look, people have been coming over and complaining so if you could stop it, it would be greatly appreciate," the old lady said interrupting Kara.

"I'm sorry…but…" the old lady turned around and disappeared within the on-coming crowd of patrons entering town. Kara sucked in a deep breath and started making her way back over toward their inn.

"I'm sorry young lady but I haven't seen your friend around here."

"Thanks for your help sir," Kagome said in frustration. She stepped back over to the entrance of their inn, and leaned back against the hard wooden doors.

"We're never going to find Sango or Kirara at this rate."

"Kagome, don't give up we will find Sango, no matter what it takes!" cried Shippo.

"At this rate, it doesn't seem very plausible…" she sighed.

"Look Kagome!"

"What is it Shippo?"

"Look, whose coming." Shippo said pointing straight ahead.

"Kara!" Kagome called in surprise.

"Kagome, little Shippo!" Kara cried with glee as she rushed to embrace Kagome.

"Have you been able you two been able to find out anything?"

"No," Kagome said shaking her head.

"Nothing at all," replied Shippo.

Kara sighed.

"I take it that you haven't come across anything as well," said Kagome. She nodded. Kagome sucked in a deep breath and laid her head back against the wooden doors.

"This is hopeless, we have been searching day and night for Sango, and you mean to tell me that no one in this _entire_ town has seen or heard anything?" Kagome cried pounding her fist against the wooden door.

"Kagome, don't worry we will find Sango no matter how long it takes!" said Shippo.

"I really want to believe you…but we have been searching for Sango for the past few days now, and we haven't come across any signs of her or Kirara anywhere!"

"Hey not all hope is lost!" called a familiar voice in the distance. Kagome, Shippo and Kara turned in unison to the voice.

"Inuyasha, it's so good to see you!" said Kagome.

"Did you happen to find any clues about Sango's whereabouts?" asked Kara.

"Well, one of the townspeople said that they think they remembered seeing a young woman passing through a few days ago."

"Oh that's great!" said Kagome. "What else did they say? Did they say where she was headed? Or who she was with?"

"Hey…slow the hell down, Kagome I was getting to all that."

"Well, go ahead and tell us!" she demanded.

"She told me that she saw a young girl with a small cat-like pet with red eyes out near the Kayama fields."

"That's definitely sounds like Kirara!" Shippo said with excitement.

"Where the heck are the Kayama fields?" Kagome asked.

"I know where that is…it's right on the outskirts of this town," said Kara.

"That's great!" Kagome cried as she headed back inside the inn. She turned and noticed that no one else is behind her. "Well, guys what are we waiting, we need to get going Sango has been spotted and she and Kirara could be hurt."

"Kagome, we don't know if Sango or Kirara are even still out there," said Kara.

"We'll never know till we try right!"

"I suppose so," said Kara.

"What do you mean "_you suppose_?" Kagome said.

"I just don't want us to make an empty trip that's all."

"We have a lead and I think that we need to follow it…what if Sango and Kirara are in trouble?"

"I know you're right Kagome, we should probably head out anyways obviously we have been going nowhere here in town," replied Kara.

"Good job Inuyasha," said Shippo.

"You should try and make yourself as useful Shippo."

"It's about time he made himself useful," Shippo sniped under his breath.

"Excuse me…could you repeat that?" Inuyasha sneered deliberately stepping on Shippo's brushy brown tail.

"OUCH!"

"Could you repeat what you just said?"

"I said…good job Inuyasha…" Shippo said through gritted teeth.

"That's what I thought!" said Inuyasha.

"Quiet you two!" said Kagome as they made their way to their inn-room.

"Alright guys let's hurry and get going," Kagome instructed as she opened the door to their room. Everyone made their way inside the room and started gathering their belongings.

Inuyasha stood near the entrance watching everyone gather their things.

He scanned the room and noticed something peculiar.

"Where the hell is that bastard Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, please watch your mouth!" Kagome yelped in response.

"Well, where the hell is he?" Inuyasha repeated.

"He's over here in the corner," Kara said pointing to the crumpled figure on the dry floor.

Inuyasha made his way over to where Miroku laid.

He peered over at his unmoving figure.

"Is he dead or something?"

No one said anything. Inuyasha proceeded to kick Miroku in the back. Miroku did not move, or twitch. Inuyasha sighed. "If he is dead which I have no problem with…but I'm not carrying his _ass_ anywhere!"

"I'm-not-dead," Miroku whispered. He slowly turned around and sat up crumpled in the corner of the room.

"You could have fooled me!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Miroku you're awake now," Shippo said making his way over to him.

He nodded in response.

"Miroku, we're glad you're awake now…we're getting ready to leave town and search for Sango," Kagome said while packing her backpack.

"You guys found…Sango?"

"No we haven't but someone said they spotted her and Kirara outside of town and we are going to go there and search for them," said Shippo.

"I see," Miroku said gazing at the wooden floor.

Inuyasha suddenly felt his body temperature rising. His demonic blood began flooding his throughout his body. He felt his breathing growing heavier and stronger with each breath. "Is that all you have to say!"

Everyone in the room immediately ceased whatever it was they were doing. He stepped closer to Miroku. The two men were several inches apart from one another, Miroku peered up at Inuyasha; a wave of fear stuck him in the gut. Nonetheless, Miroku remained silent. Inuyasha inched a little closer to Miroku, and he pushed himself closer against the hard wooden wall. Miroku's fear grew he had no idea what Inuyasha was planning to do or say to him. With a sudden quickness, Miroku felt himself being lifted off his feet and slammed against the hard wooden walls.

"Did you hear me…was that all you had to say?" Inuyasha yelled as he pressed Miroku tighter against the wall.

"Inuyasha…please stop!" Kagome pleaded.

"Inu-yasha…let…me…down!" Miroku cried through pained breaths.

"Why should I, you've been sitting here on your ass…doing nothing while we all have been out searching for Sango and Kirara, and now that we've got some information on their whereabouts all you have to say is "I see?"

"What the hell! You are reason Sango ran-away you insensitive jerk-off!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome slowly stepped over to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Inuyasha, please let Miroku go. I think you're hurting him."

"You cannot be serious…this jerk has hurt Sango more than enough times so I think he deserves a little hurting himself!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha knew that tone of Kagome's voice meant a seat-command was coming. In that instance, he released his grip upon Miroku and his body crashed into the hard wood floor with a thud. He felt a tremendous amount of pain shoot throughout every inch of his body. With every ounce of strength he could muster, he slowly climbed to his feet using the harden walls as a crutch. Miroku peered ahead and was surprised to see that Inuyasha was still standing in front of him. Inuyasha's piercing golden eyes were ripping at Miroku with anger. He turned away from Inuyasha's glare, and then his head flew to the side and sour metallic taste filled his mouth. He touched his jaw and not only was it swollen but there was trail of blood trickling down his lips.

"You…you…hit…me!" Miroku stammered.

"Damn right I did! And I will happily do it again!" Inuyasha said rolling up his sleeves.

"Inuyasha…sit boy!"

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha cried as he plunged into the hard wood.

"Sir Miroku are you okay?" Kara asked with concern.

"No…I'm fine," Miroku replied holding his swollen jaw.

"But, Sir Miroku you're bleeding."

"I'm okay," he repeated.

"I can get you a cloth to stop the bleeding," Kara said.

"Look…I'm fine…okay!" Miroku repeated with sternness.

"I'm sorry I just…" Kara said trailing off.

"Kara, my dear…I'm sorry but I will be fine…trust me…it's Sango we should be worrying about now," Kara nodded in agreement and made her way back to her over bedding roll.

"Miroku, you sure you are okay?" Shippo asked.

"I'm fine," Miroku replied.

"But, that was really mean what Inuyasha did to you," Shppo said in anger.

Miroku reached over with his free hands and gently patted Shippo's small fluffy head.

"Little Shippo, Inuyasha was right I'm being totally insensitive to this situation with Sango."

"But, he didn't have to hit you like that!" said Shippo.

Miroku smiled. "Inuyasha's fist is much quicker than his mouth," he said.

Shippo began chuckling at Miroku's true words.

"Hey…I heard that!" Inuyasha said climbing out the large hole his body made in the hard wood floor.

"Serves him right," Shippo said glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grunted and headed straight for the entrance. "Whenever you _idiots_ are ready to go…I'll be downstairs waiting!" he said shutting the door behind him.

"Guys, we really should get a move on it," Kagome said as she quickly stuffed her backpack with her and Inuyasha's bedroll. She packed her large yellow backpack on her back and headed over to Miroku. "Need a hand," Kagome asked extending her hand out to Miroku.

"Thanks," he said grabbing her hand.

"Let's get going everyone," Kara said as she made her way over to the entrance...

* * *

"Here we are," said Lord Kurnosuke.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry. This is my guest quarters, where you and your companion are welcome to stay."

"Oh, thanks so much," Sango said in surprise. Lord Kurnosuke stepped upon the wooden steps and slid open the wooden doors. He removes his zori sandals and stepped inside.

"Sango, my dear please come inside," he said gesturing for her.

"Of course," she replied as she follows his lead stepping inside the guest quarters. Sango senses were immediately greeted by the scent of fresh sandalwood. She inhaled the intoxicating aroma; its delicate scent immediately took her mind off her fleeting thoughts.

"I take that you enjoy this aroma?" Lord Kurnosuke inquired. Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Why don't you take some time to relax and settle inside," he suggested.

"Okay." Lord Kurnosuke turned and stepped outside of the room. He immediately began putting back on his zori sandals.

"Lord Kurnosuke…"

"Yes?" he inquired without looking up.

"Thank you," Sango said.

"Of course my dear," he replied.

"Ah! I just remembered something," he said clasping his hands together.

"What is it?"

"One of the chefs who have been studying tea-art brews; there's this excellent sandalwood and jasmine tea. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please," she said without hesitation.

"I shall go fetch some for you my dear…please make yourself at home," Lord Kurnosuke said as he strode away towards the main house.

Sango peered outside and watched him until he disappeared inside the main house. She glanced around her copious room. The wooden walls were ordained with several colorful Heian paintings. A small lacquered desk with a wooden bench was perfectly aligned below one of the Heian paintings. Isolated in another corner of the room was a small vanity table with a large mirror. Sango walked over to the wooden doors shutting them, cutting off the late afternoon sunlight. She took a seat upon the red-flowery futon that lied in the front of the room. She brushed her hand across the velvety soft lining.

"Is this silk?" She brushed the lining once more. "I think this is!" Sango said as she lay back against the softness of the futon. Sango felt all the tiredness and aching pains from her mind and body melt away as she pressed herself against the softness of the finely woven threads. In the midst of her enjoyment, a part of her mind began floating back to someone who was the last person she wanted to think about…_Miroku_.

Sango sighed and shut her eyes as she tried to repeal the thoughts of _Miroku_. This was certainly not the time nor the place to start thinking about her former lover especially in the presence of another man. Sango shook her head and turned to the side and stared blankly over at the wooden doors. A wave of sleepiness began creeping up on her, and she felt her body growing tired and weary. Her eyelids grew heavy from exhaustion. They started shutting on their own, soon the rest of her tired body followed suit...

"Sango! Sango!" calls a voice once more.

"Huh?" Sango said startled as she quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Lord Kurnosuke is that you?"

"Yes," he replied.

She rubbed her eyes; as she did they began to focus upon the figure that stood in front of her. He sat down in front of her placing a tea tray down beside him. The pair made eye contact, and Sango turned away from Lord Kurnosuke's piercing gaze. She couldn't look at him for too long for some reason without feeling her face flush. She felt a soft, caressing movement against her cheek. She quickly glanced up at Lord Kurnosuke and turned away. She wanted him to stop but at the same time she couldn't help but to enjoy the feeling.

"My Lord…" she whispered. Sango felt her face growing hot with embarrassment. "My Lord is that the sandalwood and jasmine tea you were talking about?" Sango asked quickly trying quelling her embarrassment.

"Yes!" he said quickly removing his hand from her face. He picked up one of the small lacquered teapots and poured some of the stemming tea into one of the teacups and handed it over to Sango.

"Do be careful…it's quite hot," he said. She took the small teacup inhaling the stem rising from the teacup.

"Goodness, this smells wonderful," Sango said. She took a quick sip of the tea. The hot brew flowed quickly down her dry throat quenching its thirst.

"Well, how is it?" Lord Kurnosuke asked.

"It's wonderful!" Sango said smiling delightfully.

"I'm glad you like it…you're welcome to as much as your heart's content," Lord Kurnosuke said gesturing to the teapot on the tray.

"Thank you," Sango said. Sango stared over at the tea tray and noticed the other teacup. "My Lord…"

"Yes?"

"There is another tea cup…were you planning on having some tea as well?"

He stared suspiciously at Sango.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked taking notice of his bewildered expression.

"I hadn't…even…noticed that there was an extra tea cup…" he said.

"Is that so?"

He shook his head. "My Lord you don't want to have tea with me?" Sango asked. Immediately, she noticed his face turn bright red. She didn't know if he was embarrassed or upset but she was opting for the latter. He turned away. "Well, would you mind if I shared the tea with you?" Sango smiled picking up the tea-cup.

"Of course I don't mind, my Lord."

He turned back to her and took the tea-cup, with a wide grin upon his face.

"Sango, my dear could I ask you something?"

She looked up and sat down her tea-cup. Sango had a strong gut feeling about what he wanted to ask.

"Sure."

"I'm curious as to what brings you here to my home?"

Sango immediately turned away. Sure enough her intents were right, and he asked the very question that she had been dreading.

"Well…you…see…" Sango stammered.

"Sango, my dear…are you okay?"

She remained quiet, and kept her attention away from Lord Kurnosuke.

"Sango, you seem quite distressed…perhaps we can continue this conversion another time?" Lord Kurnosuke said standing to his feet.

"My Lord…" Sango started as she too stood to her feet. He gently placed his hand upon her shoulders. "My Lord…I'm sorry I just…" He placed a finger upon her lips, instantly silencing her.

"My dear it's quite fine…we can continue this conversion some other time," Lord Kurnosuke said as he took their tea-cups placing them upon the tea-tray.

He made his way over to the wooden doors and slid them open.

The bright glare of the afternoon light lit the dim room with its rays.

"My Lord…" Sango started.

"Please, it's quite fine I have some other affairs to attend too, but by all means please make yourself at home and if you need anything I can have my guards fetch it for you," he said interrupting her.

Sango couldn't say anything expect a weak "Thank you."

Lord Kurnosuke bowed slightly and stepped out of the room quickly shutting the doors behind him.

Sango fell back against the futon.

"What the hell just happened? I can't believe I just shut-down on Lord Kurnosuke like that!" She shut her eyes and let her mind begin to wonder.

"I really should tell Lord Kurnosuke the truth…it's not fair for me to be here at his home accepting all his gratitude…I cannot even tell him the reasons why am here," Sango said as she turned to the side and stared at the shut wooden doors, once again she felt her eyes growing heavy.

Soon Sango felt herself drifting off into a restful slumber...

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

"Huh?" Sango sat up and stared at her surroundings.

She rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the dimness of the room.

"I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep."

Sango peered over to her side, and saw Kirara curled up and resting peacefully besides her. She gently stroked her companion's soft fur. She sniffed the air, and was immediately greeted by the scent of sandalwood. The aromatic flavor suddenly jogged her memory.

"Damn, I think it was that tea that put me to sleep."

Sango rose to her feet and peered over at Kirara. "I should go talk to Lord Kurnosuke. The more I wait the more anxious I feel and I'm sure he is too."

She made her way over to the wooden doors. "Kirara, while you are getting some much needed rest, I'm hoping that I can summon up the resolve to tell Lord Kurnosuke the truth."

She stepped out the door, shutting them behind her. Evening had fallen and the night skies were dotted with gleaming stars and moonlight. Many paper lanterns lit the wooden deck of the guest quarters. Sango made her way through the quarters over to the main house. The pathway was lit by the evening moonlight. A gust of wind swept through the area and Sango felt a sudden chill through her body. She wrapped her outer kimono tighter around her body as she made her way towards the main gate. As she approached the wooden doors two heavily armored guards with Katana blades blocked her pathway.

"Who are you?" shouted one of the guards.

"Why are you here?" asked the other one.

"I'm here to see Lord Kurnosuke," Sango said.

The guards remained at attention. "What business do you have with Lord Kurnosuke?" one of the guards shouted.

"I'm…a friend of Lord Kurnosuke."

"Is that so?" asked one of the guards.

Sango sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm Tenje, Sango of "_Taiji_" the village of the Demon Slayers and Lord Kurnosuke was a childhood friend of mine."

"Wait you're…Sango?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes!"

One of the guards began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked unable to hide her confusion.

"We're terribly sorry…but Lord Kurnosuke did inform us that you were his guest and that you are welcome to roam about as you please."

"She is?" asked the other guard.

"Yes…she is!" The other one said shoving the confused guard.

"Terribly sorry about this Ms. Sango," he said gesturing for her to proceed through the main doors.

"It's fine…thank you," Sango said while making her way through the main doors. She turned back to the guards who were realigning themselves back to their post. The heavy forfeited doors slammed shut behind her causing Sango's heart to jump. Sango started down the long dim hallway. She glanced at the wooden walls, which were littered with more of the colorful Heian paintings. She continued walking down the long winding hallway, when she came to a complete dead end.

Sango examined the empty hallway in confusion.

"Is this the wrong area? I thought this was the main quarters?"

Just as Sango was getting ready to head back to the front doors, she noticed a small entryway just off to the side of the dead end wall. Curiosity filled Sango and she cautiously strode through the small entryway. As she made her way through the dim entryway she began hearing what sounded like water being poured into something. Sango paused, she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue to find the source of the noise. She decided to press on ahead as her curiosity overtook her rationality. As she made her way to the end of the entryway, she found the air grew hotter and humid. The scent of sandalwood filled her senses.

The area in front of her was dimly lit by the surrounding paper lanterns. She glanced into the room and noticed that there was a set of clothes ruffled on the wooden ground. As Sango sniffed the humid air and noticed the crumpled pile of clothes on the floor, she began putting the clues together in her mind.

"Oh…this must be Lord Kurnosuke's bathing room!" Sango whispered loudly.

At that very moment Lord Kurnosuke stepped out of his bathing room dripping wet in all his nude glory.

Sango felt her face flush and immediately turned away.

"Is someone there?" he called. Sango felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She knew if she ran it would arouse his attention even more, so she decided to tiptoe as quietly as she could back down the entryway. Halfway down the dim entryway she heard footsteps behind her.

"Who's there?" Lord Kurnosuke called once again. Sango continued down the entryway as quickly as she could.

"Wait…my dear is that you?" At that instance, she stopped dead in her tracks. She was caught and she knew it, and in defeat she slowly turned to face Lord Kurnosuke.

"Yes, it's me," Sango whispered with her head hung low.

"My dear," he said.

Sango kept her head hung she didn't want to take a chance that he was still nude.

"Sango," he said once again lifting her face to meet his own.

The wonderful scent of sandalwood filled her senses.

She let out a small sigh and was elated that he was dressed in a bathing robe.

"My Lord I'm terribly sorry…I wasn't trying to spy on you," Sango said in distress.

He chuckled and gazed into Sango's eyes. "You can spy on me…I wouldn't mind it at all," he said.

She felt her face flushing once again.

"My Lord…" He dropped his grip on her face and grabbed her hand.

"Please follow me," he instructed leading her back into the shower area.

"Well, seems like I don't have much of a choice."

"No, you don't," he said laughing.

They made their way pass the entrance of the humid bathing room.

The scent of sandalwood filled Sango's senses. Lord Kurnosuke stopped in front of a wooden door.

He slid the wooden door back and stepped inside. Sango peered around her surroundings.

"Are we inside your bedchambers?"

"Yes."

Sango cupped her hand over her mouth; she hadn't realized what she had said what she was thinking out loud.

He walked her over to his bed.

"Please have seat," he said.

Sango did as she was told and sat down upon the black silken futon.

"I'm going to change, please give me a moment."

Sango watched as he disappeared around the corner of his bedchamber. She glanced around the bare room. His bedchamber consisted of nothing but a small wooden desk in the corner and the wooden walls lined with the familiar Samurai and Heian paintings.

"I must admit that I love the simplicity," Sango said lying back against the soft silk futon.

"I see someone has made themselves at home."

Sango hastily sat up and started blushing.

"My dear it's quite alright," Lord Kurnosuke said sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry…but I really love the way this fabric feels."

Lord Kurnosuke reached over and gently began stroking Sango's face.

"My Lord," she whispered turning away from him.

"Sango, why do you keep doing that?" he asked.

"Doing what?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Turning away from me…I really feel like you are hiding something from me?" Sango turned her attention back to Lord Kurnosuke and looked up into his eyes. She reached for one of his hands and held it within her own.

"My Lord…I'm terribly sorry to just invade your home like this…but there is a reason why I came here."

"By all means I'm all ears, my dear," he said. Sango sucked in a deep breath and peered down at the wooden ground.

"Well, my Lord…I…I…I…love…you!" Sango stammered.

Immediate silence fell upon the room.

Sango peered at Lord Kurnosuke, who was staring at her in obvious disbelief written across his handsome face.

"My Lord…did you…hear what I said?" she asked.

"I heard—what you said…but I just…cannot believe it," Lord Kurnosuke stammered.

"I do love you…"

"I…I…love you too…but I thought you were in love with Sir Miroku?"

"Well…I thought I was…but turns out that Miroku and I weren't compatible with one another, and I just couldn't take any more of his_ lecherous_ ways," Sango said confessing more than she had intended to.

"Sango…I'm so sorry to hear this news…but as they said another man's lose is another man's gain," Lord Kurnosuke said happily.

Sango felt herself smiling as well at his pleasant words.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," Sango replied.

"Did something happen between yourself and Sir Miroku? I'm just curious." said Lord Kurnosuke.

Sango sighed. "Yes, something in fact did happen that caused our separation…Miroku…just…"

"That's fine," he said interrupting her.

"You…don't want to know…the reason why we separated?"

"No, it's none of my business my dear, if you're here with me then I know you must have had a terrible breakup. I saw how loyal and devoted you were to Sir Miroku, and there must've been something awful that happened between you guys?"

"You already seemed terribly sad and I dare not upset you even more," Lord Kurnosuke said.

Sango felt warm tears piercing her eyes. She tried dearly to hold them back. "My Lord…thank you," Sango said reaching over and embracing Lord Kurnosuke.

She immediately felt his arms wrapping around her. Sango felt at ease in his warm, loving embrace...

* * *

"Sango…Sango,"

"Oh…yes?"

"Were you asleep?"

"I don't know…was I?" Lord Kurnosuke peered into her eyes and chuckles.

"What? What is so funny?"

"My dear you've had a long day…so how about we call it a night?" Lord Kurnosuke suggested.

"No…I'm not tired," Sango said followed by a yawn.

"You're not tired?" Lord Kurnosuke laughed. Sango sighed.

"You're right we should definitely call it a night," Lord Kurnosuke rose to his feet.

Sango remained seated on the silken futon. He reached out his hand.

"Sango?" he called looking over at her strangely. "Is there something wrong?"

"Could I stay here?" Sango asked coyly.

"Here? In here?" Lord Kurnosuke asked stunned.

Sango nodded her head.

"Yes…sure…" he said sitting back down upon the futon.

Sango lay back against the futon. She felt her body melting into its softness. Lord Kurnosuke followed her lead and lied back against the futon. Sango leaned over and laid her head upon his chest. This action seemed to have caused Lord Kurnosuke's heart to beat rapidly. She peered up at Lord Kurnosuke and the two of them made eye-contact. Sango watched his face growing red by the second. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his chest. His body felt warm to the touch.

"Good night my Lord," Sango whispered shutting her eyes.

"Good night my dear," he said. Soon the pair drifted off into a restful slumber...

To be continued...


End file.
